Wisps of Hope: The 35th Hunger Games
by Tribute00
Summary: The 35th Hunger Games are near. Who will survive, and who will perish in the arena. SYOT open.
1. SYOT

Hello everyone! I am sad to say that the SYOT for this story is finally closed! I know, I know, I got a lot of great submissions, but I just had to choose the best ones! If you are looking at this SYOT to submit a tribute, I'm sorry. But I do have another SYOT open right now - go check it out on my profile if your interested!

But please, read my SYOT! I guarantee you that it will be action-packed, and I won't give up on it. I update weekly, with updates sometimes twice a week!

I have some great and fantastic tributes, and if you really like the plot and story, please review here! If you've submitter a tribute to my other SYOT that's open, and you review here, your tribute will have a better chance!

Thanks so much, and once again, please read! You won't regret it! ;)

Have a fantastic day,

~Madi


	2. Tribute List

And the moment you've been waiting for... Your tributes for the 35th Hunger Games! Once the Games get started, I will begin to set up polls on my profile to see the most popular tributes! I won't kill off tributes based on the number of votes, but it will be relevant in my decision!

District 1F: Ava Vave (Age 18) **Submitted by Fire'sCatching**

District 1M: Obsidian Holtz (Age 17) **Submitted by Apollostjames**

District 2F: Mel Lash (Age 18) **Submitted by Juud108**

District 2M: Maximus Fort (Age 18) **Submitted by Golden Moon Huntress**

District 3F: Lu Caymen (Age 15) **Submitted by Juud108**

District 3M: Vary Purcell (Age 18) **Submitted by Tracelyn**

District 4F: Brooklyn Fleur (Age 18) **Submitted by N1ightcat**

District 4M: Lucius Fisher (Age 17) **Submitted by Adithya23**

District 5F: Joye Waterson (Age 16) **Submitted by Bookieworm04**

District 5M: Gelder Anston (Age 14) **Submitted by BrokenMockingjay**

District 6F: Piston Copperton (Age 14) **Submitted by kgeesy**

District 6M: Dante Falv (Age 18) **Submitted by resoundingyes**

District 7F: Cedar Winden (Age 16) **Submitted by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes**

District 7M: Alden Keen (Age 15) **Submitted by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes**

District 8F: Cordelia Velour (Age 15) **Submitted by Apollostjames**

District 8M: Wystan Knowles (Age 15) **Submitted by resoundingyes**

District 9F: Mazie Harvest (Age 15) **Submitted by N1ghtcat**

District 9M: Jackson Envill (Age 18) **Submitted by Namelessghoul**

District 10F: Clarisse Terry (Age 16) **Submitted by Adithya23**

District 10M: Hayden Adelson (Age 17) **Submitted by ashleyashley**

District 11F: Kiara Harrison (Age 15) **Submitted by hollowman96**

District 11M: Chicory 'Chico' Alyssum (Age 14) **Submitted by 66samvr**

District 12F: Bobbin Taper (Age 12) **Submitted by kgeesy**

District 12M: Gabe Rumplikein (Age 13) **Submitted by Namelessghoul**

* * *

 **Thanks to anyone who submitted! I am so excited to get started writing, and I know all of these tributes are going to be fantastic!**

 **~Madelyn**


	3. Prologue

**Gabrielle Liebraith (Head Gamemaker)**

* * *

Holding the precious details to this years Games in my hand, I walk calmly down to President Rett's office. It had been months since he had warned me that these Games better blow the roof off all previous Games held, or else I wouldn't live to see another. Since the warning, I had practically worked 24/7 to complete all work needed, and President Rett had seemed satisfied with the work I was putting in. But now, it was the final test. Every year, a week before the reapings, I had to go to his main office and present the details of this years Games to him. The stakes were usually high, but this year my life was on the line.

I felt pretty confident about what I had done. The Arena building was nearly complete, and I had designed over five new types of mutts that would destroy weak little tributes this year. I had personally overseen the design of one, and it was my favorite. A mutt with the speed of a cheetah, the teeth of a great white shark, with the ability to fly and swoop down to grab unsuspecting tributes. Yes, there was no way President Rett wouldn't like what I had done. I had also made sure that all the stylists were clear about this year's theme. I wanted each and every district to dress up for the parade's like never done before. No more cowboy costumes for District 10, or coal miner outfits for 12. The Capitol citizens would see a completely different costume for each district.

Knocking softly on the President's door, I walked in, hoping for the best.

"Hello Gabrielle. Let's see what you have for me this year. I hope for both of our sakes that it is impressive." He said with a smile that was as cold as ice. I hoped that he couldn't see the blood empty from my face.

"I have worked very hard on this years Games, and have completed many new things never done before." I reported, hoping to impress him.

"I'll be the judge of how good it is." He easily replied, while keeping the chilling smile on his face. I had never felt comfortable around him before, and now, as I set up my supplies to give him the presentation of this years Games, I was more nervous than I had even been in my life.

"Here we go. This years arena is very special. In the daytime, it is scorching hot. The heat will be almost unbearable for many of the tributes. The key is that the heat will not rise to a temperature that will kill the tributes, because that would be awfully boring. It will only go to a temperature that gives the tributes extreme discomfort, and causes them to become very thirsty. At night, the arena will change into a frozen tundra, with temperatures very low. Again, it will not drop to a point that will kill the tributes, but to a point that causes them to become immobile, or gives them extreme discomfort. I have a designed many new mutts for the arena this year. I have some pictures here."

I pulled out some images of the mutts and showed it to the President. Then, I continued talking, "Additionally, at times, the arena will give natural challenges to the tributes, like earthquakes, tornados, tsunamis, and more. That's about it for the Games itself, but I have made some changes to the tribute parade. I have talked to each stylist, and required them to provide the tributes with completely different outfits that have never seen before." I finished off presenting to the President, and caught my breath.

An eerie silence filled the room. Moments passed and President Rett just stared at me, judging whether I would live or not. Finally he said something. "Gabrielle... I am impresssed with what you have given me this year. It seems exciting, and I think you will continue on with you job next year." He said as hinted that I would not be executed. I breathed a sigh of relief, and he must have noticed.

"There is one thing though. I may be impressed now, but I will not make my final decision until after the Games. If the Games do not go well..." He cautioned. I nodded back and he said, "You are dismissed."

I walked out of the office, knowing that I would have to keep up the work until after the Games. I needed to make these the best ever.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I can't wait to start writing this fanfic, but before we get into the real thing, I need tributes! Feel free to submit by going to the first page of this, and reading the requirements, then sending me a PM, or posting it by reviewing!**

 **Hope you Liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Ava Vave (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

I rush forward at the Academy with my bow, and let an arrow fly. Each one hits the target with precision, exactly like it should. I am volunteering today, and nobody could stop me. No other stupid brat would take my place in the arena. This was my chance to shine, and I had worked hard for it. I had my entire life planned out for myself. Win the Games, maybe mentor for a couple of years, marry a rich Capitol citizen, and then go on to be a Capitol model. I could really make it happen as a model. With my long, curly blonde hair, and dark green eyes, I knew that I was beautiful.

"Time's up!" My instructor yells, as we all set down the weapons we've been training with. "Now all of you go get ready for the reapings. And for goodness sake, all of you come looking beautiful!"

I didn't need to be told. I skipped out of the building, and walked home to where my mother Sapphire, and my father, Rich were waiting patiently for my return.

I enter the house, and my mother exclaims, "Ava! Your home! You need to get ready right now. You're volunteering, so you need to look your best. Also, practice how your going to win the Games. I just know you'll do great."

"Thanks mother. You know I'm going to win." I start to climb the stairs back up to my room.

"Oh - and Ava sweetie, you make sure your the one who volunteers first! It's your last chance since your 18!" She chimes, smiling at me.

"I know, I know. Now stop worrying, I'm definetely going to be the best the Capitol's ever seen." I said smugly, knowing I would do great. I walked up the stairs to my room, and threw on a black romper that I had. It made me look tough, but yet classy, the exact combination I wanted everyone to see in me. I really knew how to work a crowd. I put on some black mascara, because it really highlights and compliments my blonde hair well, and walk downstairs.

"Ava! Come here sweetie!" My dad pulls me into a hug.

"Daaad..." I complain. "Stop it."

"I just want the best for you in the arena! I have complete faith in you, but please be safe!" He presses the importance of my safety.

"You know I'm going to win. You don't even have to question it." I reminded him.

"I do have complete faith in you, but I just worry as your father! I should take up some more of your mother's attitude!" He said.

"You done with your little speech now? I have some Games to volunteer for." I sassily said back at him. I sashayed away, thinking to myself.

 _I'm going to win? Right?_

* * *

 **Obsidian Holtz (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

I strain forward, my arms thursting my weapon into the dummy in front of me. I cannot make any mistakes today. I need to be perfect. The Academy trainers are choosing the boy tribute for District 1 today. I need to get picked because it's my last chance. My last chance to gain victory and become famous. My father and I took a chance with this business. Him being a previous victor, he trained me on my own, so I would never get picked to volunteer for the Games, but then enlisted me in the Academy this year, so I could have the chance to go to the Arena.

"Listen up!" The first trainer annouced, "After careful consideration, we have chosen the male tribute that we would like to volunteer to represent District 1 in the Games this year."

We all crowded around, about 20 boys, all hoping that their own name would be spoken.

"Our male tribute is..."

 _Please be me. Please be me. This is my last chance, and if I don't make it, my father will kill me. My mother won't mind, but I know she won't protect me from my father's wrath._

"Beau Argent!" The trainer exclaims clearly!

No, no. This can't be happening. In my anger, I storm out of the Academy, as fast as I can go. Pounding my feet down the dusty sidewalk, I run away. I don't want to be near that place anymore. It's stupid, dumb, even. When Beau get's killed in the Games, those trainers will realize their mistake.

As I reach my house, I slam the door.

"Obsidian? Is that you?" My mother Onyx calls. "How'd it go?"

I don't answer. They'll find out soon enough. Walking through the halls of our home, my father spots me.

"Obsidian! My boy! I'm so excited to see you in the Arena! You have my blood in you, so your a guarenteed victor!" My father Jett exclaims, just assuming that I was picked to volunteer.

I nod sharply, not bothering to correct him. Though he won the Games almost 19 years ago, my father hasn't slown down. He still trains everyday, like he's going to go back to the Arena or something. He doesn't mentor anymore. After doing 10 years of it, the President formally excused him from his duties.

Combing my light brown hair, I am determined to do something to fix this.

* * *

 **Ava Vave (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

I walk to the reapings with my parents. My mother is giddy with happiness, knowing that I am going to fulfill my life's dreams. I'm ecstatic too! I pretty much just won the 35th Hunger Games! I know that I've got this in the bag!

"Ava, stand up straight. You have got to look your best if your volunteering today!" My mother insults me.

I have no patience for this today. It's my time to shine, not her's.

"I am mother. Stop contradicting everything I do. I know what it's like to be a star, I know how to look pretty." I say back.

I have been practicing so long for this. I practiced 6 hours a week until I was 16, which clearly wasn't enough. As I got older, I increased this to 28 hours a week, 4 hours a day. I needed to practice a lot to get better, but clearly my looks helped the whole effect.

As we walk to the square, heads turn. They all know I'm the prettiest girl in the District, and my mother and father are one of the most perfect couples in the village. My family is practically legendary because of our looks, and my amazing training skills.

The woman sitting at the entrance to the Reapings asks my name in a bored tone.

"Name and age please?" She asks.

"Hello miss." I begin. "My name is Ava Vave, of the Vave family. I'm 18 years of age, and the soon to be victor of the 35th Hunger Games."

"Pleased to meet you," She says, even though her tone suggests otherwise. "Make your way to the 18 year old girl sector." She points to a roped off section where my best friend Elizabeth is waiting. Elizabeth isn't the most athletic type, and would never in a million years volunteer for the Games. She's my best friend because we both share an interest in beauty, and we both are beautiful too! She's the second most pretty girl in the District.

Now that I'm all checked in, I kiss my mother goodbye, and hug my father.

"We love you." They both say, as I smile and smirk back.

Now it's just time to wait for the Reapings to start.

* * *

 **Obsidian Holtz (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

Walking to the Reapings with my family is not a pleasure. My brother Jasper, who is 13, peppers me with questions.

"I can't believe you were picked!" He exclaims. "How cool is this? My big brother, a tribute!"

My father apparently told my entire family that I was the one picked, and didn't even check with me to make sure this was the truth. No matter. He would find out the truth soon enough. I just hoped that he wouldn't be furious, and I would be able to make up some excuse about being hurt.

"Obsidian? Please be safe in the Arena." My youngest sister Ivory, who is 6, says.

"I will." I told her, playing up to the angle that I was the one picked.

As we reach the town square, I saunted up to the women sitting at the check-in table.

"Name and age, please!" She cheers excitedly, obviously happy to have this job.

"Obsidian Holtz, age 18" I tell her back.

"Over there to the 18 year old boy section please." She points, and I follow her arm. Finally, it was time to say goodbye.

"See ya." I tell my parents, and walk off the roped off area. I didn't need to be overly sentimental as I wasn't going to be leaving them anytime soon. I sighed, and sat down, just waiting to get this over with.

* * *

 **Ava Vave (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

Finally, the dumb Reapings started. The mayor gave the normal speech about the Dark Days, and how the Districts had rebelled against the Capitol, and lost, leaving the Capitol in charge, and the Hunger Games were started. The Games started as a reminder to never start a rebellion again, or else worse consequences would happen.

Our escort this year, Shimmer, appeared at the stage. Her fashion sense was absolutely awful. With bright purple hair, and light purple skin, her orange dress clashed horribly with her look. When I win the Games and live in the Capitol, no matter what they all say, I am keeping my natural beauty look. I could never do anything to change what I got going on here!

"Welcome, welcome everyone, to the District 1 Reapings for the 35th Hunger Games! I just know that this year is going to be fantastic, and I am sure that your district will produce some excellent tributes!" Shimmer winks at the crowd, as we all cheer excitedly!

This is always the best time of year! I love the Hunger Games, and watch them carefully each time.

"And now, our female District 1 tribute..." Shimmer ruffles her hand in the huge bowl of girl names in the District.

"Annelisa Gemdime!" The crowd cheers even louder as the name is announced. Everyone looks around, searching for the lucky girl.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, louder than everyone else. As I practiced, I huff it up to the stage, which should be harder than it is, considering I'm wearing heels. As the first one up there, I congratulate myself.

"What is your name?" Shimmer asks, smiling at me.

"Ava Vave!" I yell. "I'm 18 years old, and ready to win these Games!"

"Let's give it up for Ava!" Shimmer yells, and the crowd goes wild for me.

These Games are going to be good.

* * *

 **Obsidian Holtz (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

I watch as Ava Vave is chosen as the female tribute. She looks like a ditz, but I can see strong muscles peaking through the straps of her dress. She's actually going to be good for the Career alliance. Too bad I won't be joining her.

"And now for the male tribute!" Shimmer announces.

She again ruffles her hand in the bowl. "And the tribute is... Openal Diamond!" I watch Beau Argent, who is the chosen volunteer. Instead of hearing the words I expect him to yell, I see his face turn a deep red, and he doens't volunteer.

By this time, Openal is up on the stage. He's a scrawny 13 year old boy, and definetely doesn't look like a good District 1 tribute.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. If Beau is too cowardly to volunteer, then it's my chance!

I make my way up to the stage, and grab the microphone waiting for me.

"Hello everyone! I'm Obsidian Holtz, 18 years old, and I'm ready to bring home a victory for District 1!"

Shimmer cheers along with everyone else.

The Reapings end, and Ava and I are corraled into the Justice Building. My family walks in.

"Obsidian. I am so proud of you!" My father says. "I knew your were going to get the spot." I nod, and turn to my mother.

"Do well my son. I believe in you!" She says.

My sibilings all wish me well, and my family is guided out of the room.

Finally, something had gone right for me.

* * *

 **Ava Vave (District 1 - Age 18)**

* * *

I watch as my mother and father walk in to greet me. They both are smiling, though my father has a worried tint to his eyes. My mother however, I have never seen her happier.

"Oh Ava! I am so jealous! I always wanted to be in the Games myself, but wasn't good enough! Now you can do it!" My mother sighs with a dreamy look on her face.

"We believe in you, but please be careful." My father chimes. "We love you to the moon and back, and could never deal if you got hurt!"

"Ugh, stop worrying. It's embarrassing." I state. "I'll be fine. I've trained for so long for this." It's just another chance to win something.

My parents hug me for good luck, and leave.

My last visitor arrives. Elizabeth.

"OMG Ava. I am sooo happy for you. When you win the Games, and become a Capitol model, please don't forget your best friend, meee!" She says.

"Never Elizabeth! When I become rich and famous, I'll make sure that the Capitol knows that your the second prettiest girl in the District!" I say.

"Second to you of course!" She winks at me and smiles.

"Time's up!" A peacekeeper yells. She winks again, and walks out, leaving me alone.

Two peacekeepers escort me to the train, where I see my District partner Obsidian. He seems nice, but I don't want to get too attached, as he's going to have to die before I gain victory.

* * *

 **~A.N.~ Yes guys! I officially completed the first chapter! I plan to write all of the reapings quickly, but before I can do that, I need tributes! Please submit! ;). Hope you all liked this chapter. I would really appreciate it if you could review, because your input means a lot to me! I plan to update quickly, maybe one chapter a week or more, so the Reapings should be done by May!**

 **Some questions to include on your review?**

 **1\. Who do you like better, Ava, or Obsidian?**

 **2\. This is my first chapter, and I did proofread it, but catch any mistakes?**

 **3\. Did I switch POV too much? I plan to do all the reapings like this, so if it's confusing, I'll stop!**

 **Thanks all! Next update coming really soon!**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Amelia "Mel" Lash (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I sighed as I followed my best friend Victory down the streets. I had set my alarm clock extra early so I could head down to the luxury shop where I worked, and see if there was anything I could do to help out. I needed all the extra money as I could get. My mother lay at home, sick like always. I loved her dearly, and it truly hurt to always see her so sick, but I could never afford the medication, being the only provider of the house.

"Hello? Robert? Are you here?" I called, stepping into the store. I looked around for Robert, the owner.

"Mel! Glad to see you." He said, as he came into view and saw me.

"Is there anything I could do for you this morning?" I asked politely. Robert was slowly getting older, and tended to need more help around the store these days.

"No, no, dear. It's reaping day! Go to the Academy and get some last minute training in!" He chided.

I took his advice, and headed over to the Academy. I side stepped, and twisted around, execising my body before the Reapings.

"And now, we will announce the people we have chosen to volunteer this year!" The trainers announced, "The female tribute will be Mel Lash!"

When I heard my name, I jumped up and down excitedly! I had been chosen! I waved to everyone else as I left, trying to remain gracious. I went back home, and as I entered my house, I saw my mother's pale face laying on the couch. I sighed, knowing that I would be going to the Reapings with Victory's family this year. I pulled my black hair into a braid, and got into my best outfit.

Careful not to make any noise, I quickly slipped out the door, and headed down the road to Victory's house. I knocked gently on her door, and she let me in.

"Hey Mel! Congrats!" She cheered as I showed up.

"Thanks! I'm excited!" I said back.

We both hugged each other, and walked inside to where her mother and father were waiting. Victory was an amazing friend, yet sometimes I still got jealous of how perfect her family was.

"Hey Mel!" Her mom said. "I heard the big news! Great job!"

"Yeah, I'm super happy for you," her dad chimed in. "Good thing Vic is only 17, and she can still volunteer next year." He winked at me.

"Okay girls, we'll leave in five minutes." Her mom reminded.

 _This is going to be great._ I told myself

* * *

 **Maximus Fort (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I slunk out of bed slowly, not bothering to hurry. I already knew I was volunteering today. The Academy had annouced the boys volunteer yesterday. I was excited to enter the Games. I needed to be the best, and I needed to win to prove that I was.

I walked downstairs to find that my mother Venus was waiting with by younger brothers Jupiter and Chase.

"Where's dad?" I asked

"He's out of the house." She answered vaguely. I didn't press her. Dad was rarely home anymore. Who knows what he was doing, but the rumors still lived.

"I'm going for a jog." I told my family, and left the house.

Running always cleared my mind. I focused on what the Games would be like. I saw myself ruthlessly killing, and then being crowned victory. Yes, that was how the Games would go.

After my jog, I returned home and showered. After hopping out, I combed my short brown hair, and dressed myself in my best training clothes. I wanted everyone to see that I trained hard, and worked even harder.

Returning downstairs again, I talked to my mother.

"Max, please be careful in the Games." She reminded gently.

"Mother, please. You know I'll be fine. I have no problem with killing, and I know how to play my cards. I can outwit all of the other tributes, and beat them in hand to hand combat, which will be a deadly combination." I said.

"True." She said, though she didn't sound convinced.

"There's a reason the Academy picked me. I'm the best. It's that simple." I said to nobody in particular.

At last, it was time to leave. I grabbed my bag and was on my way.

* * *

 **Amelia "Mel" Lash (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

Walking to the reapings with Victory and her family was fun. It was almost like they were my family also. Almost - but not quite. I just wished that my mother could watch as I would volunteer. I knew that she would be so proud.

When we got to the square, Victory and I went up to the check in table.

"Names?" The lady asked us both.

"Mel Lash, and Victory Rothless!" We chimed together.

"Thank you. Ages?" She asked again, with the same bored tone to her voice. I guess this wasn't a very exciting job.

"I'm 18, and Victory is 17." I answered for the both of us. Vic was only a couple of months younger than me, but the Reapings fell during that period of time.

The lady directed us to each of our sections, and before we were separated, I squeezed Victory's hand tightly.

"I'm nervous." I said. "I don't even know why, but I am."

"Mel? Nervous?" She laughed jokingly. She always knew how to make me laugh. "You'll do amazing. I cannot wait to see you in the Arena. You will do fantastic! I can't even imagine!

"Aww thanks." I replied. We hugged, and each left for our own sections. Sitting down, I steadied my breath, and waiting until the Reapings started

* * *

 **Maximus Fort (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I strutted ahead of my family, smirking at everyone as I passed by them. They all knew who I was. Maximus Fort! The training legend. Confidentally walking, I reached the town square.

"Max, let me check your brothers in first." My mother said. She took them ahead to the check in table, and got them settled in their sections.

"Next!" The lady cried, and I walked up to her.

"Oh, I bet I can guess who you are." She slyly said, as I smiled back.

"Make a guess." I said back, playing up to the angle. I needed to get admiriers if I wanted to win the Games.

"Maximus Fort?" She guessed.

"You got it! How'd you know?" I jokingly said as she laughed.

"Follow me this way to the 18 year old section. And good luck in the Games!" She said as I thanked her.

I settled myself down into the section, and as people saw me, they smiled and cheered. Apparently they had all heard that I was to be their new tribute! I waved back to all of them, and pretended like I was on my Victory Tour. I couldn't wait until I could be in the Games. All those innocent tributes, just waiting to be killed. The though of it gave me shivers of pleasure. Now all I had to do was wait for the Reapings to start.

* * *

 **Amelia "Mel" Lash (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

The reapings finally started. Our mayor climbed up the stage, and tapped the microphone.

"Is this thing on?" He asked as it screeched. "As you all know, the Hunger Games started when..." He gave the usual speech that happned every year. I bet that I could recite every word of it from heart. I had heard it so many times!

I tapped my feet anxiously on the ground, just wanting to get it over with already. I was brilliantly excited for the Games, but for some reason getting up in front of my district made me nervous. I think it was because I didn't want to disappoint them.

At last, our escort Pearl came up on the stage.

"Hello District 2! I'll get right to it. Our female tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Tegana Gulhist!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled, trying to seem braver than I though. I climbed up the stairs to the stage, and looked out at all the citizens who were cheering me on. I felt extremely proud in this moment, and smiled when I saw Victory beaming at me.

"What's your name, you lucky girl?" Pearl asked.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mel Lash, and I'm 18 years old! I hope to bring honor to District 2 this year in these Games!" I cheered happily. This was going better than I thought!

Hopefully, the Games would go like this also.

* * *

 **Maximus Fort (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I watched as Mel Lash was chosen as this years female tribute. She seemed athletic enough, and a good add to the Career alliance, but I would for sure be able to take her out when necessary.

Chatter erupted around the square, as Pearl prepared to draw a male name. I heard whispers of the name Maximus, and even 'Victor' mixed in a little. I was proud to bring a new Victor this year to District 2!

"All right District 2, let's calm down now." Pearl tried to silence the crowd.

"The tribute that will represent us this year is... Jonah Tuusun!"

"I volunteer!" I yelled, not letting anyone else overshadow my voice.

"We have another volunteer!" Pearl yelled, making it seem like this was unusual. It was kind of ironic, considering that District 2 had volunteers every single year.

I grabbed the microphone from her hand because I needed to speak. "Hello citizens of my fellow District! I am Maximus Fort, as I'm sure you all know! I'm 18 years old, and I will guarentee you that I will emerge victorious this year!" The crowd cheered even louder as I said that.

"Thank you so much Mr. Fort! And there you have it! Your two tributes this year! Mel Lash and Maximus Fort!" She cheered.

"Will you two please make your way to the Justice Building? Thank you!" Peacekeepers yelled at both myself and Mel.

I had a good feeling about this.

* * *

 **Amelia "Mel" Lash (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I only had one visitor in the Justice Building, and I was fine with that. It meant that I got more time with Victory. I knew that my mother wouldn't come - she was too sick, but that didn't stop me from hoping. I told myself that I should just give up, and that it's a lost cause.

"Good luck Mel!" Vic said as she came in.

"Thanks! Any advice for me?" I asked her.

"I would say... stay with the Careers. Also - get good at survival skills AND weapons. It will help you a lot. Lastly, don't ally with people that will drag you down. If any of the Careers try to do that, don't let them. I know that you'll be their leader." She proclaimed.

"Thanks again. Your the best. I'm so glad that your my friend Vic. Even when things get rough with my mom, your always here for me. I'd say that that's the most valuable thing a friendship could have. If I don't come back, just know that you were a great friend to me." I said, just in case.

"Don't say that Mel! You volunteered! Your the best! Of course you'll come back!" She gave me a big hug.

Finally, Peacekeepers came and took her out of the room. I was ready for the Games.

* * *

 **Maximus Fort (District 2 - Age 18)**

* * *

I had three visitors. I tried to keep each encounter short and sweet. I needed time to clear my mind. I didn't need any sappy family members ruining this moment for me.

"Good luck Max! You'll do great!" My brothers yelled, while running around the building.

"Yeah, yeah. I know guys." I said back, hinting that I was slightly annoyed with them.

"Oh Maximus. I'm so proud of you." My mother said. "You bring honor to our family everyday."

"Thanks, I guess. Now if you don't mind, could you guys please leave. I need to clear my mind." I reminded.

They all didn't listen, and remained sitting on the couch. This annoyed me a lot.

"Peacekeepers? Please escort them out!" I called.

The peacekeepers all grabbed my family members, and gently, but firmly pulled them out.

At last, peace and quiet.

About 30 minutes later, Mel and I boarded the trains. We were Capitol bound, and headed to the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **~A.N.~ Oh my gosh guys. I just completed two chapters in a day ;). I'm so happy. Expect the next update to be sometime this week! But before the next update comes, I need a District 3 male tribute! So if you want to see the update, submit!**

 **Questions to include in your reviews:**

 **1\. Who do you like better, Mel or Maximus?**

 **2\. List the 4 tributes you've been introduced to so far from best to worst.**

 **3\. Who would you bet money on so far in the Games?**

 **Thanks to everyone who's favorited this story, and to everyone who's patiently waiting for an update! I really appreciate it!**

 **~Madelyn**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Lumen "Lu" Caymen (District 3F - Age 15)**

* * *

"Wake up Lu!" I hear someone shout in my ear. "Time to get ready!"

I open my eyes a crack, and squint in the early morning light. I see my twin brother Huxlin making his bed across the room from me. He's already in his factory clothes, and looks ready to go.

"Lu, are you seriously still in bed?" He asks. "We have to leave in 10 minutes, and if we're late, we'll get our pay cut in half! We can't afford to have that happen."

I inwardly groan, but was expecting this little speech. Huxlin has always been the more academic one. Always making the right decisions, and being perfect. It was annoying sometimes, but he was my best friend.

I slink out of bed, slightly unhappy that my sleep was interrupted. Throwing on my work clothes as I walk, I see my mother, Satis, and my father, Flux, as I race into the room. They both have a blueprint streched out in front of them, like most days. Both of them being inventors, they're constantly on the look out for new designs and ideas.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving with Huxlin!" I shout, as I run through the room.

"Be safe, have fun!" My father says.

I join my brother outside, and we begin walking to the factory. We can see the smokestacks fuming from almost a mile away. I hate working there. The strong smell of oil, the thick smoggy air, it all bothers me. But I have to. For my family. We would starve without the money Huxlin and I put on the table.

I walk into the room where I work. The factory makes electronics, and all the other fancy gadgets the Capitol might need. Our shift this morning was cut in half because of the Reapings. Everyone is allowed to leave early so they may go home, and change.

I grab an apron, and sit down at the construction table. I inwardly plug my nose, hoping to not smell the fumes that penetrate the air.

I sigh thinking, _And this, will be the best part of my day._

* * *

 **Vary Purcell (District 3M - Age 18)**

* * *

I lay in bed, ready to get up and start the day. We rarely have cause to look good in District 3, and the Reaping day is the one time where I finally have customers. My mother, Pampona, is a beautician, and since I was two years old, she has trained me the same way she once learned.

I hop out of my bed, and take time picking out my clothes for the day. A cropped coller shirt, some pressed pants. It all seems to fit together in my mind. My mother had me picking out combinations as a young boy, and it comes simply easy for me now.

Walking into the bathroom, I glance at myself in the mirror. My short brown hair is ruffled on my head. I grab a brush, and get to work. After minutes of fixing my hair, I splash a little water on my face, and walk downstairs.

"Vary?" My Mother calls. "You have customers waiting!" She winks at me, knowing I'll enjoy who I have today.

I glance around the corner, and look into the eyes of Kinsee Tanoe, the 13 year old daughter of District 3's Capitol Liason.

"Kinsee!" I exclaim, smiling at her. I've been doing her hair and makeup since she was 6, and we've developed a close, friendly relationship. My mother also frequently works on Kinsee's mother, Morla.

"Hey Vary! It's Reaping Day! Will you fix my hair, and do my makeup?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course!" I wink at her. "Let's get to work."

I start working on Kinsee's long, blonde hair. Not the typical District 3 look, but since her father came from the Capitol, and her mother District 1, it's normal that she has her long blonde hair, and blue eyes.

My fingers skim through her hair, delicately braiding each strand, before tying them together in a perfect updo.

"There you go." I say to her, spinning around her chair so she can look into the mirror.

"I love it! Thanks a bunch!" She exclaims, bouncing up and down. She scampers out, and I take a deep breath, and prepare myself for the Reapings.

* * *

 **Lumen "Lu" Caymen (District 3F - Age 15)**

* * *

I sigh as I quietly close the door to my house. My arms are burning from the strain of packing electronics constantly into a box, for three hours straight. I race upstairs, not wanting to waste a moment. I need to look at least acceptable for the Reapings.

Pulling a brush through my long dark hair, I grimace as I yank through snarls. My eyes fill up with involuntary tears, and I glare at my reflection. I dislike crying. I think it shows a slight sign of weakness in a mental attitude.

My friends Futura and Rakesh open the door to my house.

"Lu! Huxlin! We're here!" They yell. They promised to stop at our house when they walked to the Reapings. That way, we could all be together.

Huxlin and I run to the door at the same time.

"Hey guys!" I say as us four walk out the door.

"What do you all think these Games will be like?" Rakesh asks us all, while pulling us back into the reality of our situation.

"No idea, but I think these will be ramped up a little." Huxlin adds, while nervously biting at his fingernails. It's his worst habit. "Last years Games were kind of boring for the Capitol citizens, with all the heat stroke deaths."

"Whatever the Games are like, I know they're won't be a District 3 Victor." I add, joking, though wincing internally. District 3 had the worst luck in the Games. We almost never had a Victor.

We all arrive to the plaza, and check in with the supervisor.

"Lu Caymen, age 15" I tell her, as she points me towards the roped in 15 year old girl section. I walk with Futura, as Rakesh and Huxlin walk off to the boys area. I can hear my own heart beating in my body, and I hope with all my might that someone I love isn't Reaped.

* * *

 **Vary Purcell (District 3M - Age 18)**

* * *

I grab my jacket, and walk out the door, with my mother, Kinsee, and her mother. Our moms tag behind, as us two walk ahead. Kinsee's nervously smiling, though I don't know why she'd ever be nervous! She's guaranteed to never be Reaped. Because her father is from the Capitol, President Rett secretly promised him that Kinsee would never be reaped. Though she knows this, she still has to attend the Reapings, like every other child.

"Vary! Don't be nervous!" She cries. "You've made it through every single other Reaping! This is your last one! You'll be find after this!"

"I know, Kinsee." I remind her.

"Even if you were, you'd do great in the Games." She touches my arm, "Look at your muscles."

I wince. Even though she means the best, her reminding me that I may be Reaped, still hurts. And to top it off, she herself has escaped from the Reapings. Though I suppose it's not fair to blame it on her. It's just the way she was born.

I get into line at the Registration with her. She goes first.

"Kinsee Tanoe, age 13!" She exclaims proudly. I smile, and step up.

"Vary Purcell, age 18." I say, slightly gruffly.

The lady points us each to our respective sections, and I hug Kinsee.

"Good luck Vary." She says solmenly.

"You too Kinsee. May the odds ever be in your favor today." I wink, and head off

* * *

 **Lumen "Lu" Caymen (District 3F - Age 15)**

* * *

The mayor begins like he does every year, reminding us about the Capitol's mercy, and how we're fortunate to not have been blown to bits after the Rebellion. Personally, I think this part is overrated. We hear it way too much, and I know it by memory.

In my opinion, I just want to get this over with. The panic I experience ever year it too hard to explain. Right when the name is about to be called, I'll tense up, and when I hear it's not me, relax my entire body.

Finally, the District escort, Aria, steps up to the stage. She smiles down at us all, welcoming us to the Reapings of the 35th Hunger Games.

"Hello District 3! I am excited to kick off this year's Hunger Games with you!" She yells in an overly excited voice.

Aria reaches her hand deep in the huge reaping bowl, and you could hear a pin drop in the crowd. Everyone is completely silent, but I expect to hear the wail of some unlucky female tribute in a second.

"Your female tribute is... Lumen Caymen!" She screams, cheering loudly!

I see the crowd turn, making way for me. _Oh crap._ I think to myself. Then, I begin to panic.

 _No, no, no!_ I scream inside myself. I take a deep breath. I can't seem like a weakling on live television. I always knew that there was a chance I could be picked after all!

I walk up to the stage, and wave to the crowd. At least, I can get a proper send off.

 _Lu! Don't count yourself out. There's a chance you can win._ I tell myself, thinking about my stregnths. I am fast, and I know it. I win the timed run every year at the work picnics.

I may have some stregnths, but for now, I need to clear my mind, and wait for the male tribute to be reaped.

* * *

 **Vary Purcell (District 3M - Age 18)**

* * *

I watch silently, as Lumen Caymen is Reaped as the female tribute, and walks up to the stage, as a boy who looks identically like her, sobs. My heart aches for him, but I need to focus on what's next.

The boys reapings.

Aria waves the crowd to a silence, and reaches into the boys bowl, plucking a slip from the very top, much unlike how she picked the girl's slips.

"And joining Lumen, will be... Vary Purcell!" She yells, as some poor boy's name is called.

The crowd parts, and everyone is looking at... me?

Then it hits me. My name. Was called. From the Reaping bowl.

I gasp, and walk stiffly up to the stage, not even letting the situation at hand register in my brain.

The Reapings conclude, and I corraled into the Justice Building, and left in a room, where family would visit me.

My first visitor walks in. Kinsee. "Vary!" She cries, sobbing uncontrollably, "No! It can't be you! It's a mistake!"

Then it truly hits me. I'm going into the Hunger Games, to most likely... die.

"You have to win, you have to!" She yells, looking me in the eye.

"I'll try, I promise, but..." I say back, she heaves one last sob, and then sprints from the room, crying and holding herself as she goes. My mother walks in, and is a little more composed.

"Vary, you can do this. I know you can, my strong boy. I've seen your muscles." She whispers, almost like she can't talk clearly.

"Thanks mom. I.. I love you." I say, as she kisses me on the cheek, and is pulled out.

 _This is it. Hunger Games, here I come._

* * *

 **Lumen "Lu" Caymen (District 3F - Age 15)**

* * *

Huxlin walks in with my parents first. He has tear marks traced across his face, and I hope that he got over the crying fast. I didn't want him to suffer if I died.

"Oh Lu. I love you so much." He says.

"Me too." I reply back.

I sit with my family for a couple more minutes. My parents try and offer advice, but become too choked up to even do so. Huxlin just sits faithfully by my side, the ever calming part of our twin pair.

Finally, it's time for them to go. I give each member of my family a hug, and tell them I love them.

The Peacekeepers arrive, and try and pull them out. My mother tries to resist.

"I scared Lu!" She calls, as the Peacekeepers try and drag her out. "I'm scared I'll never see you again!"

It breaks my heart to see her like this, but I give her a soft kiss on her cheek and say, "Don't worry, you will. I'll be back in a month. Love you all."

And with that, my family is gone. As far as I know, I may never see them again, or I will see them in a month. That's the cruelty of the Games. They make you wait for everything.

* * *

 **~AN~ Whew! District 3 Reapings are done! That means we're 1/4 of the way through Reapings! This one took me the longest by far; I didn't want to mess it up! Hopefully next update will be sometime near Wednesday. It's Friday now, so 4-5 days! Hope you liked this chapter, I'll give you some review questions below.**

 **~Madi**

 **Review Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you like better, Lu or Vary?**

 **2\. Who's your favorite character out of them ALL!**

 **3\. Rate them from favorite to least! (I know I've already done this, but it's fun to see)**

 **4\. And if you've submitted a tribute that I've written so far, what do you think of how I did? Please be honest! :)**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Brooklyn Fleur (District 4F - Age 18)**

* * *

The water lapped at my toes, urging me to fall into it, and swim away forever. I wish I could. The ocean layed out in front of me, and covered everything in my eyesight.

 _Too bad, I may never see this again._

I cradled myself in arms, wishing I could blow away on the wind, or float away out to sea. I didn't want to volunteer. But this is all my fault.

As a young 10 year old, I was anxious to join the Academy, where all the other 'cool' kids trained for the Hunger Games. I begged my parents to let me join, and they happily agreed. I worked hard, even harder than I should've. I just went there for the exercise, and the thrill of running hard along the beach, and thrusting a trident into a dummy.

When I was 16, the Academy told me that I'd be ready to volunteer when I turned 18. I ignored their warning, and went on with my training, knowing that on that Reaping day, I would stay silent, and someone else would volunteer in my place.

I never knew that the Academy would contact my parents. They told them everything. About how I was the best in the District, how I was ready to volunteer, and how they knew I would win. This hooked my parents, and they knew at that moment, that they would make me volunteer.

Shaking, I got up from the rock I was sitting on, and silently made my way back home. I shut the door quietly, and peeked into my sister Coral's room. She was sleeping peacefully, and her round cheeks glowed in the moonlight. She was 8 years old, and not eligable for the Reapings yet.

I layed out my Reaping outfit; a blue satin dress, with a matching coral headband. Then, I pulled on my Academy uniform, and marched out the door for one last training session.

I grabbed a trident from the shelf, and plunged it into a few dummys. The satisfaction came everytime, yet I knew it would be completely different if these were actual humans.

"Brooklyn!" I heard a voice barking at me, and turned to face my instructor, the one I secretly hated for making me volunteer.

"Yes Miss Abi?" I asked politely.

"You best be off now. Go pretty yourself up before you volunteer." She commanded.

I happily obliged. I was as ready as I was going to be. Hunger Games, here I come.

* * *

 **Lucius Fisher (District 4M - Age 17)**

* * *

The boat that I'm on whooshes against the early morning waves. Each one rocks the boat like a miniature earthquake. I've come to love these types of mornings. And I'm glad that I do. This will be my job for the remainder of my life.

"Caught one!" I yell to the crew, as I bring my trident back up from the sea. "Here's a nice big fish!"

"Thanks Lucius!" Ted calls back. He's the Captain of the ship. "Bet we can head in now. All you youngsters need to get ready for them' Reapings." He calls again with his unique accent.

Our fisherman's boat glides back to shore, and we all hop out, waving goodbye to each other.

I race back to my house, hoping to catch my family before they leave. I arrive home, and see three faces in the window.

"Mom! Malcolm! Amanda!" I yell as I walk in. My mother has gotten work off today from the Grocery Store where she usually works daily shifts.

My brother Malcolm is already dressed up for his first reaping, in a nice suit with a blue patterned tie. It's the nicest outfit I've ever seen him in, and he looks fantastic in it.

My girlfriend Amanda hangs back. She winks at me and says, "You ready for the Reapings?"

Neither of us are very nervous, because there's usually volunteers, but there's still the odd years where District 4 doesn't get any.

"You bet." I say back to her. We hug, and run outside with Malcolm and my mother, and start gathering the things we'll need.

I don't fear for myself, but more my brother, who is only 12 years old.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Fleur (District 4F - Age 18)**

* * *

I steady myself as I walk to the Reapings with my mother, father, and younger sister Coral.

"Now Brooklyn," My father chides, "You have to volunteer today." He emphasizes the "have" in his sentence.

"Honey, we'll be very disappointed in you if you don't." My mother says too.

"But I don't want to!" I exclaim, frantic to stop this.

"If you don't, we'll have no choice but to leave you on the streets. I know it sounds harsh, but our family is very prideful Brooklyn, and we can't be shamed as the family who has a daughter who doesn't want to go into the Games." He says.

I'd never survive on the streets. I'd rather die quickly in the Games, than slowly starving to death with nothing to eat. And there's still the chance that I may survive it.

I grimance away from them, and check myself into the Reapings. "Brooklyn Fleur, age 18." I say, like every year.

The lady smiles at me, and leads me to the 18 year old girl section. My parents try to wave to me, but I turn away. They don't care if I win or lose, but more cares if our reputation wins or loses.

I kind of hope that I lose in the Games, just to bring shame to them. But I won't. I'd never do that to Coral. I could never leave her alone with my parents, who'd force her to volunteer too.

I sit and wait, contemplating my decisions.

* * *

 **Lucius Fisher (District 4M - Age 17)**

* * *

I walk quickly to the Reapings, holding Amanda's hand while I walk. She smiles at me, and my whole body relaxes, just knowing that she's there.

Malcolm walks behind us, asking questions rapidly about the Reapings.

"So guys! Are there going to be volunteers this year?" He asks.

"Probably." I reply. "District 4 is usually a Career District, so we produce the 3rd most Victors out of them all."

"Wow." Malcolm says. "That's cool, but I'm never going to volunteer. I would be so scared."

"That's a good decision bud. You never want to risk your life for something that's not guaranteed!" Amanda chimes in. I always appreciated her positive attitude so much.

The 3 of us arrive to the Reapings, and I watch as my mother takes her seat in the crowd. I bring Malcolm and Amanda up to the check in station, and introduce Malcolm to the lady.

"Hello, this is my brother, Malcolm Fisher. He's 12 years old." I tell her.

"Thank you. And yourself?" She asks.

"Lucius Fisher, 17 years old." I reply. I listen as Amanda introduces herself as 'Amanda Crynstle, age 16.'

The kind lady brings each of us to our sections, and I hug Malcolm right before we are parted. He smiles nervously at me, and I give him a loving sqeeze on the shoulder. I then take off to my own area, and sit down, waiting for the Reapings to start.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Fleur (District 4F - Age 18)**

* * *

I've never been so nervous in my entire life. I keep telling myself that I don't have to do it, and that I could survive alone. But I know I'm just fooling myself. My parents have trapped me in a web of conspiracy.

"Welcome everyone!" The mayor calls to us. He gives the long introduction to the Reapings that we hear every year. I try to listen to calm my mind, but nothing works. I am visablly shaking, something that my parents will not approve of.

Our escort, Wave, steps up to the stage.

"Hello District 4! Let's kick off this years Hunger Games with the female tribute!" She screams emotionally.

Wave rattles her hand in the reaping ball, first plucking a slip from the top, then dropping it back in. She then plucks one from the bottom, and drops it back in. The wait is excruciating. She then picks one from the very middle, and brings it out.

Wave has chosen the female tribute for this year.

"Amanda Crynstle!" She calls. Heads turn, looking for this girl. A scared, 16 year old, gasps in fright, while a 17 year old boy screams, "No!"

Just like planned, I force myself to yell the two words I never want to hear again, "I volunteer!"

Amanda's face shows her immense relief. I walk up to the towering platform, and mount the stage.

"And who are you, young lady?" Wave asks.

"Brooklyn Fleur!" I manage to gasp out.

"District 4! Let's thank Brooklyn for volunteering!" Wave yells once again. I see my parents beaming faces, and I want to puke.

* * *

 **Lucius Fisher (District 4M - Age 17)**

* * *

I dry heave while I try and steady myself. I cannot believe what just happened. Amanda was reaped. I am completely in dept to that 18 year old who volunteered for her.

I would actually guess that Brooklyn didn't even know Amanda, but was one of those Academy girls who are in it for the glory. Typical.

"And now, for our male tribute!" Wave, our escort, says.

I pray and pray, not Malcolm, not Malcolm. If he was Reaped, I don't know what I'd do.

Wave picks a slip on the very bottom.

"Lucius Fisher!" She screams.

Thank goodness. It's not Malcolm. I smile, knowing that he's safe for another year.

"Lucius Fisher? Are you out there?" Wave asks. I hear Malcolm crying.

Malcolm wasn't reaped. But I was.

I shakily walk up the the stage, and stand next to Brooklyn. No one volunteers. I guess the Academy didn't pick a boy this year.

The ceremony's conclude, and I'm pulled into a room in the Justice Building.

My 3 visitors all come at once.

"Lucius!" Amanda cries, as she walks in. "I got reaped, and then you! Imagine if we'd both have had to go in." She's visablly crying now.

"Shhh.. It'll be okay. I promise. I'll come back to you all." I say.

We all sit together, not speaking, until it's time for them to leave.

"Remember my promise."

That's the last thing I say to my family.

* * *

 **Brooklyn Fleur (District 4F - Age 18)**

* * *

"Brooky!" Coral says as she walks in. "I'm going to miss you while your gone." She states simply.

She doesn't fully understand the concept of the Games. And I've never wanted to tell her what they actually are. It would hurt her too much right now.

A knock at the door sounds.

"Come in." I say.

It's my parents. "What do you want?" I ask, with a full blown glare on my face.

"We just want to thank you. You've brought so much honor to our family. We know you'll win." My father says.

It's a wonder how he can change from threatening to leave me on the streets, to congratulating me, all in one hour.

"We love your Brooklyn. We always have." My mother says.

 _If you truly loved me, you wouldn't force me to fight to the death._ I think, but don't say.

I keep my face expressionless, and the Peacekeepers come in, and pull my family out. If I win, I'm never seeing my parents again. I'll take Coral with me, and we'll live in the Victor's Village together.

And that's of course, IF I win...

* * *

 **~AN~ Yay! Two chapters in one weekend! I think that's going to be my schedule pretty much. 2 chapters a weekend, maybe one in the week. Expect District 5 reapings sometime this week.**

 **Ok, one thing! Next weekend, I'm going on vaca, so you'll get the D5 reaping this week, and then I'll take a week long break before the D6 are up!**

 **Review Questions (PLEASE REVIEW : YOUR TRIBUTES WILL RECEIVE BONUSES) I love reviews!**

 **1\. Who do you like better, Brooklyn, or Lucius?**

 **2\. Of the Career District, who should be in the Career alliance, and who shouldn't?**

 **3\. Who is the weakest out of all the tributes so far, in your opinion?**

 **Thanks everyone! Until next time!**

 **~Madi**

 **Please don't forget! Vote on the poll on my profile for your favorite tribute so far! The two tributes with the least votes (out of them all) will MOST LIKELY perish in the bloodbath, unless I can think of a reason to save them.**


	8. District 5 Reapings

_**Joye Waterson (District 5F - Age 16)**_

* * *

"Rory! Wait up!" I yell to my best friend and hop on my skateboard. Zooming away, I leave my home and all my worries behind. I hate Reaping Day. But not in the way that all the other kids do. I'm not worried about being reaped, or having someone I love be reaped. I hate it because it's the one and only day where my parents are truly happy. They are Hunger Games fanatics, and their one hope for life is for me to volunteer.

That's not going to happen anytime soon, believe me.

I catch up to Rory, and he yells at me goodnaturedly, "Slow poke! Betcha can't catch me!"

I easily accept his challenge, and we race through the nuclear buildings of District 5, the smog catching in my lungs and making me wheeze. Rory stops abruptly, and I run into his body.

"Hey? What was that for?" I asks annoyingly.

"Look." He points. "Your parents are here." He whispers while I follow his finger and spot my parents walking around the sidewalk.

"Ah crap. Their looking for me. I ditched home today when they started their annual speech about how I should volunteer." I complained back to him.

"Got it. Now let's go now before they spot you." He agrees with me.

We both plant our feet firmly on the ground, and push off. Racing back to his house, we grab our boxing gear, and head to his backyard, just like we've been doing everyday since we were 12.

"Joye. Listen to me." He states. "We need to be prepared in case we're reaped. First, parry my punch, and then sidestep to the right." He instructs, and I do as he says.

"Good. Now let's reverse. I'll parry and you punch." He says once again.

I'm just about to throw my third jab when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Come with us right this instant Joyeuse Waterson." My father says, apparantly having found me.

I groan inwardly, and sigh towards Rory. I give him the look that we both understand, and head off with my parents, trying to stay ahead of their walking pace. I don't need to talk with them right now.

"Please volunteer!" My mother cries to me. "All we want is to see you in the Arena! The Hunger Games are the chance of a lifetime, and you could be the lucky person to expirence it."

 _Lucky?_ I scoff in my head, but don't reply. I don't need to waste my time talking to them. They don't listen or respect me, so why bother. I don't think I've said anything to them for two years.

Upstairs in my room, I throw on a pair of pants and a shirt, not bothering to make sure they match. I'd never been concerned about my appearance or clothes, unlike all the other girls of Panem. That's exactly why I was best friends with a boy. They didn't care either.

The electric clock on my bedside table beeped, and I jumped slightly, mentally scolding myself for being scared. Living in a world like this, you couldn't spare time to be nervous about anything. The walk to the Reapings was short and sweet. I met up with Rory halfway, and we walked the rest together. He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk at the moment, but just walk, and listen to the world go on around me. This is what the Reapings do to people.

"Name please?" A man asks me, as I walk straight into a makeshift table.

"Um, uh." I take a moment to gather my surroundings and steady myself. "Joye, Joyeuse Waterson, age 16."

"Thank you, and right this way." He comments, leading me to an animal pen filled with girls my age.

Linnea Lebo, the 'prettiest' girl in the District, or so called by everyone, snickers when I walk in.

"Oh look everyone, a boy, in the girls pen." She titters, laughing at my short haircut.

"Oh look, a pig standing in a pen full of girls." I sarcastically say back. I hate Linnea. She's given me crap since I was five, and no one but Rory had ever stood up for me. I finally made a decision four years ago to start standing up for myself, and taking matters into my own hands. Since then, nothing changed, but I made myself feel better about it.

 _I hope she gets Reaped for the Games._

* * *

 ** _Gelder Anston (District 5M - Age 14)_**

* * *

The bell rings at school, and I hop out of my seat, happy with myself for once. I had managed to ace the last test we had taken in math, and become an official honor roll student. My parents would be proud. I ran home, excited to tell them the news.

"Guess what?" I asked them, the minute I had gotten in the door.

"You got on honor roll?" My dad guessed.

"You aced a test?" My mother questioned.

I could see the sparkle in both of their eyes, and said, "How'd you know?"

"Jelin came by this afternoon right before you came home and told us the news. Congratulations!" They both cried to me, extremely happy.

Jelin was my 13 year old cousin who went to the same school as me. Like I was a math whiz, he was amazing at History and could tell you just about any fact about Panem and the old country, the United States of America.

"Gelder, what are the statistical chances of you being Reaped for the Games today?" My dad asks, laughing while he does. For years we'd made jokes about the Games, because it's the alternative to being scared out of your mind. We tease each other about the chances of being picked, and pretend like it's not a lethal reality show.

"Well father, if your talking literally, there are about 5,000 boys eligible for the Reapings, and one will be picked. This gives me a 0.0002% chance of being Reaped today, which is extremely low." I smile at him.

"Good math." He says back. "And yes, that's a perfect chance, because it almost guarantees you won't be picked."

The mood quickly turns serious, as we're pulled back into the real reality of the Hunger Games.

"We should go." I state numbly. I walk out the door, and my mind hurts, pulling me back two years ago...

* * *

 _We sit quietly in the roped off area, at my first Reapings. I'm shaking, and I look over to see my family. My father gives me an encouraging thumbs up, and I know I'll be okay, no matter what happens. I squeeze my friend Temo's hand tightly, and we both pray as the boy tribute is announced._

 _"Temo Tinney!" The escort yells, and I scream. I felt like a blade had been plunged into my side, and my best friend, my other half, had been ripped from me._

 _"Not Temo!" I scream once again, ready to volunteer. I look over to my dad, who has tears streaming down his face, and he shakes his head. He doesn't want me to die, and I don't either._

 _I stay silent. Temo mounts the stage, and then disappears into the Justice Building. I get the last glimpse of him that I'll ever see, and then he vanishes forever._

* * *

Temo died 14 days later in the Cornucopia Bloodbath. Nobody ever expects a twelve year old to win the Games. Temo didn't last a day. It was then that I had realized the true cruelty of the Games, and I vowed to try and forget, and cover up the sadness that they bring everyone. That was why I made jokes every Reaping day.

I almost silently check into the lady at the booth, and slip to my spot. I look to my side, and see where my friend once stood beside me, two simple years ago. I shake the memory from my ahead, and once again recite to myself what I always say,

 _Remember, then forget._

* * *

 _ **Joye Waterson (District 5F - Age 16)**_

* * *

"... And that is why, to this day, every year we have the Hunger Games. To remind the Districts of the Capitol's loving mercy." The mayor finishes. I see the fury glistening behind his eyes when he says this. Most mayors love the Games, and ours pretends to. He does a very good job, and everyone assumes he does.

But I can see behind his facquade. I know he hates them, just like every other sane person who lived.

Our escort Velnonia mounts the stage, and cheers to the crowd. She's the worst out of all the escorts. She thinks that every living soul on earth worhips her and her ugly hair. That's not true.

She reaches her hand into the bowl, and pulls out a strip. "Our female tribute is..." _Please be Linnea, please be Linnea._ I plead to myself. "Joye Waterson!" She finishes, calling out my name.

I close my eyes, and sigh. I knew this would happen. God, I hate Karma. I wish that someone else goes into the Arena, then boom, I'm Reaped. I hear two cheers ring out from the crowd, and I know it's my parents.

They worship the Hunger Games, and I'm half sure that they signed me up for tessera, just so I might be picked. It's not like we need it, being one of the wealthier families in the District.

I mount the stage sullenly, scowling at the floor. I then internally remind myself to smile, and I grimace my teeth at Velnonia.

"Welcome Joye!" She says to me, clearly keeping her distance. "When we get you to the Capitol, we'll get you a nice dress!" She says to the crowd. I fight the urge to punch her in the nose. What kind of escort says that to their tribute in front of their entire district? She's sick.

The male tribute is quickly Reaped, and he doesn't register much in my brain, except for he's relatively small, and a measly 14 years old.

I'm quickly corraled into our Justice Building, where I immediately ban my parents. "Don't let Maria and Bryan Waterson in, but let Rory Whittaker come." I instruct firmly to the Peacekeepers, and they nod.

Rory arrives, my one and only visitor.

"You have training!" He says right away.

"Rory, no, I don't. Compared to the tributes from one and two, I'm dead meat." I complain.

"Do all of those days practicing boxing mean nothing to you?" He asks.

"They do!" I exclaim. "I'm just saying it's not enough! Yes, I'm good at hand to hand combat, but the others are better! They could beat me in a fight." I say.

"Whatever. I don't want to fight right now." He says. "You can win this, I know you."

I give him a doubtful look, but reply, "Sure. Thanks for the optimism."

"I'll see you again Joye." He winks, trying to keep the mood light, and walks out the door.

I know he means when I 'win the Games,' but to me, it sounds a whole lot like he means in Heaven.

* * *

 ** _Gelder Anston (District 5M - Age 14)_**

* * *

I watch carefully as the girl is Reaped. _Joye Waterson, hmmm.._ I keep her name in my head. She seems like a fighter. Being 16 years old, and relatively sturdy, she could easily win the Games this year if she's smart enough. She needs to play her cards right, but if she does, she has a great chance.

Velnonia reaches in the big bowl one more time, and grabs a slip exactly in the middle. She's not one to take minutes figuring out a slip to pick. Gosh, I really do hate the escorts who do that.

"Our male tribute for the the 35th Hunger Games is, Gelder Anston!" She screams perkily. There's nothing that makes her happier than when she's Reaping kids to go into a death match.

All eyes turn to me, and suddenly, I feel like Temo, my friend who was reaped two years ago. I see his ghost beside me, walking up to the stage with the same ashen face as myself.

I didn't volunteer for him, and gave myself another two years on Earth. Now, I would share his fate.

Saltwater reached my mouth as I began to cry. So did Temo when he was Reaped.

"Our two tributes, Joye Waterson and Gelder Anston!" Velnonia cried out. The girl beside me stood stoic throughout the entire process.

 _Remember, then forget._ I repeated to myself over and over again, but to no avail, the ghost of Temo wouldn't leave my side. I guess we wouldn't be parted until death. He hovered by me, a constant reminder of my upcoming doom.

Another bloodbath death, I guess that's always what I'll be.

The Justice Building swallows me up, and I'm locked into a room to wait for my parents. The Capitol doesn't want their tributes escaping before they can kill themselves.

My dad comes in with a half smile. "Gelder, you can win. Listen, you have a 4.2% chance of winning, which doesn't sound like a lot, but so does everyone else!"

I nod back at him, unable to say anything. Like myself, my mom can't seem to form words.

Life is so short. I wished I had used it better.

* * *

 **~AN~ That was my longest chapter yet! I hope you guys all like Joye and Gelder! Sorry it took so long to update, I was away from home. Now, updates will be regular!**

 **I used a new style of writing this chapter! Tell me what you think about it please! :)**

 ******IMPORTANT NOTE: For all the people who have submitted tributes, please review. It increase your chances of having your tribute go farther! :) :)******

 **We are almost halfway done with the Reapings! I expect to be done with them within a month, sound good?**

 **WANT TO INCREASE YOUR CHANCES IN THESE GAMES?**

 **\- Review!**

 **Speaking of review, here are the review questions, "Who do you like better?", "Please create an opinion chart!", "What do you think of my new writing style? Keep it? Or go back to the old one?"**

 **\- Vote in polls! Go to my profile to vote for your tribute!**

 **\- PM and give me suggestions/tell me how I'm doing. I love to hear from you guys!**


	9. District 6 Reapings

_**Piston Copperton (District 6F - Age 14)**_

* * *

"Gauge. Stop it." I whisper fiercly in my brother's ear. He chuckles, and comes out from behind the door. I scowl at him, but it doesn't last long. The goofy face he makes at me makes me double over in laughter.

"Nice try, but you won't scare me." I brag to him while slowly twisting my caramel covered hair into little braids that dance across my head. Each one frames my heart shaped face, and shows off my cheekbones.

The door slams downstairs, and my mother Savera enters, returning from the night shift at her hovercraft factory. My father Axle works as a train conductor, and isn't home much, so it's mainly just my myself, my mother, and my three sibilings, Marx, Gauge, and Carter. Guage and I are the only ones in our family eligible for the Reapings. Marx escaped without being Reaped, and Carter is too young.

"Piston, Guage, please come down here!" My mother yells from downstairs.

We both scamper down the stairs, pushing each other as we go.

"I'm going to beat you!" Guage yells, shoving me to the side.

"No way!" I yell, and my competitive attitude kicks in. There's no way I'll lose in a race. I fly down the stairs, and onto the main level, just seconds before Guage reaches the floor.

"Ha!" I laugh at him, and we both smile.

My mother chuckles at both of us, and comments "You two! Now let's all go upstairs, and I'll help you two pick out Reaping outfits."

We all walk upstairs, giggling, and talking about school. It's nice to have our mom just to ourselves for once, because my family is rarely home. With my father only back once every 6 months, and my mom only home on Sundays, my brother Marx practically raised us all.

My family is one of the most caring ones out there, and because of that, their never home. It's sad, really.

"Now Piston, you wear this black dress. It looks good with your hair." My mother instructs me. "And Gauge, you need to wear these pants. They fit with your eyes."

We each put on the outfits she picks, and run out the door together, anxious to get the Reapings over with. My mother lags behind both of us, and I meet my friend Blix as we're walking.

I cross my eyes at Blix, and we both laugh, instantly lightening the mood.

"You ready for the Reapings?" She asks me, as we both check into the town square.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I reply sarcastically. The Reapings are pretty much a joke in District 6. You check in, get super nervous, then don't get picked. It monotunoulsy repeats every single year until you turn 19.

Lorelai, our friend from school who helps with the check-in, leads us to our section.

"I'll be joining you guys in a minute. I just have to finish my shift helping these people register." She informs us, and we nod our acceptance back to her.

"Cough, cough." The mayor literally says in a feeble attempt to grab the Districts attention. "I will now begin the annual speech about the Hunger Games. Please be quiet and listen." He pleads with us, trying to stop the noise of District 6. Sadly, that's an almost impossible task.

He begins talking, and gives the entire speech with a scrunched up face, which I imitate to Blix, trying to make her laugh again.

She giggles, and the people around us give us disapproving looks, but we don't care.

 _Why should we, if there's a chance we could be Reaped for a death match in a minute, at least let us joke around a little?!_

* * *

 ** _Dante Falv (District 6M - Age 18)_**

* * *

 _No one get's my respect until they deserve it._ That's the moral I live my life on. I once trusted my parents, and then they used all the money I earned for morphling. See where that got me? Now, my only family is my sister Mallory. She pretty much gave up her life for me. Dropping out of school early to raise me, she's the one person in this world who I can actually trust.

The train that I'm on whooshes past District 5, and I can see our district in the distance. This is how I live. Traveling constantly, only going to my 'home' district once a year, on Reaping Day.

Because I haul crates of food, electronics, and more junk onto trains daily, I am very physcially fit, and look imposing. That, combined with the fact that I despise talking unless I have to, creates a combination that makes no one want to be your friend.

Not that I care.

"Ready for breakfast Dante?" My sister Mallory asks.

I grunt back to her, knowing that she deserves at least a reply in words, but not caring nonetheless. We both sit down at the makeshift table, and begin eating. Our chairs wobble as the train swerves, and I keep one hand on my breakable plate at all times.

With food in my belly, I feel immediately better. I get up from the table, excusing myself with a nod. Time for work before the Reapings.

I life a large hammer, and start to pound nails on the walls of the train. Someone has to make sure that the train doesn't fall apart. I pound for hours, each row of nails completing itself after I hammer the bed of nails in. The train pulls itself into the station, and I groan in disgust. I couldn't care less about the Reapings and who's picked. Whether it be me, or another dumb kid, I don't care.

If I was Reaped, it wouldn't matter to me. Smashing nails and smashing in some 12 year old's brains isn't that much different. The only thing I would miss would be Mallory. But oh well, she's a tough girl. That's why she's the one person in this world I respect.

By the time we arrive to the District square, we're super late. The Reapings have already begun, and I can see that the escort is preparing herself to pick another female tribute.

"Hello." The check-in person says in a rushed manner. I glare back as a reply.

She checks her list, and sees the one person not checked off. "Dante Falv?" She asks, and I nod back to her. "Over this way, quickly!" She begs for my sake, not wanting me to get into trouble with the Peacekeepers.

What she doesn't realize though, is that I could bash the brains of two Peacekeepers in one blow. I'm that strong.

Like I said earlier, I don't care about the outcome of these Reapings. I'm never worried. The Reapings bore the heck out of me, and I can't stand waiting, just hoping to get them over with and haul myself out of District 6 once again like every year.

I glance over at the clock, and count down the seconds until I can leave. These are my last Reapings, and then I never have to come back to this District. Never, once again do I have to step foot here.

 _And I'm glad of that._

* * *

 _ **Piston Copperton (District 6F - Age 14)**_

* * *

I tap my foot on the ground impatiently, ready to get this over with. I watch out into the crowd, and finally spot Guage, sitting just feet away. His head in bowed in his hands, and his face is pained with tangible fear. I hope for his sake, that he can continue to live his life unscarred, and forget the horrors of the Games.

Betton, our escort, slips up to the stage, his pale orange skin gleaming in the sunlight, making him look nauseated.

He sighs and exclaims, "Let's just get this over with. Maybe next year I'll get a better district."

His lack of respect for the citizens of District 6 angers me. I glare up into the sun, daring him silently to look into my eyes. When he does, I hope he's melted by the fury in my face.

Blix looks over at me, and sees the look I'm giving Betton. She laughs stating, "I know Piston. But we just gotta bear it. It's our job to entertain these Capitol socialites. Just let them get a quick laugh over the deaths of two of our kids, and then prepare for next year."

I'd never seen that side of Blix before, usually she was so cheery and light, but today, something had changed in her, and she became grim. I guess that's what living in Panem does for you.

The Reaping begins and Blix and I continue to whisper to each other. "Who d'ya think will be picked." Blix quietly says, and her accent comes through.

"I just hope it's not Guage. I don't think he's well Blix. I mean, at home, he's fine and all. He'll play with me like normal and everything, but I saw him today. The stress and fear we live in is getting to him." I confess to her.

"Oh Piston. You can ju-..." She abruptly stops, and I look quizzically at her.

"Piston Copperton! Are you here?" Betton yells loudly. All eyes turn to me, and I hear hysterical wails from behind me. "Come up to the stage young lady!" He grumbles.

"No! No! I volunteer!" My 10 year old brother Carter screams.

Betton chuckles, glad the citizens of District 6 finally get a chance to amuse him. "Sorry bud. Your too young to be reaped, and plus, of the opposite gender. You'll get your chance in a couple years. Can't let your older sis steal all of the glory!"

I slowly make my way up to the stage, taking my own sweet time. I need to let this sink in. I trip on the bottom step of the podium, and then start to lose it. My shoulders start shaking, and I start coughing loudly.

 _Calm down Piston. You need to seem confident. If you want to win, or at least have a chance, you need sponsors._ I tell myself.

The shaking stops immediately. I stand on the stage, and close my eyes, sending off a last goodbye to my District.

The Reaping soon ends, leaving me to my sorrow in a silent, empty room.

Blix and my older brother Marx walk in first.

"Heyy..Hey, it's okay Piston." Marx says, comforting me.

"Where's mom and Guage?" I ask, with no tears in my eyes.

Blix looks uncomfortable. "Guage kind of.. um.. brokedown when you were reaped. Your mom is comforting him outside, but the Peacekeepers don't want to let them in."

"Oh." I sigh. I almost ask why, then realize. The Capitol can't have any mentally unstable people harming their precious tributes before the Games begin. Not saying that Guage would ever harm me. He just needs a break, to stay at home for a while, recover.

"You do great, I know it." Blix says.

"Find yourself one good ally, preferrably female like yourself." Marx instucts. "Make sure their trustworthy, and in-between a definite bloodbath vicitim, and a Career. Hang out with them until the final 8, then leave each other."

"Ok." I say feebly, and watch as two Peacekeepers storm in, and drag Blix and Marx out. The keyhole in the door turns, and I'm locked in.

 _I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family._

* * *

 ** _Dante Falv (District 6M - Age 18)_**

* * *

I watch, disgusted, as a young girl is brought up to the stage. I'm not sure how far she'll make it in the Games. Once again, I glance at the clock hanging up above. 7 minutes. Only seven short minutes until I'm out of District 6 forever, riding on trains for the rest of my life.

7 minutes until I don't have to do another reaping ever again. 7 minutes until my life truly starts.

"Okay so, let's get this done." Betton, our stupid escort annouces, "our male tribute is, Dante Falv."

I grunt in anger, furious that my life has been uprooted. I storm to the stage, and nearly knock down the microphone stand.

"Any words Dante?" Betton asks, shrinking away as I tower over him. I glare in response, not wanting to waste my words on a District that never cared for me and Mallory. District 6 doesn't deserve me.

I never thought I'd be picked. But I'm not scared. I'm ready to face this like I have all the other challenges in my life. Head on, until I win. I wasn't going out without a fight, and I have to make sure that everyone understands that.

One burly guy comes up to me, and tries to pull me into a building. I yank my arm away from his grasp, and walk towards the nearest room. I plunk myself down, and look at the wall.

A knock sounds at the door, and I finally look up. "Hey Dante." Mallory says.

"Come to live the last moments with me before I go to my death?" I ask her, widening my eyes.

She laughs gently. "No, I came to say goodbye until I see you again. Dante, I know that all the families of the tributes tell them that they can win, but you actually can."

I silently agree with her in my mind. I know I can win, I'm just not sure if I will. I don't have a problem with killing, if it's to save my own life. I bash enough nails a day anyway.

Mallory touches me on the hand, the bare maximum affection that I allow, and walks out the door, closing it tightly behind her.

I groan, and lay my head down on the floor.

 _Seven minutes. That's how close I got to freedom. And now the stupid Captiol wrecked it. They wrecked it all._

* * *

 ** _~AN~_ Yay! D6 Reapings are done! Expect D7 Reapings sometime this week.**

 **I really liked writing Dante. He's definetely not one of my favorite personality wise characters, but I think that he'll have a lot of depth to him later.**

 **As for Piston, she's feisty, and I hope I conveyed that over. I like her personality, and she seems to have a good drive.**

 **Once again, please review! Your tribute will have a better chance if you do!**

 **Review questions:**

 **~Create an opinion chart**

 **~Give me a suggestion :)**

 **~State your favorite, and least favorite tribute so far**

 **~Vote in the poll on my profile!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **-Madi**


	10. District 7 Reapings

_**Cedar Winden (D7F - Age 16)**_

* * *

I knew my father would be happy the minute I stepping into the tesserae officiating office to resign. He had been furious when little twelve year old me came running into the house, pulling a wagon of grain and oil behind me. I knew he'd be mad, but I just had to. I needed our family to survive.

Fast forward four years, and we're actually doing pretty well. My father recently got promoted to a lumber managment job, and with the new money coming in, I felt that I could safely discard the tesserae I'd been taking.

"Hello?" I ask the lady sitting at the office. "My name is Cedar Winden. You must have me on your records."

She types a couple things into her electropad, and comes up with my information. "Yes, I have you. Why have you come to see me today?"

"I'd like to officially resign from my tesserae." I tell her firmly.

She laughs, obviously not used to having kids come and resign. They only kids who took tesserae were the ones who desperately needed it. The ones that would die without it.

"Okay sweetie. I got you covered." She says, pushing two buttons on her screen.

I nod my goodbyes to her, and leave. I rush down to the river, glancing at my watch as we go. I'm late, once again.

Gliding into the hidden shack we've created, I see my friends, Aspen and Oake. Aspen's face is pinched up with worry. Not that I'd blame her, it must be awful having 8 siblings, 7 of them in the reaping range.

"You okay?" I ask Aspen gently.

"Yeah." She sighs. "You know..."

"If I was in charge of the district, I'd try and petition to abolish the tesserae, and just give out food to all the citizens living in poverty." Oake comments, his face screwed up in thought.

Thinking of things to improve out district was one of our favorite pasttimes. We did it everyday, thinking, brainstorming, and making plans to act. Someone needed to change our district for the better.

Of course, we never did anything though. It was too risky, and me with my 14 year old sister Acacia, and Aspen with her 8 other siblings, it was just too much of a risk for us to take. We could never hurt our families in any way possible.

"Aspen?" Oake asks her.

"Mmmhmm?" She says back to him.

"How are you guys doing? Need anymore tesserae money?" He asks. It was a secret agreement between us 3 that Aspen got a cut of whatever tesserae money Oake and I made. She needed it the most, and without it, her and her family could never live.

She looks back to us, tears glistening in her eyes. "We're okay for now." She says, barely audible. "We all better go now. Don't want to be late for the reapings."

I squeeze their hands as we all walk out. "It'll all be fine guys. We're all safe, I guarentee you."

Scurring out of the old shack, we all run off in different directions, back to our houses. I enter in the front door, where my sister Acacia is waiting for me.

"Cedar! Where were you? Oh never mind that, just go change quickly! We have to leave in 2 minutes!" She says frantically.

I rush upstairs, not wanting to cause her distress. I throw on an olive green tanktop and my favorite pair of jeans. I brush through my lion's mane of hair, and thump downstairs. Grabbing Acacia's hand, we both rush out the door.

Her little hand shakes as we run, though I doubt either of us will be reaped. I stopped taking tesserae, and she never has, so compared to the a thousand some kids who take tesserae, like Aspen's family, we seem perfectly safe.

"Cedar and Acacia Winden" I spit out the words at the man sitting at the desk.

"You two better hurry." He reprimands, and I give Acacia a quick kiss on her cheek.

We both rush to our sections, and sit up straight, hoping to seem like we were there the entire time.

 _That was a close call. Will it be the only one of today?_

* * *

 ** _Alder Keen (D7M - Age 15)_**

* * *

 _'Come on guys!' I yell to my two friends Birch and Spruce. 'Let's get out of here!' I yell as we all giggle, leaving the mess we just made behind. We had sprinkled banana peels all across Birch's floor, hoping someone would be unlucky enough to slip on them._

 _"Why do banana's wear sunscreen?" I shriek to them as we run out the door._

 _'I don't know, why?' Spurce asks, laughing hysterically already._

 _'They 'peel' easily!' I hoot, and we all shriek together._

 _The Three Musketeers. Alder, Birch, and Spruce. We were the perfect prank trio, and we didn't plan to stop that soon._

* * *

I sit up abruptly in bed, still grinning from my dream. We were all so young then, so naive, but it still makes me laugh to think about all the old times us three had. That had stopped years ago, when we all had to start work, but that didn't keep us from remembering good times! Those were the best memories we all had.

I pull on my work boots, and head out to the forest along with all the other teenage boys of District 7.

"Ugh, another day of work." Birch complains to me and Spruce as we all walk into the tall trees.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't complain bud." I joke back to him. "All this work builds our character," I say as they both sigh. "And..." I pull my shirt up to show them my chest, "it gives us all this." I say pointing to my chest once again. "A body that the ladies can't resist." I wink at them and we all chuckle.

"Let's go!" Bruce, our boss, shouts to us, pointing into the woods. "Go chop some trees boys!"

We all give each other the fake-annoyed look, and head off, hoping to get a good day's pay before we have to leave for the Reapings. We could all use it. The three of us all take tesserae, mostly in part to keep our siblings from doing it.

My 13 year old sister Willow could never survive the Games, and therefore, I forbid her from taking tesserae. That, and I love her too much to see her do that.

We all grab an axe from the hanging shelf, and begin chopping at ours piles. The mood darkens as the sun goes behind a cloud, and I feel a need to crack another joke. It gets so uncomfortable when it's quiet!

"How many of us will it take to screw in a lightbulb?" I ask everyone seriously.

I get an unhappy look from one-half of the crew. "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Bruce asks sarcastically, hoping to derange my attitude.

"None, because they don't have lightbulbs in the forest!" I say, smiling at everyone, hoping to get at least a little laugh.

Nothing comes. I guess not the time. I never know when-or when-not to crack a joke. It's my worst quality. And also my most endearing. Most of the girls like it, I guess.

Soon after, a shrieking whistle blows.

"Go home! Works done!" Bruce yells to all of us briefly. We all jump off our log, and rush to the exit.

"See you all later!" I yell to everyone, and get a few waves in return. The walk home isn't far, and I jog anyway, hoping to get a little more exercise in.

"Hey Willow! I'm home!" I yell to my sister. She walks down the stairs with little ribbons in her hair. I smile at her, but also am a little confused when I see them. "Where'd you get those?" I ask her.

"Mommy bought them for me!" She says, and skips past me on the stairs.

I grimace slightly after she leaves, thinking of the money that we could've spent on food.

 _Don't think that way Alder. Willow deserves something nice every once-in a while._

"C'mon Willow. Time to go. Let's walk together," I tell her, hoping it calms her nerves slightly.

As we're walking, I see a group of girls from my school. I wave, and wink at them all. "Good luck today!" I yell to them, and they all say something inaudable back to me. I just wink again, and keep walking with Willow.

When we arrive, since we're early, I help her get settled in. I lead to her section, and help her find her best friend Grova. They sit together, and I watch for a little bit. Grove says something funny, and Willow laughs back, reassuring me that she'll be fine.

I find Birch and Spurce sitting together, and I join them.

"You guys know the saying on reaping day?" I ask them.

"Yeah, of course." They say back to me.

"Well I think it should be, 'May the odds be never in your favor,' instead of ever. After all, two kids do die soon after." I comment, playing the line for jokes.

Before they can respond, the escort climbs the stage, and the reapings begin.

* * *

 _ **Cedar Winden (D7F - Age 16)**_

* * *

Occalynnea climbs the stage and picks up the microphone after the mayor finishes her speech. It makes a little screechy sound, and she scowls. It amazes me how she can be mad about a microphone when she's about to pick two kids to send to their death.

I sneak a peek over at Aspen, who's face has turned green. I give her a reassuring smile, and squeeze her hand once again. "It'll all be okay." She has 7 other siblings in the Reaping bowl, and I only have 1, yet I feel like I'm going to barf. _Acacia can't be picked, she just can't._ I tell myself.

"Our female tribute for this year is," She says in a bored manner, plunging her hand into the female reaping bowl.

"Cedar Winden!" She yells, and I feel my half-smile plunge off my face.

 _I just got reaped for the Hunger Games._

I shakily mount the stage, tuning out Occalynnea as she talks about what a 'great' tribute I'll be. There's nothing I can do about this, and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to change the fact that I'm reaped.

 _I'm ready for you Capitol. And I'm going to face every obsticle you throw at me. Head on._

I just finish up my promises to myself when I'm lead off the stage, and locked into a small, dismal room, with only a bench for the decoration.

Aspen and Oake spill into my room first.

"God Cedar. I can't even believe it. And right when you've given up tesserae!" Oake says first. "But you'll do fine. I know it. You just have to believe in yourself, no matter what."

"And know that we love you, no matter what happens. We'll always be here for you." Aspen says. "You stood by me, even in my toughest times. I'll never forget that."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to give the Games my 100% effort, but I can't promise anything. Just know that our friendship was my life, and it will forever be, even in death." I say, not wanting to choke up.

Our time together was too short, and their pulled out of the room.

My next visitors yet again don't surprise me. My father and Acacia race into the room.

"We're not too late are we?" My father asks, out of breath. "It was hard to get through the crowd!" He quietly sobs. "I couldn't bear to think that we wouldn't get to say goodbye."

"Love you Cedar." Acacia chokes out, her tears billowing over her eyelids. "Your the best big sister I could ever ask for."

"And I love you both. I'll try to make it back to you. But if I do.. you know.. not come back, don't spend your lives grieving over me. I could never bear that." I say to them, hoping the truth doesn't hurt them as much as it hurts me.

They both nod, and open their mouths to say more, but are pulled out before they can talk again.

 _Goodbye District 7. You've been good to me._

* * *

 ** _Alder Keen (D7M - Age 15)_**

* * *

My words seem to get caught in my throat as Cedar Winden is reaped as the female tribute. I see a young girl, in the 14 year old's section, scream for her sister. It hurts to watch, mainly because she reminds me so much of my sister Willow.

Occalynnea climbs the stage again and whispers into the mic, "That's our female tribute. Let's get the male tribute now!"

She discreetly puts her hand gently into the basket, and plucks a name ever so carefully. I'd never seen someone make such a show out of picking a reaping name before. Those Capitolites will do anything for attention.

Each boy in the district sucks in a breath of air as Occalynnea's lips part to announce the unlucky man.

"Alder Keen!" She yells, her eyebrows jumping.

Each bone in my body goes numb. _No, she's kidding. It's not me._ I deny it to myself. There's no way.

"Hellooo? Are you there Alder?" She asks the crowd, and people begin to part way for me.

I bite my lip, nodding my head ever so slightly. _It's me. I need to give up being whiny, and accept my fate._

"Let's hear it for Alder!" Occalynnea says, even though I'm not a volunteer. I guess she does have some pity for me.

And that makes me angry. I don't want the citizens of the Capitol or of my District to pity me! I need them to see that I'm a fighter, even though I probably won't win. I try and hold my head high, retaining my dignity, until I reach the small room where I wait for my goodbye's.

My family comes in first. My father begins to rattle off a list of the things I can do to stay alive, while my mother and Willow watch and listen silently. I can see how much this hurts them, but they try to remain calm.

"First, quickly grab some supplies from the cornucopia," He instructs, "Then, hide away, unless your challenged and..." My father drones on and on while I try and nod along.

"I'm scared Alder." Willow says, seeming younger than she actually is.

"Don't be. I'll do fine. No matter what happens, I'll be okay. It's you I'm worried about. Willow, Mom, you guys have to stay strong." Willow nods, but my mother looks away.

"Mom, listen to me. You need to be there for Willow. Promise me?" I say firmly.

"Yes." She whispers, and then my family is taken away, like they were blown away on the wind.

Lastly, Spruce and Birch walk in together. My best friends try to comfort me the best they can, but I can't take my mind off my family. I just hope that they don't fall apart when I die.

"Good luck bro." They both say, clapping me on the back as they walk out. Usually, I would reply with some snarky comment, or a joke, but my mouth refuses to open, or even reply.

The Hunger Games are changing me already.

* * *

 **~AN~ Yay! D7 = done! These were actually my favorite reapings to write so far! We are so close to finishing! I promise you that D8 Reapings will be up by this Sunday. Maybe even earlier!**

Remember, reviews will help your tributes stay in! The more detailed - the better! :) I love to hear from you all.

Please contact me (via PM) if you'd like to know who your tribute(s) are allying with. The alliance list is complete!

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Update your opinion chart**

 **-Who do you like better, Cedar or Alder? (They were submitted by the same person! :))**

 **-What district is your favorite so far?**

Until next time, Have a good day!

~Madi


	11. District 8 Reapings

**_Cordelia Velour (D8F - Age 15)_**

* * *

The bell on the wall rings, and each kid in the room stands up abruptly. I sigh loudly as one of the boys steps on my foot and scuffs my shoe. He looks over, and shrugs apologetically, while I roll my eyes.

School was let out early today, because of the Reapings. Most kids go home and cry to their parents, but not me. I won't be picked, becuase I'm the mayor's daughter. I doubt the Capitol would ever do that to me, or my dad. After all, I haven't been reaped yet, have I?

I skip home, thinking of the dress I have waiting for me. I'm making it myself, because I couldn't find a nice enough one in the store for me. This dress will blow the roof off everyone else's.

I walk absentmindedly through the town, imagining my reaping look in my head. My blonde hair falls in soft waves down my back. Yes... I'll need my mother's curling iron.

The thought of her brings me back to reality. She won't be using the iron. I bet you I'll get home, and she'll be past out drunk on the floor, like usual. We had a talk weeks ago, and she promised to try and get better. She's held up her end of the promise for now, but I'm still come home everyday, expecting to see that she's given up on her goal.

When I was younger, her drinking was way worse. That's why I took up sewing for a hobby. It took my mind off my mother, and gave me and excuse to make myself look beautiful.

When I got back to my house, I saw my mother past out on the couch. Fury built up inside me, but I tried to boil it back down. Maybe she was just sleeping...

"Mother?" I asked, as I shook her awake.

"Yes, darling?" She asked me, her eyes gently opening, with no sign of a slur.

"Oh, um, just came to tell you that I'm home, and I'm leaving for the Reapings in an hour." I said, surprised she was awake.

"Okay. I'll wish you goodbye before you leave." She replies, knowing that she won't be going to the reapings. My father loves her dearly, but can't take her anywhere in public now. When her drinking problem was the worst, her told the district that she had a disease that couldn't be cured, that way no one would expect to see her out in the public.

"Edwin?" I call out, asking for my 18 year old brother.

"Yes Cordelia?" He asks me back.

"Will you go get me my beauty supplies?" I asked him. "I'll pay you back later." I said, knowing that I actually won't. I had definetely inherited my father's manipulative streak.

He arrives back in my room three minutes later, carrying my almost finished dress, my sewing basket, plus my makeup and curling iron. I get to work quickly, finishing the last stich on the dress almost immediately.

"There!" I cry out, holding it up in the air. The sparkles sewn on glimmer in the light.

Now time for my makeup. I quickly curl my hair, and carefully brush on some mascara and eyeliner. I finish off my look with a dab of pink lipstick.

"Perfect. Edwin! Time to go!" I call to him.

"But it's too early!" He replies back.

"The Reapings start earlier this year!" I say to him, lying.

"Oh fine. Let's go." He shouts back, and I hear the door slam as he walks outside to wait.

My look is perfection, my brother is waiting, and my mother is laying inside, not drunk. Could this day get any better?

We walk carefully down to the Reaping square, where my dad waits on the platform, ready to give his annual Hunger Games speech. We get to bypass the other kids waiting in line to check-in, earning us some glares.

My dad waves us ahead, and we get checked in quickly.

"You two!" He barks. "Come here. Now don't be worried about the Reapings. I'm sure President Snow would never allow you to be picked." He reminds us like every year.

"Yes Dad." I say back.

"Now go get ready and sit in your sections." He murmurs tightly. "It's show time."

* * *

 ** _Wystan Knowles (D8M - Age 15)_**

* * *

Reaping day is the quietest day of the year. All the roaring factories shut down, and the city goes completely into silence. I like it.

"Hey Wystan!" My friend Sayer says as I walk past him on my way home. "I bet one of us will get Reaped!" He says with a smile on his face.

My smile drops and my bottom lip starts to quiver. I don't like when people say comments like this. "Hey man. I was just kidding!" Sayer laughs it off.

I nod as he walks away, but that kind of thing hurts too much coming from him. We've been best friends for years, but soon after we became close, I wanted to become more than friends. I've always been too afraid to tell him that. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way...

I look down at the ground, staring at the two fingers I lost in the factory accident a year ago. I still haven't gotten used to only having 8 fingers total.

I sigh again, wallowing in my own pity for myself. _Get over it Wystan. At least you have a loving family._ I tell myself.

I walk back to my house, just like I do every day of the year.

"Hello Wystan!" My mother calls, just knowing it's me walk in the door. My sister Oriel, who's 11, has one more year before she finally is eligible for the reapings. Lucky her. I envy the younger kids in our district. Their just so innocent, not knowing what awaits them as they grow older. The lucky ones make it through the reapings, and the unlucky ones... well, that's bad for them.

I cough loudly, and my mom pats me on the back. "Just cough it out sweetie, cough it out." She repeats. All the smog in District 8 has given me bad lungs, even though we live on the edge of the city.

She absintmindedly rubs my shaved bald head, and pulls her hair back into a low bun. I can tell she's stressed out by the look in her eye, but she's trying to be brave for us kids. I know it.

"Oriel, you stay here with your father." My mother instructs her. "Wystan, you come with me and Jevon. Let's go get the Reapings over with." Jevon is my 17 year old brother, who's practically a polar opposite of me. Strong and muscled, he looks just as much like me as a rock does a feather.

I walk with her out the door, patting Oriel on the shoulder as I go.

"See you when I get back." I tell her, mostly to make her feel good. I don't want to take advantage of my previous luck. We scurry down the paved, muddy roads, making it to the reapings just in time.

The sky is cloudy, just like every other day in District 8, and the mood just depresses me even more. Let's just get this done.

* * *

 ** _Cordelia Velour (D8F - Age 15)_**

* * *

I wave to my dad excitedly as he mounts the stage. Like always, he pretends he doesn't see me. I laugh on the inside, knowing that he cares, but has to act professional for the cameras.

I pat down my hair, wanting to look nice for the cameras. If we're all on live TV, we should at least be presentable, because our district is less than...

My daddy picks up the microphone, and gives the speech, sounding as peppy about the Capitol as he usually does. I wonder if he really likes them as much as it sounds?

Avalinna, our escort, runs up the steps to the stage, adjusting her purple wig as she goes. When I become a Capitol designer when I'm older, I'm going to try and take all those ugly fashion statements out of style, and introduce a natural look, one that will actually look good on everyone.

"Well hello District 8!" Avalinna calls out to us. "Welcome!" It barely crosses my mind, but I wonder why she's welcoming us to our own district. It doesn't make sense at all.

"Let's get this show on the road!" She says, and reaches her hand into the reaping ball. I stay perfectly calm, knowing I'll be fine.

She pulls out the reaping slip, and my dad peers over her shoulder. His eyes widen in surprise and fear, and for a second, I'm sure it's me. But I shake off the thought. I'm sure he looks like that every year, and I just don't notice.

 _The Capitol won't pick a mayors kid, will they?_

"Cordelia Velour!" She screeches, calling my name.

I swear my heart stops in place. Whispers float around. People know that the mayors kid was reaped. I look up at my dad, who's eyes stay dry, but is beckoning me up to the stage in fear. I lose it then.

Tears flow freely down my face, and I'm crying loudly. I'll never get to design another dress again, or achieve my dream of becoming the most famous Capitol designer. It's all gone.

My dad stands behind me on stage, while I face my district, bawling my eyes out. I can't help it. Everything has been taken from me.

Avalinna walks me off stage, while I watch Edwin and my dad frantically call to me. I'm marched into a room, with the bolt locked. I don't deserve to be treated like this.

Edwin and my dad come in together.

"My god Cordelia. I'm so upset right now, but could you have at least held it together in front of the nation?" My dad says incredulously. "I did, and so did Edwin. Everyone's watching you, and you burst into tears!" He reprimands while I continue crying. He's sees my upset face, and says, "I'm sorry sweetie. We do love you, and wish you the best in the arena."

"Cordy, you deserve to win. Now, just trust your luck." Edwin says while I nod unhappily. I had a life ahead of me. A famous, rich, pampered life, one that I could live in style.

For once, I stopped crying. I needed to fight. I needed to fight for what was stolen from me. If I just used my manipulation, maybe I could trick the other tribute into fighting for me, or even get myself into the Career alliance. Then, I would have a chance of winning.

I thought the Captiol would save me, but I guess I'm wrong. They really do have no mercy.

* * *

 ** _Wystan Knowles (D8M - Age 15)_**

* * *

The mayor's daughter was reaped this year. Is anyone really safe in the Capitol's eyes?

Avalinna walks up to the microphone to draw a boy. The district is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. We never lived like this. Only on reaping day, for an hour every year, was District 8 truly quiet.

"Okay everyone! And here's your boy tribute..." She plucks a simple strip from the side of the bowl, in the middle.

She carefully unfurls it, making the entire reveal a spectacle to behold. "Wystan Knowles!" She calls out, announcing my name to be the tribute.

I wail loudly, tears streaming down my face, much like the girl reaped minutes ago. Jevon doesn't volunteer. I never expected him to.

I can't move. I'm rooted to the ground. My feet stick where they are like cement, and I wail louldy once again. It can't be me. I won't survive a minute into the Games. I refuse to kill.

The escort looks at me not moving, and gestures to a Peacekeeper. Before they can grab me, the boy to my left gives me a shove, and I topple forward onto the bottom step leading up the stage.

"Well hello there, Wystan," Avalinna murmurs into the microphone. "Glad you came to join us." She says in a feeble attempt at humor. I ignore her remarks, and stare intensly down at my mom, who has her head buried in her hands. I then focus my gaze on Jevon, and I direct anger towards him. Why didn't he volunteer for his little brother? He'd have a better chance at winning than I would!

I wish I lived in District 2, where kids never go into the Arena unless they want to. It's really unfair.

I'm guided off the stage, none too gently, and thrown into a room, amid the Peacekeepers whispering, " _Weakling...Bloodbath..."_ And so on. Not that I cared one bit. I knew I was done for the minute I was reaped. There's no way I'll kill a single human being.

I could never live knowing that I had someone else's blood on my hands. I'd waste away.

I hear a soft knock on my door, and Sayer comes in. "Hey bud. Sorry about earlier." He says, referencing the remark he made about one of us being reaped. It actually came true.

"It's fine." I say. "Sayer. I'm not going to come back. You've been a great friend to me, and I really like you." I say quickly.

He smiles, and looks me in the eye. "I'll never forget you Wystan. Go out the arena, and show them what you've got." He winks, and leaves the room slowly.

Lastly, my mother and Jevon come to visit. She still holds her hands slightly over her face, and has the same frightening look in her eye. Jevon stands awkwardly at the back of the room, not really one to speak a whole lot.

"Mom, I'm not going to kill." I tell her. "I just can't do it."

She nods, slowly accepting what that means. "I'm so proud of you. I've never been more proud of anyone ever before. Wystan, you are choosing to play the Games on nobody's terms but your own, and I love that. I love you." She says, emphasizing the you.

I kiss her cheek, tracing my hand down it. We exchanage a few more words of sorrow before she's pulled out, and I'm left to contemplate how I'll spend the rest of my days.

 _They are numbered._

* * *

 **~AN~ District 8? Check! Whew, I'm 2/3 of the way done with reapings! I'm so proud! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, and I'm going to start sharing news with you all in my authors notes. Here we go!**

 **News!:**

-I opened up the SYOT to the sequel to this book, info on my profile. To any concerned people, I will not start writing the sequel until I've finished Wisps of Hope. I just wanted to open up the SYOT early in order to get the best submissions possible

-I'm closing the poll for now. The data that I've gotten so far is deleted, and I'm not using it. I will start the poll once again with ALL the tributes once the reapings are done.

-Please PM me with any questions about your characters, alliances, weapons, training scores, etc.

-Lastly, I'm getting busy with end of the year school stuff. Lacrosse tryout are actually in an hour for my school, and I also play on my state's team for lacrosse. This means updates only once a week. :(. Sorry! But I still expect to get the reapings done within the next month! Yay for that!

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Update your opinion chart.**

 **-Do you think Cordelia should manipulate herself into the Career alliance like she hopes?**

 **-Lastly, say your favorite tribute from this chapter.**

Bye, and have a good day!

~Madi.


	12. District 9 Reapings

_**Mazie Harvest (D9F - Age 15)**_

* * *

My alarm cuts into my dream, waking my from the only place I truly feel peaceful... In my sleep. I crawl out of bed, rolling onto the floor, where I grope around for my workers dress. The restaurant that I work at assigned us all uniforms, and it's only my luck that I got the ugliest one of them all. A beige smock, covered with a frilly white apron and red poka dots.

I would usually never be caught dead in something like that, but, it was for my family. The restaurant gives me money, so I show up everyday. That's the only thing keeping me going.

Having 4 kids isn't easy. Well, of course, they aren't mine. It was my mother and father decisions to have them. I don't completely blame them though. They didn't know that they'd be having twins. They only expected 3 kids. That, we would've been able to afford.

Pepper and Rylan are 9 now, and two big balls of spunk. They keep me going each day, their spirited little grins peeking into my room each and every morning. It's what I live for.

I swiftly make my way to the restaurant, and serve the morning shift. Collecting my pay at the counter, I give a contented sigh. Every single bit of this money is going to my parents, and I plan to keep it this way for a long time.

Walking out the door of the restaurant, I spot my friend Lily.

"Heading to the grain factory?" I ask her.

"Yep, are you?" She asks back.

"Yeah." I reply. "I just finished my restaurant shift, and now I'm heading to meet my mom. We'll probably each work the 2 hour shift, and then go get ready for the reapings." I tell her, wanting to get on my way.

"Mazie! You work too hard!" She says.

"Not enough." I say. "I can't wait to get done with my schooling. Then, I'll be able to work full time." I say, and she rolls her eyes in mock exasperation. We laugh, and each go on our separate ways.

I meet my mother at the factory, and we each work an hour besides each other.

"Mother?" I ask. "I know it's early, but I was wondering if you could cover for me, and I could go home and get ready for the reapings?" I ask her, lying.

She ponders this slightly, but then decides, "Of course. You work hard all the time."

I felt bad that I lied to her, but I need to get home before everyone else does. The other day, I stole a whip from a Peacekeeper. It was the first thing I had ever stolen, and it gave me a rush of adrenaline to know that somehow, and someway, I was hindering the Capitol. Even if it was one small whip, it still mattered to me.

I took it out from my pillowcase where I hid it, and swung it around in front of me. I could hear the air whistle as it cut through the wind. I swung it around, pretending I was at my own "Academy" just for fun. _I was powerful._ _I was strong._

I was everything I never could be in real life. I shook my head, and slid the whip back under my pillow. I couldn't be rebellious when I had a family to protect. They came before everything else.

The door slammed downstairs, and my mother called to me, telling that it was time to go. I scrambled downstairs, nearly running into my sister Lilac, who was 12, and was ready to go to her first reapings. Pepper and Rylan stayed home with my father, and my mother took Lilac and I.

Coming at the same time as everyone else in District 9, we had to wait in the long check in line. I tap my foot on the concrete, anxious to get checked in. I never like feeling like we were behind.

The woman in front of us ushered us forward, and asked for our names. We quickly gave them, and then walked into the square.

"Love you Lilac." I said to my sister. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

 _Everything will be fine._

* * *

 ** _Jackson Envill (D9M - Age 18)_**

* * *

I hate my father. I watch, from up above, as he once again abuses his power as Peacekeeper. He grabs a scrawny kid, beating him up for no reason. I roll my eyes. What a waste of his time.

Garrett runs up to me, and sees my binoculars. "Whatcha doing Jackson?" He asks. I sigh. Garrett was my 5 year old half-brother, the first kid my father had without my mother. Now he has 10 others running around the district. Of course, my mother knows none of this.

I would never tell her. I love her dearly, but it would be too painful to know. She's better living her good, but naive life.

Years ago, I decided to pick up my fathers slack. He wasn't doing his job, and nobody was calling him out for it, so someone had to do something. I stole a Peacekeepers badge one day, and now, whenever I see some sort of crime, I flash the badge, and the committer immediately starts confessing. It works.

I stare down at the city from my perch high in a tree. In the corner of a dark alley, I watch as a gang of boys grabs a young girl. I leap off the tree, and start running for lower ground.

"Stop!" I said, as I finally catch up to them. They have their hands around her mouth, and she looks terrified. I flash the badge like I always do. "I'm with the Captiol. Drop her now." The words work like a charm, and they all run off, scared that I'd make them into Avoxes.

I despise the Capitol, almost as much as I hate my father. Always putting us below them, the injustice astounds me. Why hasn't anyone done anything yet? I'd lead a rebellion if I could, but no one would follow me.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Laryse, the daughter of one of the other Peacekeepers in our district, walks up to me. She has honey blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. I'd never have a girlfriend though. Even though she's pretty, the one thing my dads taught me is to trust no one.

"Hey Jackson." She says. "Crime watching again? You do it all the time! You should give yourself a break sometimes." She gently reprimands. "Hey, you free tonight? We could do something after the Reapings?" She asks.

"Sorry. I'm busy." I reply. The truth is, I'd love to do something with her. It would make my year. But I can't get too involved. The moment you love someone too much, bam, their taken from you.

"Oh okay." She says back. "Look up there!" She says, and points to the large television screen in the square. We're already in the spot where the reapings happen, and I don't need to go home to change, so I might as well stay.

The television is recapping the Career reapings. I glare at it, not knowing who would be stupid enough to actually volunteer for the Games. I get it if someone you know is reaped, but for fun? I despise that.

The Careers needed to be taught a lesson. A lesson that life shouldn't be taken for granted. Because in one snap of a finger, the Capitol can take it from you. It's that easy.

"Let's go!" Laryse says, and we head off to our sections after being ushered past the check-in line. Everyone knew who we are already anyway.

"See ya." I tell Laryse.

"Do something tonight?" She tries again, while I graciously laugh, and walk off.

 _Maybe today's the day. Maybe I'll finally say yes..._

* * *

 ** _Mazie Harvest (D9F - Age 15)_**

* * *

I watch Lilac carefully as the mayor begins his speech, nervous to see how she'd react. Her face stays calm and stoic, and I try to mask mine to match hers identically. I don't want to seem nervous for her sake. She has enough to worry about as it is.

Rellabelle, our escort, climbs the steps. "Hello District 9!" She literally shrieks, her ear splitting voice piercing the silence. "I will draw your tributes this year!" She exclaims as if we don't already know.

"Ready?" She asks, as if to get us excited. To our credit, not a single person cheers or responds to her. "Your female tribute is..." Her voice building louder with each coming second. "Mazie Harvest!"

I hear my name called as Lilac shrieks and screams. Oh crap. I clinch my teeth as I walk up to the stage, remembering what sponsors want. I need to be a brave girl, at least for the cameras. The more sponsors I get, the better the chance I'm going home. Not that it will really ever happen.

Slowly, the reapings conclude, and my only family comes into the room to visit me. My father, Pepper, and Rylan are at home, the reapings not being mandatory in 9 if you had a TV. At this point, they'll know that I was reaped. I'll never get to say goodbye to them.

Finally alone, a singular tear drips down my face. I wipe it away quickly. I don't cry for myself but my family, and what they'll become without me. I can't leave them alone.

"Maaaazie!" Lilac cries, throwing herself into my arms.

"Shhh, shhh. Lilac, like I said. It will all be okay. I promise." I try to calm her.

My mother joins the hug, and we all stand together, unified by the touch we all give each other. Even in the most tragic of times, my family could still manage to find joy.

"I wish father, Rylan and Pepper were here." I said to my family.

"I know sweetie, I know. But I'll give them all your love. I'll tell them that you terribly miss them." My mother says.

I nod my response to her, and clinch my teeth even tighter. "Lilac. I trust you. Tell me what I can do in the Games." I ask her.

Taken aback by my request, she stutters a little and then says. "Find good allies I guess."

"I'll do that. You just watch me. I'll find the gosh darn best allies in the arena!" I chant, poking her cheek.

"Love you Mazie." She says, and I hug her back.

My last time ever with my family. I gotta make it last.

* * *

 ** _Jackson Envill (D9M - Age 18)_**

* * *

Mazie Harvest. Hmm.. Never heard of her before. I guess she wasn't a troublemaker. If she was, I would've known her. She looks sweet, almost too sweet for the arena. But then something takes me aback. She has a glint in her eye, something I'd never seen before, that makes me not count her out.

Rellabelle, our crazy escort, walks up to the mic again. I cover my ears as she begins to talk. "Our male tribute is... Jackson Envill!" She screeches my name out, misspronouncing the last part. It's En-vill. Not E-Vill.

I calm myself, and walk to the stage. My anger doesn't show off my face, but inside, I'm boiling. I hate the Capitol, and these stupid Games that they make me play. And suddenly, I dislike the Careers even more. They play to the Capitol's terms, even volunteer for their little death-match.

 _I know what I'm going to do in the Games. My one goal, not to win, but take down a Career. Then, I'll truly prove how strong I am._

I wrestle my hand out of Rellabelle's, after she grabbed it. I lead myself down the stage, and march into the tribute hall, where I'll reside for the next 20 minutes of my life.

A door labeled with 'D9 Male' greets me, and I walk in. I know I won't get any visitors. None of my half siblings will come. My father will forbid it. My mother won't come. She probably doesn't even know I was reaped. My father won't come. Even if he did, I'd hurt him.

I'm all alone for once. And I don't mind it at all.

To the least of my expectations, a knock occurs on my door. I slowly turn the handle, cautioning who it is. Laryse stands there, not having shed a single tear. I'm proud of her. She shouldn't mourn my loss.

 _My loss._

The words hit me like a thousands tons, and suddenly I regret many things. I should've spent more time with Laryse. I should've said yes when she asked. It all would've been worth it now.

"Yes." I whisper out loud.

Laryse cocks her head in confusion. "What?" She asks.

"I'll hang out with you tonight." I say, in a act of a joke.

She grimly laughs. "I wish. But I know you'll do fine in the Arena. Trust your instinct. Do what's right for yourself. Don't worry about anyone else." She says. "I promise I'll watch every minute of the Games, rooting for you."

"Thanks." I say. "You better go now though. I don't want the Peacekeepers to drag you out." This is somewhat of a inside joke between us, because both of our fathers are Peacekeepers.

"Yeah. See you later Jackson. Hope we can hang out sometime." She winks and leaves.

 _I don't have time for regret. I need to focus on the present._

* * *

 **~AN~ Another reaping complete! Hope you liked these two! They are certainly an interesting bunch! Next update will come next week, during the weekdays.**

 **News:**

\- Just remember, the Trails of Remorse SYOT is open, but no pressure, you don't need to submit if you don't want!

\- Really want your tribute to win? Reviews and PM's are the key to this! Bonus points if your reviews answer the questions I ask.

\- I decided on one thing ~ if you submitted more than one tribute, at least one of them is guaranteed to make it out of the bloodbath, maybe even both of them!

 **And that's it for news!**

 **Review Questions:**

-Update your opinion chart

-Who do you like best of the D9 tributes?

-Which non-career tribute are you betting on so far?

 **Have a good day!**

 **~Madi**


	13. District 10 Reapings

_**Clarisse Terry (D10F - Age 16)**_

* * *

I look into the mirror, smiling at myself. No, I'm not obsessed with my appearance. But yes, I do acknowledge that I am pretty, and my family's well off. Compared to the other people in our district, we live a good life. We own our own ranch, and the number of cattle we have has been increasing the last couple of years.

All these things don't just come easily. I gather my lasso from the hook it's on by the door, and run outside to the corral where all the cows are grazing in the grass. I run up to them, throwing my lasso around each one of their necks, just like I do every morning.

My father always says that to earn money, you need to work hard. That's why you'll find me and my two other siblings Claire, who's 14, and my brother Tim, who's 17, doing chores each and every morning.

I'm in charge of wrangling all the cows, and bringing them back to the stables. Claire does inventory, counting all the cattle, making sure we didn't lose any, and Tim rides around the ranch, distributing food for all the animals.

I run firmly, planting my feet solidy on the ground as I lead all the cows back to the barn. My lasso pulls as some of them yank away, but I pull back, keeping them all on track.

Once their all back in the barn, I'm allowed to do what I want for the rest of the morning. I run across the desert-like fields in between mine and my friend Harmon's house. He runs out of his ranch, and we meet at the big magnolia tree in the middle of the property lines.

"Hey Clarisse. Looking good today." He jokes at me.

"Haha funny." I remind him. "It's reaping day." I say to him.

"Yeah, I know." He says sarcastically back. "Remember last year when the tributes from ten got speared together?" He asks.

I wince, mentally, and physically. "Yep. I just hope for all of the tributes sake that they have quick deaths." Usually the two ten tributes are from the Grotto, an area of land where all the families live in tin shacks, and barely have enough food. Their the ones who have to take tesserae, unlike the ranch kids.

"Hey, sorry, but I gotta go." I tell Harmon.

"What? But you just got here!" He protests.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to go milk the cows, and then go get ready for the reapings." I tell him.

"Fiiine... See you later." He mock complains.

We both scamper off in different directions, each heading back to our families ranches. I enter the barn gates, grab the milk bucket and a cow, and get the job done. I hate doing chores, but my family would be nowhere if my siblings and I didn't pitch in. Helping out is just a part of living.

Once I'm done, I head off to my room, where I throw on my older brothers plaid shirt. It goes well with my hair and eyes. I then throw my hair into a high messy bun, and walk out the doors with Tim and Claire. We chat the entire way to the reapings, and hitch a ride on one of the animal herding machines that my district uses.

"See you later guys." I tell my siblings. None of us do any sentimental goodbyes, because there's no way one of us will get chosen. With all of the Grotto kids taking tesserae, and District 10s high population, the chances are severly unlikely. Plus, none of us are 18 yet, and don't even have our name in there the maximum amount of times.

"The Terry kids. Clarice, Tim, and Claire." I tell the Peacekeeper doing check in. He nods his head at me, and points to three different sections. I squeeze Claire's shoulder, and walk to mine.

I see Harmon in the section next to me, and he gives a thumb up. The odd's really are in our favor today. Harmon's never had to take tesserae either, living the typical ranch life in District 10.

I sigh to myself as the reapings begin, not wanting to see which two Grotto kids are reaped today. I feel bad for them.

* * *

 ** _Hayden Adelson (D10M - Age 17)_**

* * *

"Family breakfast!" My mother shouts from the living room of our ranch. Living so far from everyone else, and having no neighbours, it was no surprise my family was so close. My parents made a rule that we all had to eat at least two meals together each day. I guess it wasn't that bad. I always knew that I had people to count on. ** _  
_**

We just sit down to the table, when there's a sharp rap on the door. My mother sighs, hating that our breakfast was interrupted, but goes to open the door anyway.

"Hello Mayor Thollips. What do you need?" She asks the mayor when he appears at our doorstep.

"I just got a new order of cattle from the Capitol. They're asking for the nicest temperment cattle in the district. I recommended you guys to them. Will you be able to come with me right now so I can choose a couple?" The mayor asks my dad, looking straight past my mother.

"Roland..." My mother says through clenched teeth. "We ARE in the middle of a family meal." She reprimands.

"Tallulah, I'll be right back. Let me just go with the mayor for a couple minutes." He says.

She sighs again. "Fine." But I swear I see her roll her eyes when my dads back is turned. There's no doubt where I got my fire from...

My father and the mayor leave out the door and I say, "Wow. The Capitol wants to buy our cattle!"

"And they couldn't have decided that at a more convienient time." My mother says sarcastically. "Reaping day? Are you kidding!"

The thought hits me fast and hard. It's reaping day. Throughout the mist of the daily routine, school, and chores, I had completely forgotten.

"Gosh! I totally forgot!" I exclaim out loud right as the mayor walks back in with my father.

"Yes," The mayor responds dryly, "That's part of the fun. The Capitol makes you forget for awhile, but then BAM! The fun begins again!" The mayor chuckles, serious about the fun part.

The anger inside me starts to boil. The mayor himself doesn't have any kids, so he has no idea what its like for one to be reaped. He's has no darn idea. I fight back the urge to snap at him. I can't get angry now. He'll never come back to do business with us, and that's he's our main link to the Captiol.

I bite on my tongue until he leaves. The minute he's out the door I exclaim, "What a jerk!"

"Hayden!" My father says. "I completely agree with you, but we can't go around saying that."

My anger subsides instantly. I nod my head in agreement. It may be unfair, but I can't go around saying things like that.

"May I be excused?" I ask my family. My mother nods at me, and I run up to my room to prepare for the reapings. I go through my yearly routine. First, I wash my hair thouroughly, something I don't get to do often. Then, I throw on my favorite outfit, the one I only wear on reaping day. It's been lucky for me so far.

Finally I pump a little spray of my favorite cologne. Like my outfit, I only use it once a year. It's the most expensive thing I own, and if I wore it on a daily basis it would fade immediately because of the animal stench that floats around the barn.

My mother takes my sister Graciella and I to the reapings. My father stays home with my brother Theodore to do some more work on the ranch, and get the Capitol shipments ready.

"Adelson. Graciella and Hayden." My mother calls to the check-in, marching us through the line quickly.

"Now you guys go to your sections. I'll be in the crowd watching. After the reapings, meet right there." My mother points to a streetlamp, not expecting us to be reaped. After all, it's been 5 years since a ranch kid was last reaped.

* * *

 _ **Clarisse Terry (D10F - Age 16)**_

* * *

The mayor blabbles on and on, talking about the district's rebellion, and how the Hunger Games was our own fault. In my opinion, our mayor's the worst. He used to be a former Capitolite who moved to the districts. I have no idea why, but he's for sure the most connected to the Capitol out of all the mayors.

Vernia, our district escort for the past 30 years, climbs the stage. "Welcome everyone!" She trills in her brilliantly high pitched voice. It seems like all the escorts have that kind of voice. Is it some sort of thing?

"I will draw the female tribute first!" She cries. I see all the kids from draw in a deep breath, and cross their fingers. My eyes crease, and my forehead shimmies up in worry. It really is awful to see someone picked for a death match, but I guarantee you that guiltily, every single person in the district feels some sort of relief that they weren't picked.

Vernia draws her hand into the big reaping ball, her hand plunging around it in for awhile. "Clarisse Terry!" She screams out.

All the Grotto kids eyes go wide in relief, mirrored by the pity they show for the poor kid from the richer ranch families, me.

My heart beats wildly, and I feel like I'm going to cry, but then I pull through. I keep a straight face, and act brave. It's the best thing I can do to attract sponsors. And sponsors are the only people who can help me in the arena. My breathing stays fast as I march up to the stage.

I can't cry. I won't cry. I am DEAD if I get marked as a weakly. _Everything will be fine._

I was reaped for the Hunger Games. Everything hits me at once. I never thought this would happen. What about all the other kids who took tesserae? Not that I wish that they got reaped instead of me, but they had such more of a bigger chance!

I had a fine life back at home. Now, I'll never get to go back.

I stand stoically at the stage, waiting for the reapings to conclude with a boy tribute. Maybe I can ally with him? I'm marched off stage with a Peacekeeper dragging my arm, and my family all arrives in my little room together.

"Come back to us Clarisse!" My brother Tim says. "We need you on the farm!" There is no compassion in his words, only the urge to keep our family alive.

"You'll do fine honey. This is why we always had you do so much work on the farm." My mother chimes in.

"Yes, you are stronger now. You know how to handle things." My father says.

"We raised you this way for a reason. Now, you just have to use the skills you know." My mother says again. I nod, and kiss them all quickly on the cheek, letting them leave in peace.

My last visitor is Harmon, who comes in, not shedding a tear yet. Not that I'd expect him too. Harmon's tough, he went through the death of his mother, and didn't cry. He doesn't let his emotions effect him, and I envy him for that.

"Win Clarisse." He says, and hugs me briefly, then leaves.

I sit there, pondering his words. I expected more from him, maybe some reassurance. Or is he doing that to give me confidence? I guess I'll never know.

* * *

 _ **Hayden Adelson (D10M - Age 17)**_

* * *

I gasp as a ranch kid is reaped for the first time in 5 years. That was unexpected. She walks up stoically, trying not to show her emotion, but if you look closely, you can see the raw fear in her eyes. A normal reaction.

Vernia reaches the stage once again. "Now I will pick the lucky male tribute!" She shouts, and I think _lucky? Really?_ Along with the entire district. "And here we have him, our boy tribute, Hayden Adelson!" She schreeches out my name loudly.

And the first thought that comes to my mind is, _Wow. Two ranch kids were reaped together. I don't think that's ever happened before._

I walk up to the stage, shocked, but trying to act cool, listening to the screams and wails my mother and my sister are emitting. Our family has been so close for as long as I can remember, and it hurts me to hear them like this.

I stand on the stage next to Clarisse, the female tribute, and walk off the stage next to her. She gives no indication of recognizing that I'm there. Maybe she'll open up later.

I walk into the room, and don't have to wait long before my mother and sister come barreling into the room, gasping and knocking each other over as they try to give me one big hug. I nearly laugh in spite of myself.

"Oh Hayden." My mother sobs. "Your father and brother will never get to see you again."

"Don't say that mother!" Graciella cries loudly.

"And we'll never get to have a family dinner again," My mother wails.

"Mom, please stop. This isn't you and your normal spit-fire self. I love you all so much, but you can't beat yourselves up if I die. Yes, there's a high chance that I will, but I am going to fight to get back to you guys. So what I really need you to do is cheer me on. Support me in anyway possible. Then, if I do die, you'll know that you at least tried to help save me." I say firmly.

"Oh we will!" Graciella cries out. "I'm going right now to start collecting funds for you in the Games!" I smile sadly at her.

"Now that's more like you." I say to her. She's always one to take action, always running out in the fields, and trying to help people. I knew she wouldn't give up now.

"And mom, please, don't be too hard on dad when I'm gone. Take out your anger on something else, maybe even take up boxing!" I tell her jokingly.

"Very funny young man." She reprimands in her motherly way. Looking down at her watch, she murmurs. "Time to go. We love you so much, even more than you can imagine. We'll do anything to help you come back." She says.

I watch as my family leaves the room, leaving me only with the wisp of a promise that I hope will come true. I felt good knowing that my life resting in my families hands. I felt safe, no matter what happened.

* * *

 **~AN~ Whoa, I felt like there was a TON of emotion in Hayden's second POV. Did you guys like it? Well, besides that, we only have two more reapings left, so the reapings should be done by the end of April! Yay for that!**

 **News:**

~I repeat this everytime, but your tribute will have a better chance of winning the more you reivew. That doesn't mean your guaranteed the win if you review most, but it means your tribute will go farther! Also please, answer the review question I put out! I love hearing the answers!

~The poll will go up after all the reaping are done. It is relevant in my decision, so please vote once it's up!

~My other SYOT which is open right now needs more submissions! I will give you credit in this SYOT if you submit there! :)

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Update your opinion chart**

 **-Who is your ONE favorite tribute so far?**

 **-Which tribute have I written the best/ and the worst so far?**

Have a good day,

~Madi


	14. District 11 Reapings

_**Kiara Harrison (D11F - Age 15)**_

* * *

"Let's go Kiara. We're out of here. I will not stand for this!" My mother shouts to me and my dad, while ushering me out of our families house in the Victor's village. "I have put up with you for too long Leo! I will not let you raise our only daughter in this kind of enviroment. I do not want her to be a cold blooded killer like you!" My mother screams.

For once in my life, I'm at a loss for words. My father won the Games at age 17, using brute stregnth. I was born two years after that.

Just earlier this afternoon, I had gotten home from my quick shift at the orchard, and my father pulled me into the backyard. I loved spending time with him, and he taught me lots of essential life lessons. Today, he had been showing me to use a scythe, the typical D11 weapon.

I would never in my life volunteer for the Hunger Games. They're awful. But I do like spending time with my dad. That's why I was training with him when my mother caught us.

"But Monica-! My father protests.

"No Leo. I have heard enough. I should've packed our bags and left long ago with Kiara. I should've known that when you started watching old Hunger Games re-runs that you were going to do something like this. I will not let you teach our daughter to be like a Career. I absolutely forbid it." My mother marches us out the door, slamming it as we go.

"Kiara, you go to the square, and meet your friends. I know where we can stay in the meantime." My mother directs.

I nod aimlessly, sitting down on one of the rocks in the big plaza. Getting out my notebook, I jot down anything in nature I see. _A red bird, a apple tree..._ It all gets written down for later when I'll draw it out.

Tears drip slowly down my face. I know my father made a big mistake in his life, but for once, could my mother forgive him? I doubted so. Maybe I couldn't even forgive him..

My mother appears behind me once again. "Kiara, honey, I'm sorry you had to see that. I know it's tough, but I promise you that everything will be okay. You'll see father again, don't worry." She gently pats my shoulder. "Let me braid your hair."

She slowly starts twisting my black hair up into a braided crown on my head. "What are you writing?" She quizzically asks.

"Oh-..." I reply. "Dad gave me this notebook years ago." My mothers smile disasppears, but she nods anyway, "When I'm bored, I go outside, and write down anything I see, and later I draw it. It helps me think."

"That's interesting." She comments. "Now honey, we're going to have to find somewhere else to stay, you know that?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say, not ready to speak a whole lot anymore. I realize suddenly with a jolt, that it's the first time I _haven't_ lived in the Victor's Village. Things are changing.

"There you go." My mothers hands tie the last ribbon in my hair. "Now go to the square, and find your friends. I'll meet you at the reapings in an hour."

I scamper off, tucking the notebook slowly into my dress pocket. "Hey Lenora!" I yell to my best friend. "You won't believe what happened today. First off, I got home and my dad started to bring me into the backyard, and then he took out a scythe, and began to train me. Next, my mother-" I have to pause for breath, rambling on and on.

All of a sudden, I don't to talk about it. That's unusual for me, I'm always the girl people get annoyed with for talking too much.

"Yeah? Keep going." Lenora says.

"Ah, never mind. It's not that interesting after all." I say, slightly chiding myself for bringing it up.

"No, go on!" She pushes.

"It's fine." I close off and begin telling her about all the things I saw outside today. This brings her smile back to her face, and reassures her that I'm fine.

"We should go." She finally says, and points to the square. I follow her to the check-in desk, and begin talking with the lady who's writing everyone's names down. Usually it's some crazy Capitol person, but this year it's someone from District 11, I can tell my the hair. She's nice, and seems genuinely sad that some kids are going to get reaped today.

I say a quick goodbye to the lady, and walk with Lenora to the 15 year old section for girls. I tap the girl in front of me on the shoulder. "Hey, what's up?" I ask her, not even knowing who it is.

She turns around, and shrugs, then quickly turns back around. Lenora laughs goodnaturedly.

"What?!" I protest at her. "I just wanted to be friendly." That makes her giggle even more, and soon, we have most of the section laughing with us. I've turned a bad day, into a fine day.

* * *

 _ **Chicory "Chico" Alyssum (D11M - Age 14)**_

* * *

I slip through the mud worn gate, and gently push open the white, pure door of the Franklin's house. I've been visting them for years, taking small things at first, but then taking more valuable items.

It's not hard to break into their house. The security system is crap, even though they think it protects them from anyone. All I have to do is stick a little metal wire in it for 6 seconds, and BAM! It's off.

I don't like stealing, but if I didn't do it, we'd be dead. My father left when I was a baby, not caring enough to stick around. A couple years ago, my mother passed away, after falling ill because of all her work in the rain. Now, my elderly grandmother stays at home with my sister Mari, who's 6. They do the cooking and cleaning, I do the stealing.

I slip through the halls of the Franklin mannor, swearing heavily as I bang into a door. I need to be quieter than that. When I reach the kitchen, I grab a ham sitting in the fridge, and a barrel of corn laying in the pantry.

Swinging them both into my bag, I jump out the window, hoping nobody saw me.

I slip back home, taking the allys so I don't get spotted with a weirdly large bag. I squish my way through the mud and dirt that leads up to our little shack, and push open the door.

"I found food!" I call to my grandmother and Mari. My grandmother knows I steal, even though I haven't directly told her. We both pretend that I find the food laying out. That way, it's less hard for the both of us.

"Good gooood." My grandmother slighly slurs. The old age is getting to her, but for all of our sakes, I hope she's around for many more years.

"I weeeel cook." My grandmother says again, mispronouncing some of her words.

"Thanks. You know its the reaping today, right?" I ask her. "You and Mari stay here, I'll be back after."

She positions her head quizically. "Youu be carefulll. We love you too much." She says, and gives me a big hug.

"I'm going to go get ready now." I tell her. "I'll be home right after."

She nods, and I run to my room, which is just positioned right of the small kitchen. My room used to be a closet, but its the best we can do with the money we have. I throw on my nicest shirt and pants, which I usually wear when I'm seen in public. That way, I don't draw a whole lot of attention to myself by wearing dirt-thin clothes.

I run out, ready to go, and give my grandmother and Mari a quick kiss, and throw myself out the door. I don't take tesserae, because stealing is enough for me. Tesserae's a risk, but then again, so is stealing from the richest citizens in 11.

"Chico!" Calls a voice from behind me, and I turn, half expecting it to be a Peacekeeper coming to arrest me.

"Wait up dude!" My best friend Grey calls, and I sigh in relief. "How'd it go today? Get anything good?" He asks. He's the only one I tell about my stealing gig, besides my family.

"Kinda. Only enough for a week though." I say. Rich citizens would let a ham and some corn last them less than a day, but for my family, we have to strech things pretty tight.

"That's okay. It'll get better, don't worry." Grey reminds me. He's from a middle class family, who always has enough, but never enough to share. I'm fine with that though, I could never accept food from someone else, knowing that I didn't work for it.

"Hey, hey, hey" A peacekeeper stops us as we're walking into the square. My heart leaps out of my chest, and I know, _this is it. I'm sorry Grandma._ "You two can't cut the line. Head back there!" He sharply commands.

I run back with Grey, grateful that our lives didn't end right there and then. We check ourselves in, in a hurry, and rush to the sections, wanting to act as normal as possible.

"Ready?" Grey says to me, a reaping tradition between the two of us.

"This is the least of the dangerous things I've done today." I scoff back, what I normally say.

* * *

 _ **Kiara Harrison (D11F - Age 15)**_

* * *

The mayor begins his yearly speech, and I clutch Lenora's hand tightly. She drones on and on about the rebellion in the same bored, dull voice as every year. Nothing is exciting about our mayor, and I remind myself to jot that down in my notebook I keep on people's personalties.

Quincya, our escort, climbs the stage. This is her second year, and in my opinion, she's the best escort to have. That doesn't mean she's perfect - she's far from that, but she's the least annoying for sure. For one, her voice is actually normal!

"Hellooo District 11" She tries to pep us all up, but it doesn't work. A small frown encases her face, but it quickly falls away. It seems that only I noticed it.

"We will draw your female tribute first. Now, I know there's lots of anticipation, so I will draw the name quick." She says, and I think _good. It'll be over with fast then._

"And here we go," She swishes her hand in the reaping bowl, and plucks a slip from the bottom third. "Kiara Harrison!" She yells out, and Lenora screeches loudly.

My eyes widen in shock, and a draw in a gasp of air. I never had to take tesserae! Why is it me then? I try walking to the stage, wanting to seem the least bit dignified, but everything goes to waste when I trip and fall, right before the platform. I hear a couple of titters from the audience, and the tears start coming out of my eyes.

I shake a little bit, and I'm led off the stage when the reapings conclude. The Peacekeepers tell me that I am to have 3 visitors. I shakily know the first two, Lenora and my mother, but wonder who the third is? Certainly not my father.

My mother walks in first, shaking herself. "Baby!" She cries. "We were going to buy a house, we were going to be happy for once!" She cries out, trying to console herself. "I can't even fathom that the Capitol would do this to us. I can't believe them!" She cries some more.

"Mother, shh, it's okay. Listen to me. I'm okay. I know this is bad, but there's nothing we can do about it." I say as some more tears drip down my face. "I promise you I'll fight back." I don't mention my father's teachings. "Maybe I'll win?" I say, even though we both know it's highly unlikely. With trained Careers in the mix, the odds were definetely not in my favor.

"If your to have 3 visitors, your time is up!" A peacekeeper shouts into the room.

"Love you tons and bunches." I say to my mom, letting her go in peace. Seconds later, Lenora is ushered into the room, crying like all my family and friends.

"Kiara! What? Why? Why did this have to happen!" She screams, inconsolable.

"Lenora, listen to me." I say intently.

She stops for a second to listen. "What?"

"I need you to look after my mom. If I die, she'll be alone in the world, with no family." I say.

"I will, I promise! She can live with us!" She says, even though it may not be true.

"Then that's all I need to know. Thank you." I whisper, and Lenora is pulled out, like a wisp of breathe taken away.

I sit, waiting for a few minutes, pondering who my last visitor will be. Finally, my father is pulled into the room.

"I didn't think you'd come." I say in a voice colder than I'd ever used before. I'm just thankful he's not crying like everyone else. I need a slight break.

"Well, I did. Kiara, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. All I want now is my family back." He says.

"Then you'll have to go talk to mom." I say to him. "She's all alone now, you know?"

"I do know. I'm going to go fix things right now. When you come back, I'll be waiting for you. Things can go back to normal, I'll stop obsessing about the Games. I'm over that now, when I lost my family because of it, well.. you don't even know Kiara. The pain I experienced. Just know I'll be here, I promise." He then leaves gracefully, for such a big person.

I don't trust his promise one bit, but at least I have some motivation to come back.

* * *

 _ **Chicory "Chico" Alyssum (D11M - Age 14)**_

* * *

Kiara Harrison, a willowly girl from the 15's section, is reaped as the girl tribute. I have no predictions for her. She's not as readable as all the other kids, but I've seen her around. I'm pretty sure she's the bubbly girl who's always talking.

Quincya once again steps up to the bowl. "Let's give it up for Kiara!" She says, "Now, I'll reap the male tribute! Once again, I'll do it fast so the anticipation is less!" _Good for her, always looking out for us._ I think sarcastically.

"Our male tribute is..." She annouces, while plucking a strip from the top of the reaping bowl. "Chico Alyssum!"

Grey gasps audibly, and I nervously stand up. My face shows tangible fear on the big screen, but I don't try to mask it. I walk up to the stage, grasping the railing as I go. I'm slightly afraid that I'll fall if I let go.

 _What will Mari do without me? She and Grandma won't have any food!_ I think, wondering how they'll live any longer.

Lost in my own thoughts, Quincya's voice breaks into my mind.

"Chico! Time to go!" She says, and I watch as the crowd files out. I walk down the steps, and into the tribute hallway, where I'm lead into a damp, dark room.

I won't have any visitors, unless Grey comes. Mari and Grandmother are at home. Oh God, they won't know where I went. Mari won't understand it, and Grandmother won't find out for a while. She barely goes out anymore.

I think callously about the promise that I'd made earlier, a promise that I'd be home right away. I wish I could take back words right now, but there was no escape from the moment I'd trapped myself in.

 _They'll think I'm dead._ I say in my mind, thinking about Mari and Grandma once again. Then, I laugh out loud, despite myself. _I am dead. I can't escape the arena._

Surprisingly, I do have one visitor. Grey decides to come and see me, which I'm grateful for, and not, all at the same time.

"Give me some tips." He says quickly.

"What? No. I'm the one going into the arena, not you." I say to him, wondering what's up.

"No, stealing tips. With you gone, I'm going to provide for your family." He says, and I thank God that I had such a good taste in friends. An invisible weight was lifted from my shoulders, knowing that my family would be okay.

"Well, first off, you need to wear good shoes, ones that don't make noise. Go to my house, and you can have mine, they're in my closet. Second, go to the Franklin's house. Their alarm system is SUPER easy to break. Just stick the piece of metal, you'll find it in the left shoe, into the key lock, and it'll turn off immediatley." I say to him.

"Yeah, okay." He says, not showing a ton of emotion in his words, but I can see it in his eyes that he's upset.

"Thanks a lot." I say to him.

"Yep, that's what friends are for. Plus, I know that you'd do it for me too." Grey checks his watch, "Good luck in the arena. I'd better go." He says, and with that, he scampers out the door, leaving me to ponder if Grey's solution _really_ fixed my broken promise.

 _I doubted so._

* * *

 **~AN~ One more reaping to go! I hope you liked these tributes a lot! The last reaping should be up by Friday, or at least I hope! This is my longest chapter BY FAR! It's 500 words longer than the next longest!**

 **News:**

~The SYOT for the sequel to this book (don't worry, I won't start it until I'm done here), is still open, so PLEASE submit! It's a huge help to me! :)

~I set up a poll on my profile, about how well I'm doing so far. Please go vote in it!

~After I get the D12 reapings up, I will set up a poll for your favorite tribute. Please vote in it too, because it will have some sort of impact on my decision.

~If you want to know the format that this SYOT will be written in, go check out * _Hear the Wind Blow: The 47th Hunger Games SYOT* by Mystical Pine Forest._ All credits go to Misty for the awesome format!

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Update your opinion chart**

 **-Who do you like better Kiara or Chico?**

 **-Which tribute do you want most to get an extra POV (so far)**

Have a good day!

~Madi


	15. District 12 Reapings

_**Bobbin Taper (D12F - Age 12)**_

* * *

"Wake up Bobbin," My father says as he shakes me awake. "It's reaping day, and I have something for you." I open my eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight, and looking out onto our measly little house.

"Huh" I ask my father groggily, still getting used to the bright light.

"Look!" He says, and point to the package he holds. "I got you a new reaping dress!" I smile at his excited face. He's never been able to afford to give me a present before, so the thrill of this moment excites him. "Well, not exactly new..." He drones off, and I sneak a look at the white calico fabric. Immediately, tears well up in my eyes.

The dress certainly wasn't new, but that wasn't why I was crying. It was my mothers old reaping dress, and the only thing we had left of her. She died when I was 2 years old, giving birth to my brother, who died minutes later. Now, it was just my father and I.

"Thanks dad." I whisper, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's perfect."

"I thought so." He whispered. "You think it will fit?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm sure it will." I reassure him. "I'll go put it on right now, and then may I go meet Lacey in the square?" I ask him.

"We'll talk after. Now scamper off, and go get dressed!" He chides, and I run to the little cubby of a bathroom. Pulling the dress over my head, the sleeves hang off my shoulder, too big. I take a small rubber band, and scrunch it up in the back, hoping it will hold.

I walk in front of the mirror, and comb my hair in a rush. I want to meet my friend Lacey before the reapings.

Running downstairs, I collide with my father. "Whoa there Bobbin. You must run faster that a mockingjay flies!" He jokes around.

I laugh at his silly joke, and ask once again, "May I go see Lacey now?"

"Well honey, it is reaping day. You need to be extra careful today. First tell me your plan, so I can know where to find you." He commands, and I sigh. It's like this everytime I want to go somewhere. I have to tell him EVERYTHING, before I'm allowed to go.

"I'm going to the square to see Lacey." I report. "I won't come home until after the reapings, because I'll just stay. I'll meet up with you after the reapings at the lampost with the scratch." I tell him.

"Okay..." He admits reluctantly. "You can go now. But Bobbin, don't be worried about today. You won't be reaped. Remember, there's a reason you weren't allowed to take tesserae."

Last month I had asked my dad if I could go take tesserae. He furiously refused, stating that he would rather let himself die than me take tesserae. It was infuriating for the moment, but now that reaping day is here, I'm grateful he did it. He just wanted the best for me.

I run out the door, before my father can decide anything else. "Lacey!" I yell, as I spot my friend in the square. She's weaving two little scraps of fabric in her hands, making some sort of bracelet.

"Cool, whatcha got there?" I ask her.

"Just a little bracelet." She says back. "Golly, I wish I lived in District 8! Then I could have all the fabric in the world to make these!" She shouts out.

"Lacey, shh. Don't say that when Peacekeepers are around. And plus, District 8 has to give all the fabric to the Capitol." I say, and Lacey scowls at my rationale. Her frown doesn't stay on for long, and soon morphs into a bright smile, turning to me and saying,

"You can have this one!"

"What?" I ask her.

"This bracelet! I have plenty at home. Take it! You can sell it if you need to." She says. I thank her, knowing that her gesture was of kindness, but knowing nevertheless that selling a bracelet would make near to no money.

"Let's go Lacey. We shouldn't be late for our first reapings." I say, and she agrees to me.

She pulls me around the cobbled lane, dragging me behind her, and her feet fly out beneath us, as free as a bird.

* * *

 ** _Gabe Rumplekein (D12M - Age 13)_**

* * *

I'm not a total jerk. Believe me, I know. I may act like one, but I have a reason.

My father's rich, like filthy rich. He's owns one of the biggest coal companys in District 12, and sells to the Capitol frequently.

When I was in elementary school, a group of boys came up to me, fingering the fine cloth clothing I was wearing. "What are these clothes?" They spat out at me.

"My father got them for me!" My cheery, young self replied. "He has money, you know."

"Yeah right." They replied. "There's no way your rich, if you act like this." They look down at me. "I bet you he stole those clothes from someone." The gang leader mentions to his followers.

"No! I didn't!" I replied to them.

All the did was snicker at me. "Little thief!" They cried. "Your not snobby, and a jerk, like all the other wealthy kids! Your not one of them! You stole those!" The taunted, and all the other kids joined in.

I ran home, crying, pegged as a thief and liar for the rest of my school years. If a jerk attitude was what those kids wanted, well, they got it. I was rich, and I might as well show it off. I didn't need to be thought of as a thief anymore. My entire attitude was changed, all in one day.

I stepped out the door, walking to school before the reapings. We had a half day today, and got out early.

"Hey there." I grab a young girl by the back of her shirt. "What is this kind of clothing?" I spit at her dirty rags. He lips quiver, and I shove her away, laughing. The other boys around me join in, and I look at them, trying to act superior.

"And see that?" I ask them. "That's how it's done."

One boy steps forward. I don't remember his name. Edward, Eddie, something like that.

He has a challenging look in his eye. "If your so strong, why don't you use your power for good?"

I glare back at him. "I can use my stregnth for whatever I want. In fact, I bet you I could beat all the kids in Panem in a fight." I spit back at him.

"Then do it." He replies, and the other boys start chanting, _do it! Do it! Do it!_

I look back at all of them, questioning them all through one fierce glare. And suddenly, I realize my fatal mistake, and the smirk slides right off my face. _It's reaping day._

"No, you guys don't mean the Hunger Games, do you?" I question them.

"Yeah, I guess we do." Eddie? Edward? says. "If your so strong, prove it. Beat every single kid in the Hunger Games, and come back Victor. That will prove if your right or not." He challenges me.

"Nu uh!" I say. "I don't have the time." I fib back to him.

"Yeah right. You too sissy?" He asks.

That hits a strong point in me. _No way will I let this jerk show me up._ "Fine, I'll do it." I say, and they all cheer. I walk away, my back to them, chiding myself for my one, fatal mistake.

 _My pride._

I walk away from them, and towards the square. I have to do it. If I don't, the rest of my kid years will be miserable. I know they'll heckle me forever if I don't. But the alternative, death, is almost too hard to bear.

 _I'm strong enough though._ I tell myself. _I can beat all the other kids, I know it. I'm well fed, for one. And my father's rich, and he'll send me sponsors. Lastly, the President knows my dad! There's no way he'll let me die in the Arena!_

I convince myself of all the reasons I'll be okay, and make my final decision.

* * *

 _ **Bobbin Taper (D12F - Age 12)**_

* * *

Our female escort, Charisma, walks up to the stage. It's her first year escorting, much like it's my own first year in the reapings, and her arms are visibly shaking, like my own.

"Well um..." She stutters, her Capitol accent thick through her words. "Well done Mayor Dayson! A good speech, like always!" She congratulates the mayor, who salutes back at her.

"I guess we'll draw the female tribute now?" She questions herself, unsure what to do.

The mayor nods, and she more confidentaly steps up to the reaping ball, drawing a single slip from the top of the bowl.

She unfurls the slip carefully, smoothing it out with her hands, and steps up to the microphone, lips parting.

I draw in a quick breath, and look down at my shaking hands, and can feel my heart pounding fast inside my chest. I feel like I might throw up.

"Bobbin Taper! Our girl tribute!" Charisma announces, and I heave over, my chest falling up and down. Nothing escapes my mouth, not even words. I stand up straight, fear coursing through my veins, and look over at Lacey, who's face is plastered with tangible fear, the horror of the situation captured perfectly on her features.

I quietly make my way to the podium, and I'm halfway there when I start to cry. Dry, heaving sobs escape my mouth, my shoulders shaking up and down. I stand next to Charisma, and to her own credit, looks horrified that she reaped a twelve year old.

I completely blank out on the next few minutes, not even knowing which boy was reaped. I'll find out later, I guess. I must look like a zombie, standing up on stage with a blank look on my face.

I'm quickly ushered off the stage with Charisma, and she gently leads me to a small room, covered in grime and dust.

"Here you go sweetie." She whispers to me, her face showing affection. I had no idea escorts could be this nice, even if she was the one who picked me for the deathmatch.

My father is the first one into the room. He throws his arms around me, more in a protective gesture than in a hug.

"No, no, no, no." He whisper over and over again. "I don't want to be alone in this world. I'll have no one." He cries out, lamenting about my mother's early departure from this world.

"Father. This is how the world works. I know its so extremely unfair, but we can't change our destiny." I tell him gently, trying to use my words carefully. "Don't give up on life when you have so much to live."

"Bobbin though, with you gone, I am nothing. I live to protect you." He near whimpers.

"Time's up!" A gruff Peacekeeper yells, only after about a minute or so.

"Don't give up father. I love you." I tell him.

"For your sake, I won't Bobbin." He promises. "I'll be back here when you return."

Lacey walks in next, anxiously twisting her hair. "Bobbin!" She whimpers and cries all at once. "It's so unfair. You were such a good friend, and person. You didn't deserve this." She laments quickly, but I don't miss her unintended use of past-tense.

"I know, I hate it too, but neither of us can change it. Keep helping your family Lacey. Oh, and help my dad if he needs it." I tell her.

"I will." She simply says.

"Cheer me on." I say, as she's simply dragged out, leaving me with nothing but a blank wall for company.

* * *

 ** _Gabe Rumplekein (D12M - Age 13)_**

* * *

A very young girl is reaped from the twelve section. She's no competition, at all. _See Gabe?_ I tell myself over and over again. _You'll do fine._

Our escort Charisma seems unnerved that she picked such a young tribute. In her haste to reap the boy, she knocks over the microphone stand, and has to bend over to set it back up again. I doubt that she'll escort next year.

I look straight ahead, my eyes trained on the stage. I'll have no competition to volunteer, so I don't need to decide now. Charisma gets the stand set up again, and prepares to reap the boy tribute.

Eddie/Edward grins manically at me through the corner of my eye. He's an ever present reminder that I better do as he said, or else...

"Okay everyone, sorry for the little inconvinience." Charisma stutters, clearly embarassed. "I'll reap your boy tribute now." She quickly sticks her hand in the reaping bowl, and draws a name fast.

Time slows down as she gets ready to read the name. _Should I volunteer, and do what the boys want, and risk my death, or stay silent, and face the wrath of the kids at school, but stay safe?_

Charisma reads out the name, and I question my choices once again. "Reed Mine!" She calls, and a gangly boy looks frightened out of the 14 year old section.

 _Do it. Now Gabe. Show them how your strong, and powerful._ I command myself, but no words slip out of my mouth. I look over, and see Eddie look at me expectantly, smirking, thinking that I'll wimp out.

 _No. I won't let him have that satisfaction. I'll win. I'm the best. Plus, Reed won't last long at all._ "I VOLUNTEER!" I shout out, louder than anyone could ever imagine. I have no idea why I yelled so loud, when I have no competition whatsoever for the spot.

The entirity of the district turns around, their mouths agape that District 12 has a volunteer. Now that I think about it, I might be the first one ever. Hey, another record that I set!

I walk up to the stage, trying to act confident.

"What's your name?" Charisma asks, her eyebrows up in bewilderment.

"Gabe Rumplekein. Age 13." I say, and half the district gasps. I know what their thinking. _What kind of stupid, fool of a 13 year old boy would volunteer?_ But I plan to prove everyone wrong. I didn't lie. I am the strongest boy in all of Panem.

"Well thanks Gabe!" She cries out. "There you have it 12, your two tributes!" Nobody in the crowd applauds, except for the few boys from my school who yell, 'Yea Gabe!' loudly, too many times to count.

I walk into the goodbye's room, where I collapse on the metal chair, exhausted from the days events. I expect no visitors at all. At least I can have some peace. My parents are at home, with my sister, and didn't come to the Reapings. They didn't think I'd be reaped anyway.

The door pounds open, and I close my eyes. _Yippe, they came._ I think sarcastically, as I say, "What do you guys want? I already proved I was brave enough." I complained to them.

Eddie looks straight at me and says, "Oh no you didn't. You have to win first, and then we'll accept that your just better than us!" He mocks me in a baby voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You'll see when I come back. Now leave." I commanded them, and for the first time today, they all listened.

 _Thank God that's over. Volunteering was the hard part. The Games are easy._

* * *

 **~AN~ YAY YAY YAY! I am literally jumping for joy right now! The reapings are over, now comes the fun part - the Games! Hope you like all the tributes, but I have some important news for you!**

News: Please read below, it's so important!

* * *

 **THE MOST IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT OF THE DAY:**

 **Please vote in the three polls I have set up on my profile. They will all greatly impact the Games. I need votes in the polls to continue writing! (But I'll keep writing, even if I don't get votes in the polls :)) If you want your tribute to live, go vote! The deaths won't be entirely poll based, but it will have some sort of impact. So yeah, my message: GO VOTE! :)**

A little message to the submitter of Gabe, if your reading: Sorry I edited him a bit! I just needed to spice up the Games a little. Hope you like how he turned out!

See you all next chapter!

~Madi


	16. Train Rides Part 1

_District 1 (Ava Vave & Obsidian Holtz)_

* * *

Ava and Obsidian sat together on the plush train car seats, waiting for their mentors to arrive. Obsidian sat cautiously near Ava, not wanting to absorb her attitude. He didn't need anyone considering him stuck up, like she was.

They simply ignore each other, doing their own things. Obsidian watches recaps of the Reapings, while Ava sits softly on the couch, fingering her blonde hair back and forth.

Suddenly, the TV clicks off, and their mentors walk in, one carrying the TV remote. "I'm Pearla," Says the female mentor, "You recognize me?" She asks, in a straightforward mannor that seems a little off-beat for District 1.

"Yeah, yeah." Ava says back. "I've memorized all the Victors. I mean, I'm going to be hanging around you all when I win, you know?" She says flat out, smirking around the room to no one.

Obsidian rolls his eyes, and extends his hand to Pearla. "I'm Obsidian Holtz. And that," He jabs his finger at Ava, "Is Ava Vave."

"Okay then. With names out of the way, lets cut to the real deal." She says, as a man, about the same, young age, steps forward.

"Pearla, wait, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Blaze Callavar, I won the 29th Games." He says to both of them.

Both Ava and Obsidian nod, and Pearla continues, "I need to know your training strategys, your motivation, if you two want to have a hope at winning. So let it all out." She stops when she sees Ava and Obsidian look suspiciously at each other, "Oh God, don't tell me your worried? You two are allies, at least I hope," She glares at them, "You need to know each others stregnths and weaknesses."

"Fine." Ava snaps. "I work best with a bow." She states reluctantly. "I volunteered because I know I can win, easy as that."

"No. That's not good enough." Blaze says back. "No tribute has ever won the Games because they thought they could. You need motivation Ava. Come up with something, or else your dead."

She scowls back at him. "It's good enough for me. I WILL win." She glares intensly at him.

"Well, fine then. You do what you want." He slightly teases back.

"Now Obsidian." Pearla interrupts. "You two stop your fighting fest, listen to him."

"I use a kusarigama." He says plainly, and when he sees Ava's confused look, he explains further, "It's a sickle with an attached chain."

His mentors both nod at him. "You'll have to use it in the Private Session then. There's no way the Gamemakers will put it in the Arena unless your _really_ good at it. Good luck with that." Pearla comments.

The smile drops off Obsidian's face as he said, "I volunteered because I've been taught from a young age that the Hunger Games are an honor. I wanted to bring that to my family."

"See that Ava?" Blaze asks. "That's a real reason to volunteer."

"Oh shut up Blaze." Pearla says snappily to him. "Good, now we know your stregnths. Let's do a quick physical examination, and then you'll be done."

Ava steps forward first, eager to begin. Blaze walks around her, critiqing her body in his mind. He pauses for a few seconds, and then begins to rub his chin, as if he's in deep thought. "Good hair, it's a nice, true blonde. Your eyes are nice, they complement your hair. But your skin, too pale! When we get you to the Capitol, we'll ask them to give you some sort of bronzer."

Blaze pinches Ava muscles, and comments again, "In good physical shape, with a fine amount of muscles. Make sure to do some cardio in training, I can see that your abs are weak." He says as he pushes into her stomach.

"Now Obsidian." Pearla orders, and he steps forward, pausing for Pearla to look. "You have a good height, but your hair!" She exclaims. "It's too long!" Pearla leans off to the side, and shouts something into one of the doors. Almost immediately, a designer walks out, carrying a bowl full of trimming supplies. "I'll just have them cut it right now."

"But-" Obsidian begins to protest, but he's already plunked down into a chair, and half of his hair is cut short. He resigns to their efforts, and lets them do it.

"There." Pearla says satisfied. "Your eyes match your hair, and your build is fantastic. I think we're done here." She says to Blaze.

"Can we watch the Reapings now?" Ava whines.

"Sure," Pearla says, throwing her the TV remote, "While your at it, find some good tributes to ally with. Start planning the Career alliance."

* * *

 _District 5 (Joye Waterson & Gelder Anston)_

* * *

"Hello?" Gelder asks Joye, as he scoots nearer. Joye scoots away, her face turned away from the boy.

The door across from them bangs open, and Tessa Clifa, the current only living D5 mentor walks in.

"Hello you two, and welcome to your train! You'll stay here for the next couple of hours, before we arrive in the Capitol, and you go through the tribute parade!" She remarks, trying to sound cheerful for her tributes, but failing in her facial expressions.

"Two of us?" Gelder asks, confused. "Why would you say that? I count three kids. Joye, Me, and Temo!"

Tessa leans towards Joye, mouthing the words, " _Is this normal?"_

Joye mouths back, " _No clue whatsoever. He's been acting like this since the Reapings, it might be the shock. Poor kid, he looks like a bloodbath."_

Tessa turns away, not wanting to consider the fact that her tributes will die, once again, like every year since she won. It's been 10 years, and nothing so far.

"Well, I really have nothing for you guys to do, but you could come with me, and meet our servants on the train?" Tessa asks them.

"Sure, why not!" Gelder says. "Everything's fun with Temo around again!" Gelder tries to sling his arm around an invisible person next to him. Joye and Tessa share a look once again, and keep walking. "Everyone has a 1 in 24 chance that they'll win!" He sings, out of place in the conversation that had just taken place. "That's 4.44% chance!" He remarks to himself again, but this time very loudly.

"Joye?" Tessa asks. "Do you and Gelder want lunch?"

"Sure." Joye replies unenthusiastically, expecting lunch to be exactly like home, where food tasted bland and like eating cotton. When they walked into the dining room, both of the tributes eyes widened. Even Joye, who often didn't show much expression at all.

"Take all you want." Tessa remarks, laughing at their expressions.

They both ran to the huge buffet table, Gelder filling up two plates, for an unexplained reason. When they all went to sit down, he almost had a fit, like a young toddler. Joye scowled at his sudden outburst, looking like she wanted out of there.

"There is not enough spots!" He screamed. "What about Temo?" He asked, crying. "He can't sit on the floor."

While Joye scowled, Tessa replied gently, "Of course Gelder, it was a mistake. He can have my spot. I'll stand." Gelder looks gratefully on, as Tessa stands up.

"There you go bud. Sorry for the mistake." He says to the air next to him.

As soon as the meal is finished, Joye hightails it out of there, eager to get back to her own room, and be alone for a while, escaping reality as best as she could.

Tessa sits at an empty table, wondring what she would do with this years tributes. The girl had a much higher chance of winning. The boy seemed like a definite bloodbath, but who knows? If she wanted one of her tributes to survive, it would be smart to try and get the girl sponsors. That was the problem though...

Joye had a sullen personality, and was not a good conversationalist, while the boy was much nicer, even if he was a little crazed. Tessa sighed, thinking about how she'd have to do something about Joye before the tribute parade and interviews.

If Joye wanted sponsors, she'd definetely have to rethink her attitude. It works for a Career, but not a District 5 tribute.

"Joye?" Tessa called into the girls room.

"Yeah," She replied, rubbing her eyes, awakening from a deep sleep.

"Pull on some good clothes. We need to work on something..."

* * *

 _District 9 (Mazie Harvest & Jackson Envill)_

* * *

Jackson and Mazie's mentors sit in between them at the table. Semma, the female mentor, speaks up first, "Allies." She says plainly. "Their the one thing that will keep you alive in the Reapings. I want both of you to have them, no arguing."

Blitz, the male mentor, shakes his head in agreement. Mazie smiles at this statement, already thinking of who she'll ally with, but Jackson scowls towards the ground, clearing discouraged by this idea.

"I'll just ditch my allies anyway.." He mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Semma asks sharply.

"Nothing." He mutters back.

"No, I heard you. And if you even dare do that, I'll cut all your sponsors, simple as that. I know I'm tough, but I want one of you to come back alive, and I honestly don't care who." She proclaims.

"I won't ally with any of the Careers." Jackson says. "Besides that, I just want another strong tribute."

"And you Mazie?" Blitz asks her.

"One or two others. Nice enough, pretty athletic, but I'm not picky." The girl whispers. "I just want a friend in the Arena."

Semma scoffs at her. "Friends? There are no friends in the Arena."

The girl looks carefully away, while Blitz says, "Ever thought of allying with each other?"

Mazie and Jackson took one long look at the other person, and ever so carefully both shook their heads at the same time. "Well, I tried." Blitz complains. "Let's watch the Reapings, and then you decide who you want."

They fast forward through the 1 & 2 reapings, knowing that neither of their tributes will ally there. Jackson doesn't want to be a Career, and Mazie's simply not strong enough.

"Stop it here." Semma commands. "Do any of these tributes look interesting?"

The boy looks strong enough, but a small girl is reaped. Both of my tributes grimace slightly, Mazie's eyes filling with pity for the younger girl that was reaped. Once again, Blitz fastforward through the four reapings, them being a Career district too.

5 brings no memorable tributes to ally with. The boy seems a lot younger than he actually is, and the girl looks too gruff for Mazie's tastes. District 6 brings along another youngish girl, who looks small in demeanor. Mazie shakes her head at this young girl.

"I don't want to ally with any younger tributes. I'll be too upset when they die." She explains.

The boy from 6 looks much stronger, and Jackson actually nods his approval at him. "He looks like ally material." He says. "I'm liking the looks of him."

District 7 and 8 don't make an impact on them, and when District 9 comes, Mazie and Jackson both watch themselves be reaped.

"Mazie, I'm a little worried that you haven't found someone yet." Blitz remarks to her.

"I'm saving it. I'll know when they come along." She says simply, not revealing anything.

District 10 pops up on the screen and Mazie scrunches up her nose at the District 10 female. Something about her doesn't like the looks of that tribute. Jackson nods once again at the boy, stating, "He looks good too. I'd be happy with him, or the District 6 boy."

District 11 blinks on the screen, and a daydreaming look in a girl's eye immediately disappears when she's reaped. A smaller boy is drawn also, but the way he walks up to the stage proves he has some fire.

The final and last district passes, and Semma asks her tributes, "So? Who'd you like to ally with?"

"The District 6 boy, or the District 10 boy." Jackson remarks.

"Good choices." Blitz says, nodding his head in approval.

"And you, Mazie?"

"Umm.. well.." She seems nervous to admit it. "I'd like to ally with the District 11 female."

"Oh goody." Semma says back sarcastically. "You can't think of _anyone_ better?" She remarks.

"No. I want her." Says Mazie, a little more persistently this time.

Semma and Blitz share a knowing look, and start to back out of the room. "Were done with you for now. Go relax, we'll be to the Capitol soon."

* * *

 _District 8 (Cordelia Velour & Wystan Knowles)_

* * *

"I don't want any allies!" The boy remarks stubbornly once again. "I'm not even going to fight. I just want to die, knowing I didn't kill anyone."

The District 8 mentor, Jordan Altcloth, rubs his forehead hard. "Please Wystan, let me just find you a friend at least. Someone to hang out with!" He says vivedly. "If you plan to die, at least try first! Please, I need a chance at having a Victor!"

Wystan shakes his head. "I will not kill anyone."

"Will you two just stop it for a second!" Cordelia shouts. " _I_ for one, actually want to live, so if you," She points to Wystan, "Don't care about this, at least let me get some tips!"

Jordan closes his eyes again. _This, is going to be an interesting year._ He thinks. _Two tributes, who couldn't be more different. One, quiet, and not willing to kill. The other, loud and outgoing, and willing to win, but a brat._

"Get to it Jordan." Cordelia says. "What's the first step in figuring out my plan?"

"Wystan, do you even want a plan?" Jordan asks him briefly.

"No." He whispers.

"Then you can leave if you want. Go to your room, go to the kitchens, I don't care. Go have fun for once in your life." Jordan states blantantly.

Wystan runs out, thankful for the distraction that seperated him from the horrors of the Games. He ran to the kitchens, sneaking in through the back door, and spotted a big red, bucket of strawberries. Plucking one from the top, he bit into it, and the sweetness burst onto his tongue. _Sayer would love this._ He thought sadly, thinking of all the things he lost at home.

Back in the main room, Jordan worked with Cordelia. "Who do you want to ally with?" He asked her. "You've already seen the Reapings, right?"

"Yes." She proclaims back. "I want to ally with the Careers."

Jordan burst out laughing, right at the table. "Funny. I like you. You have spunk."

"Jordan!" Cordelia bangs on the table. "I AM serious! If your not going to listen to me, just go away." She screams.

"Fine, fine, I'm listening. What makes you think that you can get into the Careers? Do you have any weapon talent?" He asks her.

"None at all." She says, making him grimace, "But I do have another type of weapon. Manipulation. I'll pretend to be super weak, and try and tag along with them during training. I'll ask to join their alliance, seeming like I'm a typical bloodbath, offering to help them with supplies, and mend their clothes. Hopefully, they'll agree, and that's when I strike."

Jordan sits on the edge of his seat, leaning forward to listen to Cordelia

"During the first night, I'll get up, and kill the main Career on guard. I'll creep up behind them, and pull a sword through their back. Then, I'll run off with some of their supplies, and wait out the rest of the Games. I'll probably get sponsors because of my trickery." She remarks, half laughing at the geniousity of her plan.

"Wow. That's well ... certainly risky, but sure, whatever, go for it. I have no better plan for you." Jordan says to her.

She scampers off, proud of what she's accomplished. _A brilliant plan, the okay from her mentory, good allies, almost guaranteed sponsors. What could go wrong?_

Only everything.

* * *

 **~AN~ That was the first of three train ride chapters. Each district will get a POV, don't worry. And as I promised them, please, go submit in** 66samvr (s) **SYOT! They have a fantastic start on it, and they need more submissions!**

 **News:**

-Please go vote on the new poll on my profile! It will impact the outcome of the Games!

-Reviews! I do count how many reviews each person gives, and it wil impact the Games!

-Oh and PM ME WHO YOU WANT YOUR TRIBUTE TO ALLY WITH! I won't decided completely based on that, but it will factor!

 **Review Questions: PLEASE ANSWER TODAY'S QUESTIONS! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

~Who is your favorite mentor so far?

~Who do you predict will win the Games (please do this one!)

~Who's POV did I write best in the Reapings?

 **Bye for now!**

 **~Madi**


	17. Train Rides Part 2

District 2 (Mel Lash & Maximus Fort)

* * *

Maximus and Mel sat on two separate chairs in their train car, with their two mentors nestled alongside them.

"First things first." Althea, their female mentor commented. "You two are with the Careers, right?"

"Of course." Maximus spoke up.

"Yeah." Mel piped in, slightly quieter.

"District 2 is usually the leaders of the Careers, so I want you two to decide who's going to be in your alliance." Mason, their male mentor, commanded them. "Let's skim through the reapings quick, and then you two decide."

The mentors and the tributes skim through the reapings quickly, and both Althea and Mason look at their tributes expectantly. "So? What did you think of this years tributes? We'll go back and forth between you two, and you can take turns saying who you want in your alliance." Mason states calmy.

"I want the District 1 male." Maximus says right away. "He's strong, trained, and looks good. Not too good of course, I could beat him in a brawl, and that's what counts." Althea nods her approval when he says this.

"I agree." Mel chimes in. "And I think we should include the District 1 female in our alliance too. She seems a little too ditzy, but usually the District 1 tributes are hiding something, so I'd say she's in."

"Fine with me." Althea said back to them. "What about the District 4 tributes?"

"We could keep the girl around for a little bit, since she's a volunteer, but the look in her eye wasn't right. I don't think she wanted to be in the Games." Maximus reports again. "She might be useful for a little bit, but then boom! I could slice her head off in one strike!"

Mel looks sullenly at her district partner, not likely the extremes her went to in his description. For all she knew, he acted like he had already one the Games already. And the only reason he volunteered was for the fame. Not something important, Mel thought.

"Okay... well, in my opinion, I don't think the boy should be in the alliance. He's a reaped kid, and I just don't think he fits with the Careers." Mel said flatly. "But the boys from 6 and 9 are pretty strong, we could consider them."

"No." Maximus snaps at her. "We need to take them out right away. Both of them, in the bloodbath. No potential threats will be in our alliance." He finishes with a crazed grin.

"Fine, fine." Mason says. "So we have it figured out?" He asks, and both tributes nod at him. "Well one of you two better win. I'm not leaving this years arena without a Victory. For once, bring some pride to District 2!" He gets up from the table, and leaves with that.

Althea rolls her eyes. "While he leaves, I might as well get something out of being with you two. I'll teach you how to act around the others." She pointedly says this to Maximus. "Mel, your a good girl, I can tell, but _girl,_ you need to toughen up a little. I know your strong physically, but act like it mentally too!" She yells, waving her hands around vivedly in the air.

Mel nods, taking the construction in stride. "I will, I will. I'm sorry, ... I guess it just doesn't come naturally for me. But now that I'm here, I'm here to win the Games. I'm going to do something right for once, and bring a little honor to my mom, maybe help her sickness!" She proclaims, trying to adjust to the typical Career attitude.

"Don't be so sure about that." Maximus says laughing. "I could slice your head in half with only one sword."

"Exactly!" Althea shouts! "That's your problem Maximus! District 2 tributes can act over-confident, but for God sake, don't act like your a cannibal! Try and tone it down just a little notch."

Maximus looks down at the floor when she's saying that, scowling.

"You two need to work on the things I tell you. In the Arena, I, and Mason, are your link to life and death. Do what I say, and I'll help you win. But don't go against my wishes. It won't help you in the long run. Tributes dismissed!" Althea shouts, marching her way out the door, slightly frusterated with the tributes she'd gotten this year.

* * *

District 10 (Clarisse Terry & Hayden Adelson)

* * *

"So what were your cattle like on the ranch?" Hayden asked Clarisse.

"Oh they were fantastic! One of the best in the district!" Clarisse half bragged to him.

"No, our cattle were the best!" Hayden joked back at her, both laughing. They had already agreed to ally with each other, and both were glad of their decision. Being only one year apart, each had much in common with each other.

Both were laughing loudly when their mentor, Tumble came in. Tumble was a serious man, around the age of 40, and District 10's only current living mentor. "Shh, you guys will wake up the entire train. Keep your voices down." He gruffly commanded.

"We were just joking!" Hayden protested angrily. "We need a little fun in our lives sometimes." He grumbled to himself.

" _Posture...Voices...Attitude...Manners,"_ Tumble mumbled to himself. "We need to get working. Follow me." He motioned for both of his tributes to come into a huge room, which resembled a dining hall.

"Your manners, posture, and attitude are all atrocious. If you want sponsors, listen up." He says. "I can tell you both lived on ranches. Am I right?" He asked, and both tributes nodded back. "The non-ranch kids are even worse than you two."

"Clarisse, step into these heels." He instructed. "I want your angle to seem ladylike and mature, and when your not training, you need to have this attitude." He gasps for breath, "Normally what I'm doing right now is the escort's job, but I'm not trusting them with you two.'

Clarisse puts her feet into the 3 inch heels, and wobbles around, used to cowboy boots her entire life. "Heel, toe, heel, toe," Tumble instructs her. "Stand up tall!" He barks out.

She straightens her posture, and he nods in approval. "That's fine for now. Now Hayden, I want you to be charming. District 10 will be a perfect match, ladylike, and charming."

Both tributes looked at him like he was crazy. "I know it's not your normal attitude, but this is just for when your in the Capitol. In the Arena, I give you full permission to unleah your inner... um... fury." He stammers.

"Sit." He instructs, and both the tributes sit in the plush chairs. "I'm going to ask you each a personal question, and you need to answer it in your angle form. Hayden first. So Hayden, what do you think of the Capitol so far."

Hayden pauses for a second. "It's a wonderful city, filled with wonderful people. The food is amazing too!"

"Good." Tumble says back. "But could you do it without the disgusted face? You may be lying, but you need to at least make it convincable!"

"I tried." Hayden snapped back, and Tumble focuses on Clarisse again.

"Clarisse, how do you feel about the impending Games?"

"I'm nervous, of course, but I hope to do the duty I owe to my district and country, and make everyone proud." She says diplomatically.

"That was fine, but a little over the top in the sugary emotion. Don't sugar coat it sweetie, just lay it out there." Tumble instructs, and her shoulders dip lower.

"You two are showing promise. Just make sure to work on these methods. Practice in the mirror in your room at night, I really don't care. If you keep this up, you'll go down as the legendary, polite, sophisticated pair from 10, and that will get you some serious mentors. You just need to make sure you play your cards right. Don't let any tribute get you down. Especially you, Hayden. Don't let another tribute aggravate you to the point that you burst out in anger, because I guarantee you that the press will cover that, and it will ruin things for you and Clarisse. You don't want that, do you?" Tumble asks.

Hayden shakes his head. "I think we're done for now. You may go."

* * *

 _District 3 (Lu Caymen and Vary Purcell)_

* * *

"I miss Huxlin." Lu whispers to Vary, as they sit together on the plush couch.

"I know Lu, but your 15, so you have a great chance at winning the Games! Go out there, and win, for me, and Huxlin." Vary says to her, in a comforting sort of way. "I know! Let me do your hair now! We can surprise our mentor with it when he comes in!"

"Thanks Vary!" Lu chirps, and sits with her back facing towards Vary's hands. "Not something too complex though, and not too fancy, preferrably." Lu laughs as she says this. "Maybe just something plain-ish."

"Sure! I'll do my best to do a plain-ish hairstyle." Vary mocks back at her. Vary's still braiding Lu's hair when their mentor, Motara, walks in. She's a kind looking woman in her thirties, one of the lucky ones who escaped the Games without killing anyone. The only downside was she didn't know how to mentor completely well.

"Welcome. Vary and Lu, I presume?" Motara asks both of them.

"That's us!" Lu speaks up, introducing herself immediately to Motara. "Do you need anything from us?" Lu asks.

Motara looks distracted, glancing around the room a lot. Vary guessed that it was the stress of the train ride. After all, she had to go through it once too. "Not really." She spoke quietly. "Go do, uh, whatever you want."

"Nothing?" Vary asked, concerned. "You don't even want us to watch the recaps of the Reapings?"

"Go ahead if you want, but I don't need anything from you right now." She starts to walk out of the room slowly, but then turns around all of a sudden. "Oh wait! Are you two allying together? You seem like good enough friend already."

"We already talked about this together." Vary speaks up.

"Yeah," Lu continued. "We agreed to try and find our own allies, but if one of us couldn't find anyone, they could join the others group."

"Sounds good enough for me. Go do something fun." Motara says, racing out of the room quickly.

"She's interesting!" Vary jokes outloud.

"Yeah, but she's not going to be much help around the Arena." Lu says, suddenly serious. "We're on our own Vary. We need to figure this out for ourselves. How do you want to act while we are in the Capitol?"

"I'm going to stay natural. Likeable and funny. I think that's my best bet." Vary says out loud, suddenly covering his mouth, but then tries to mask it.

"No, it's fine." Lu says, catching why he acted scared for a moment. "We can tell each other our secrets. Even though we may not be in the same alliance, let's make a pact. We won't kill each other, deal?" She asks, the room tense.

"Deal. But what if were in the Final 2 together?" He asks her.

"I doubt that will happen." She says, serious once again.

Vary looks at Lu intensely for a moment, the mood in the room dark and dangerous. Then, her looks at her, and crosses his eyes, making them both laugh. A ray of sunshine burst through the windows again, and the mood was lightened.

"My angle is going to be empathetic! I'm going to demonstrate that I know a lot about people, and that I care a lot for others. I think it will work for me." Lu reports.

"Sounds good to me. Think we're done here? I'm getting tired." Vary asks.

"Yep! I'll see you tomorrow, in the Capitol!" Lu says, already walking away, as the train putts closer and closer to the Capitol.

* * *

District 12 (Bobbin Taper & Gabe Rumplekein)

* * *

Bobbin sits in a corner, facing a wall, slowly wiping away one of her tears. Suddenly, a figure comes up behind her, and slaps her hard, right on the face.

"Oww!" She cries out in pain, whirling around to face her district parner.

"Your weak!" Gabe cries. "I need you to toughen up, just to make me look good! This year, our district's going to finally have a Victor, and it's 100% not going to be you. So just try and act tough, for the last week of your life."

"Go away." Bobbin cried out, fiercer than she felt at the moment, just as their mentor, Dusta, came in. The only current, living Victor from, 12, Dusta had won around 15 years ago.

"Gabe. Away from her right now. I will not tolerate this kind of attitude from one of my tributes. This is the kind of thing that _will_ get you killed in the arena. You need smarts to survive, and you obviously don't have any. Bobbin, on the other hand, does." She laid it out flat, snapping at him.

"I don't care what you think. I'm the strongest, smartest, person in Panem, and these Games will be over in a day. Watch me. You probably won't even be able to comprehend the things I do, cause your not smart enough." Gabe whimpered in mock pity at his mentor.

"Get out." She commanded right away. "And don't come back until we reach the Capitol. I don't want to see you anymore. In my 15 years of mentoring, I have never come across a kid as sarcastic, selfabsorbed, and confident as you. And I don't want to meet another one."

"I'll leave." Gabe admitted to her, and Bobbin's face showed relief. "But Dusta, your still going to have to deal with me more, when I come back Victor, and mentor with you!" He crowed, leaving the room.

" _I'm going to make a special note with the Gamemakers to kill him right away."_ Dusta muttered beneath her breath, but Bobbin overheard.

Seeing Bobbin's alarmed face, she continued. "Oh, no, Bobbin, I'm just kidding. But don't worry, I will definetely try and get more sponsors for you than him. It will be easier anyway."

"Dusta, it's fine." Bobbin says calmly. "I know that I'm going to die in the Games, and I'm going to accept that. I'm only 12, and the youngest Victor is a 15 year old."

"Hey, don't say that sweetie." Dusta tried to reason. "Your a fighter, I can tell, and I'm going to try and help you get back to your family and friends."

"Thanks. I'll try my best, I'm not saying that I'm just gonna give up. I'm saying that I don't have a good chance, at well, winning." Bobbin finished

"That's true, but you have to try sweetie. Try for me, and your father." Dusta said gently.

Bobbin nodded, and swallowed before speaking, "If I do, um, not come back, please make sure my father is okay. He'll be really upset, but please try and help him. Tell him how happy I am in death. _Even though, I may not be."_ Bobbin finished.

"I will, I promise." Dusta said, and Bobbin scrunched up her nose at those two words. Promises were made so often in the Games, but how often were they kept? Barely any of the time. "Now you go on now Bobbin, I have some work to do."

Bobbin raced from the room, sprinting into her little train car bedroom. _That kid's fast._ Dusta thought. _Maybe she'll last longer than I thought?_

* * *

 **~AN~ Second train rides chapter is done! The third one will come out not tomorrow, but the next day. After that, I'll go to the tribute parade. The two tributes that are leading the poll (currently) will get an extra POV.**

News:

-Go vote in the poll! The two tributes who have the most votes will get an extra POV in the Tribute Parade Chapter!

-Want some good SYOT's to submit for? Go check our 66samvr's, Rebellious Fate: the 2nd Hunger Games, and ChocoDeeDee's , The 42nd Annual Hunger Games-SYOT. Both are good stories, and need more submissions!

-PM who you want your tribute to ally with.

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Favorite POV in this chapter?  
**

 **-Favorite mentor so far?**

 **-Favorite tribute (who's not your own)?**

Have a good day!

~Madi.


	18. Train Rides Part 3

District 4 (Brooklyn Fleur & Lucius Fisher)

* * *

Brooklyn sat, staring straight ahead, metally preparing herself for the Games. Lucius sat across the room, lost in thought about his family back home. He was devastated when Amanda, his girlfriend was reaped, but relieved when Brooklyn volunteered instead.

"Hi. I'm, um, Lucius." Lucius scooted over towards Brooklyn, and started talking to her. "Thanks for volunteering. If you hadn't volunteered, my girlfriend would've been in the Games."

"Sure. But just for the records, I didn't volunteer for her. I volunteered for my family." Brooklyn grimaced as she said it.

"I know. But thanks anyway." Lucius offered awkwardly.

"Yeah," Brooklyn trailed off, as a loud banging sound could be heard. Their two escort flew through the doors, each of their steps broad and confident.

"I'm Sandy, the female mentor pointed to herself, and this is Finn. We already know who you two are, so let's just skip the other introductions." Sandy said boldy.

"Start with alliances. I presume that you've both already watched the Reapings?" Finn asked them.

"Yes." Brooklyn replied. "I watched them earlier today."

"Good. Now tell us, who do you want to ally with? I hope for your sake's that it's the Careers, but your call." Sandy said out loud.

Lucius looks down at the ground, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

"Yes," Brooklyn says, calm and collected. "I plan to ally with the Careers. I'll work with them in training, and hopefully show off enough weaponry skill that they won't kill be off right away."

"Fine with me." Finn says. "But Brooklyn, you act like you don't want to be here. I watched your reaping recap. You need to start acting like one of the Careers, if you want to ally with them."

Sandy rolls her eyes at Finn. "She will Finn! Now Lucius, what's your plan."

He's quiet for a second, looking down once more, but then moves his gaze up, looking slightly fiercly at his mentors. "I don't want to ally with the Careers." Just as he said this, both his mentors tilted their heads back in frusteration, but he continued on, "I have a young brother back home, and I don't want to ally with people who think it's fine to kill young kids, just like that." He snaps his fingers, looking pointedly at Brooklyn. "I'll find someone else, I promise."

"Great, just great." Sandy snaps sarcastically, but Finn puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Sand, it's fine. Let the boy do what he wants. I'm sure he'll find good allies. He's strong himself." Finn says to Sandy. Then to Lucius he says, "Come here." He usheres him off to the side, where Brooklyn and Sandy can't hear them.

"Your fine. Keep doing what your doing. I didn't ally with the Careers myself, and look at me now. I'm going to mentor you privately, without Brooklyn and Sandy's knowlege, because I know you have what it takes to win."

Lucius looks on, still confused by what his mentors saying. "Sandy was a Career, and that makes her good for Brooklyn. But she and I don't always get along, so I think it's best that we mentor separate. I'll go talk to her right now."

Lucius nods, and Finn walks away to Sandy.

"Sandy. You know that you and I have different views on mentoring, but I'm here to make you a deal. I'll mentor Lucius, and you mentor Brooklyn. We'll do it seperately, and that way we can each teach a tribute what we feel is best." Finn tries to persuade her.

Sandy pauses for a moment, thinking. "Deal. But one thing."

"What?" Finn asks, exasperated.

"We bet on it. Whoever's tribute makes it farther in the Games, wins. The loser has to pay the winner 1,000 Capitol Bills." Sandy smirks smugly back at Finn.

"Is that the only way you'll do it?" He asks, and Sandy nods. "Fine, we'll bet."

"Brooklyn, come here." Sandy commands, and Brooklyn jogs over. "I'm going to be mentoring you seperately. First off, any problems with killing? You'll need it to win."

Brooklyn takes a deep breath in, and exhales. She closes her eyes before saying, "No. I'll do what it takes to win. I have a sister back home, and when I win, we'll move into the Victor's Village together."

"Very good. I love the Career attitude your taking on." Sandy says. "Now go back to your room. We'll be to the Capitol soon."

 _"This is going to be easy."_ Sandy thought to herself. _"Brooklyn will outlive Lucius by far."_

* * *

District 6 (Piston Copperton & Dante Falv)

* * *

Dante leans his head back, drumming his fingers on the table in front of them. Piston and Dante's mentor walks in. District 6 does have two living mentors, one of each gender, but the male is too consumed with his morphling to even care.

The female mentor sighs, "I'm Jessamyn, and I hate doing this, but I'll try to keep you alive anyway."

Piston looks around, "Are you sure you should be saying that? Couldn't President Trekk hear, and then blow your head off?" She jokes.

"Yes, he could." Jessamyn says flatly, and Piston's smile slides off her face. "But I don't care. I have nobody but myself in the world."

Dante slams his fist on the table abruptly. "No. This is not okay! Your our mentor, our only lifelink to the world in the Games. I for one, am willing to do anything to get myself out, but you might ruin it!" He growls. "For once, actually try and save some kids! At least me!"

Jessamyn was taken aback by Dante's outburst. "Fine then. But you can't just expect a magical change in me. I'll do my best, and we'll see how far that gets you." She murmurs in a deadly tone.

There was no doubt that Jessamyn was a cold-blooded murderer, just like all the other Victors. The thought made Piston shiver in her skin.

"Choose some allies. Go." Jessamyn commanded, clicking on a little TV screen.

Dante swiped the remote from her, and turned the TV off. "We already did that." He growled. "When you weren't mentoring us earlier, we took charge ourselves."

"Tell me then." Jessamyn started sarcastically. "Who have you picked to ally with in the deathmatch? I hope it's someone nice, who you can cuddle with at night, and hope they save you." Jessamyn shot Dante a poisonous glare, her words dripping in fake sweetness.

"District 9 male. I don't want anyone else, just him. In training I'll talk to him." Dante said.

"I don't know yet." Said Piston. "Before I can really trust anyone, I need to meet them in person first. I really don't want to judge someone just because of their looks, so I'm going to find someone in training."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Like that matters. In the Arena, even though you may be allied, your on your own. If you want to win, you have to kill, so it may even be better to find someone you hate."

Piston looked away, then brought her head up to meet his gaze. "Dante, you can play the Games on your own terms, but I won't let you influence me to do things. I'm going to play them the way I want, and if you don't agree with that, I don't care."

Jessamyn looked surprised from the little outburst between her two tributes, but then started clapping slowly. "Veeeery nice." She whispered sarcastically again. Fighting before the Games, _definetely_ something you should do."

It was Piston's turn to snap at their mentor. "Jessamyn, if your not going to help us, and just laugh, then go away. I for one, don't need you. So either be productive, or go away, and wallow in your own pity."

Their mentors eyes widened for a second, but Piston wasn't done.

"You won the Games. You can't undo that. You can never go back and 'un-win' them, so just accept the fact that this is your life. You could be dead, for one. Then, you have to make a choice. Either feel sorry for yourself, and let other kids die, or buck up, and do your job, like the other mentors. You have an opportunity to try and save kids lives. Take it."

* * *

District 7 (Cedar Winden & Alder Keen)

* * *

"So how do you feel about the Games?" Abelin, their female mentor asked, while Barkk, their male mentor, nodded behind her.

"Nothing can change the fact that I'm here, right now. So I'm ready to go. I'm going to go out there, and fight for my life, literally. I'll face anything, even if it means facing my death." Cedar announced quickly.

"I know I don't have a good chance at winning, but I'm still going to try. If I do die, I want to spend the last weeks of my life doing something good. I'm going to try and ally with someone, maybe a little younger, to try and help them win. The younger tribute are usually more scared, so I'll try and comfort someone, and joke around a little to make them feel better." Alder said.

"Good Cedar." Said Barkk. "And that's fine Alder, I didn't ask for your game plan though." He shot a smile at Alder.

"We can figure all that allying crap out later." Announced Abelin. "Like Alder said, let's go do something fun!"

Cedar and Alder looked at each other and laughed. Fun was a word that was rarely said back home.

"Sure, why not." Barkk looked at his two tributes. "Do you guys want to play a Game?"

Alder and Cedar nodded. "How bout' we play Hide and Go Seek." Abelin said.

"What's that?" Cedar questioned, and Alder nodded.

"It's a game that the kids in the Capitol play. We'll play it with you, then it'll be more fun. Three of us will go hide on the train, and one will 'seek' the others. The first person found loses. It's all about hiding!" Barkk said.

"It might even help you in the Games." Abelin offered gravely. "I'll seek first." She perked up, and covered her eyes. "1..2...3.."

The three others jumped off their seats, and ran to find good spots to hide. Cedar threw open her closet, sneaking herself into the farthest back corner. Barkk ran into the kitchen, and somehow managed to squeeze himself under the sink.

Alder ran to the end of the train, looking to a good spot. He spotted the latch on the outside door, leading to an outdoor deck. He slid outside, zapping his hand back when he accidentally touched a force field.

"They didn't say that I had to hide inside." He laughed to himself.

Abelin finished counting, and a couple minutes later, found both Barkk and Cedar. Searching the entire train, Alder was gone, leaving no trace whatsoever.

Abelin covered her face with her hands. "Barkk!" She whispered. "The President will kill us if he knows we lost a tribute."

"Oh shut up Abelin. He's on the train somewhere! He's just hiding!" Barkk complained, running after a noise he heard. The three of them leaned their heads in one direction, listening for a faint thumping sound they heard.

"This way!" Shouted Cedar, as she followed the noise out the train. Flinging open the door, she spotted a figure on the outside deck. "He's outside!" She exclaimed, running forward. "Found you!" She shouted to Alder, as he came out laughing.

"Your right." He said to their mentors. "That was, well, _fun."_

* * *

District 11 (Kiara Harrison & Chico Alyssum)

* * *

The mood is tense in the train where the two District 11 tributes sit togther. Kiara draws something in her notebook, while Chico leans over her shoulder.

"Whatcha' drawing?" He asks her.

"Oh!" She exclaims, not knowing he was there. "It's just a picture of our escort. The Capitolite's are always so fun to draw, with all their crazy fashion." Kiara laughs gently.

"That's a good picture. I stole something like that once." Chico comments, and Kiara turns beet red, looking at him surprised. Realizing his mistake, he corrects himself. "Bought. I meant bought. I was just kidding." He winks at Kiara, protecting his reputation. In the Games, untrustworthiness is frowned apon.

"Who are you going to ally with?" Chico questions, bringing on another topic.

"No idea. How bout you?" Kiara asks him, trying to get an answer.

"Don't know, but here's a smart idea." He proclaims, acting with mock pride. "Wanna ally?" He looks at her expectantly.

"Su..sure." She replies. "But I should get to know you better. Tell me about your home life in District 11."

"I uh..well," Chico began, not wanting to tell her the truth. Nobody in their right mind would ally with a thief in the Games. "I havested in the woods everyday, and earned money to buy food for my Grandma and sister. What about you?" He asked, quickly turning the conversation back her way.

"Not much." Kiara also lied, looking down at her feet. It wasn't the right time to talk about her dad, especially when he made that promise during the goodbyes.

An awkward silence ensues, only broken by a door crashing open. Orchard, their only mentor walk in, her long hair flowing behind her. "Hey tributes. I'm Orchard, but ya probably already know that." She begins. "Have you figured out your alliances yet?" She asks.

"Yes, were together." Kiara says, as if that explains everything.

"Good. Anything else you need? Want to grab some lunch?" Everything about Orchard is fast. The way she talks, the way she moves. She's constantly in a hurry. Banging though the halls, Chico and Kiara have to run to keep up with her fast stride.

"What do you two want?" She asks them, handing a menu to each of them.

"Spahgetti Bolengese?" Kiara asks in wonder. "I don't know what that is, but I'll have that."

"Chicken Alfredo! Sounds good to me!" Chico decides, and Orchard passes on their order to an Avox.

"And add three lemonades to that." She calls after their waiter.

"Do you get this kind of stuff everyday?" Kiara asks their mentor. "This is amazing. I can't believe you have access to all of this."

"Get used to it kid. This is your life, for the next week, of course." Orchard laughs grimly, leaving them to wonder the possibilites of the bloodthirsty arena.

* * *

 **~AN~ Train rides are done! Next is the tribute parade, and the two tributes leading the poll will get an extra POV. Sorry for the short 11 train rides, but it's all relative. Each and every district will get an equal amount of time, I promise!**

 **News:**

-PM me to say your preferred training scores again. Things may have changed now that you've seen your tributes.

-Keep voting in the poll, it keeps your tribute alive!

 **Review Questions:**

 **-Favorite mentor from this chapter?**

 **-Favorite completed SYOT, (mines Royal Blood, by MRKenn!)**

 **-Who do you _want_ as Victor (not your own!)**

Have a good day,

Madi


	19. Tribute Parade

**Note: The two tributes who get an extra POV in this chapter are not necessarily my favorites, but the two that are currently leading the poll.**

* * *

 _ **Joye Waterson (D5F - Age 16)**_

* * *

I clenched my teeth as my stylists yanked a strip of fabric off my leg. "Be. Gentle." I not to discreetly told my stylists.

They continued to circle around me, flying in and out, just like a pack of hungry vultures. Makeup was slathered on my face, until I felt like there could be at least a pound on me.

"Now for the final touch, your hair!" My head stylist screeched. "Go grab the iron," She instructed another stylist. "Grab the red ribbon." She told the other.

All of her 'minions' did just how she asked, and her hands twisted and pulled, grabbing my hair between her thick fingers. In one fluid motion, she twisted it up into what I think was a half-up do. Without a mirror in front of me, there was no telling what I looked like.

"There, good!" My stylist proclaimed, backing away, and letting all the others see. All the others watching clapped and whistled, cheering for my new look that I'd achieved.

"The dress!" My stylist yelled out, and I sighed in my head. I never wore dresses at home. I couldn't run, play, or skate in them, and it made me feel vulnerable. Like I couldn't protect myself.

"Close your eyes." My stylist instructed, and I did so.

I felt cool fabric slip over my head, and a weight was gently placed on my shoulders. I swished my hand down my neck, and my fingers bumped into slick, round beads, dancing down my chest.

"Here, come with me." My stylist grabbed my shoulders, leading me to an area a couple feet away from the dressing rooms. "Now open."

I slowly opened my eyes, scared what sight would meet my eyes when I opened them. Would I still look like myself?

Sunlight burst in my lids, blinding me for a second, but when my vision returned, I gasped.

Back home, I had never been concerned about what to wear, and how I looked. But I couldn't help myself here. My hair was up, and streams of silver and pale yellow ribbon was braided thoughtout it.

It looked like... streams of electricity.

My dress was a magnificent silver, and covered with round beads. When I moved, the beads rolled and rotated, moving like electricity and power did. District 5's industry was perfectly represented on my outfit.

Staring openmouthed back at my reflection, I could see the horror in my eyes. Yes, I had never looked better, and yes, I was pretty for once in my life, but I hated it. It wasn't me. The girl staring back at me in the mirror, wasn't the one who lived back home in District 5.

"Like it?" My stylist asked, breaking me from my thought.

"Yes." I murmured back, unsure if I was telling the truth or not.

"Good. Now lets get you to your chariot, the parade starts soon." She mentioned lightly.

 _The Parade._ I had completely forgotten about it. I nervously reached for my hair, forgetting that it was twisted up. A lot of things had changed since I was reaped. Maybe my looks were only the beginning?

* * *

 ** _Rollux Pendleton (Master of Ceremonies)_**

* * *

"Mr Rollux?" The head produced asked, and I nodded back. "We're on in 30 seconds. Why don't you go take a seat over there." He motioned to my broadcasting spot. Tonight, all the citizens of Panem would listen to me critique and talk about the tribute parade.

"I'll be ready." I winked at the producer, without a trace of nervousness. When you do this every year, it becomes a routine. No matter what I say, the Capitol still loves me. It's one of the perks of having this job.

"And 3..2..1, your on!" The producer shouts, winking to me.

"Welcome! Citizens of Panem!" I shout into the microphone. I can hear the frantic and excited screams of Capitol citizens outside, anxious to meet their tributes this year. I myself was excited to see what they looked like. Especially District 2. I think I'm going to bet on one of their tributes this year.

"I know your all just ecstatic to see your tributes in costume, so I'll stop the jibber-jabber, and get to the parade!" The screams in the crowd grew louder. "And here you have it, the start of the 35th tribute parade!" I screamed, as the District One chariot rolled out.

"Here comes District 1, Ava Vave and Obsidian Holtz! Ava's lovely dress is obviously designed to match one of their district's iconic gems, the ruby! Her heels perfectly match the dress, and each of them shimmer in the light! How perfect! Obsidian has also taken the gem look, with an Italian cut suit, encrused thoughout with diamonds, and perfectly named, obsidian stone."

"Next up, we have the strong tribute from 2, Maximus Fort, and Mel Lash! They've gone for a traditional look this year, with Mel wearing a long, drapey, white dress, with sleeves that drift slowly off her arms. In her hand she holds an owl, to represent the Greek Godess Athena! She certainley looks like a Godess herself! Maximus has a similar look. He's dressed like the Roman God Mars, and he's wearing full on body armor. He holds a shield in his hand, emblazened on it the symbol of spear. How fitting for a Career."

"Coming down the tunnel after them, Lu Caymen and Vary Purcell of District 3! Looks like their district has gone musical this year, with Lu wearing a short dress, designed to look like electric piano keys. Her black hair has been done up in a loose bun. Vary matches her, wearing a suit made to represent the piano. His hair is slicked back, and word on the street is that he designed the costume himself! Do we have a future stylist here?"

"Ah, District 4 has also gone for a traditional look this year. In my opinion, it may be even overdone. Brooklyn Fleur wears a long light blue dress, flowing to make it seem like the motion of waves. Her hair is braided traditionally, lined with seaweed painted blue. Lucius wears no shirt, but a long, dyed blue seaweed skirt. He holds a trident in his hand, seeming like the King of Atlantis."

"District 5 comes out, and they look good, like usual! Joye Waterson wears a long silver gown, adorned with beads that move as their chariot goes. The long ribbons braided in her hair look like streams of electricity. Gelder Anston, her partner, wears a matching suit. The combined effect of their two outfits looks very much like the motion of power and electricity! Very clever, and hats off to their stylists!"

"Halfway done, we see District 6, Piston Copperton and Dante Falv! Piston wears a pantsuit made up of gears, and the her face is smeared with oil, to represent the transportation methods of 6. Dante's shirt looks similar, but his pants reflect the oil on Piston's face. The pants are black, and seemingly greasy with some sort of substance. Well that's a new look!"

"Looking next at District 7, Cedar Winden and Alder Keen ride out! Cedar looks good in a dress made entirely out of wood patterened paper, finished with a dainty imitation of work boots. Her long hair is clipped back with a single bobby pin. Simple, and I like it. Alder stands next to her, wearing no shirt, much like Lucius, and camouflage patterned cargo pants. He also wears boots like his partner, but his are much larger, and look much more sturdy."

"District 8 follows 7, and Cordelia Velour and Wystan Knowles are looking good! Cordelia wears a patchwork dress, made up of multiple different fabrics, and sewn with large seams, as if to show off the stitching. Wystan wears a similar hobo-chic patchwork suit, yet his colors are much darker than Cordelia's, as if their stylists wanted them to complement each other!"

"Next up District 9, the provider of all of our grain! She wears a beige colored top, complete with little same-colored beads on it. She has a hawaiian grass skirt, and lovely brown boots that come up to her knees. Adorned on her head is a wheat crown, showing off her dark hair. Jackson's dressed in a quite similar outfit, wearing straw pants, and the same, but shorter, boots. He also is wearing a wheat crown, but his is much taller."

"District 10 arrives, and we see Clarisse Terry and Hayden Adelson! Clarisse wears a cow pattered dress, complete with polka dotted cowgirl boots. Wow, what a sight! Hayden arrives wearing cow patterned overalls, finished with similar shoes, but striped! Each tribute wears a rancher hat on their head! Both outfits are an eyesore, but lets be thankful both tributes are good looking!"

"The second to last District, 11! Kiara wears a very cute green dress, made up of leaves. Around her waist is a belt seemingly made of red and purple berries! How fitting! Sitting on her hair is a hair circlet, made up of berries and braided daisy's! Chico stands beside her, wearing a paint splattered white tunic, filled with orchard flowers! Her too, wears a circlet made of berries, but instead of daisy's, tree bark."

"Last up, District 12! Little Bobbin comes out, wearing a small white dress, splattered in places with coal dust. Not the best outfit we've seen from District 12, but it's far from the worst. Her district partner is not so lucky. He wears nothing but a small pair of black underwear, and his entire body is dusted with coal. Overdone, but not a bad way to end, at all!"

"Thank you for joining us tonight, citizens of Panem! Hope you enjoyed the 35th Tribute Parade, and I'm Rollux Pendleton, signing off for tonight."

* * *

 _ **Mazie Harvest (D9F - age 15)**_

* * *

Once were corralled out of the stadium, I step off my chariot, still shaking from the nerves and excitement. My outfit was far from the worst, and I was actually happy with what I ended up in. I imagined far worse.

All the other tributes are standing by their chariots, and I notice that this is the first time we've all been together. Nobody converses with anyone but their district partner, not even the Careers. I guess everyone is going to make alliances in training.

"Tributes! You have 5 minutes to converse here, and then we will be leading you to your rooms. Tomorrow, training starts." Abgai, the head trainer shouts. His voice resonates throughout the small room.

I slowly pet the horses mane, drawing in a breath when I see the District 11 girl. She's the one I want to ally with, I just don't know how to tell her. Looking closer, I can clearly see her chariot outfit. It's not bad at all, and she looks good in the leaf-made dress.

My heart pounding, I step forward towards her, one foot at a time. Reaching her, I tap her shoulder. She whirls around, anxious to see who it was.

"Ohh." She breathe a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I um, didn't know who it would be." She motions over to the Careers.

"It's fine." I casually mention. "I'm Mazie Harvest, from District 9. What's your name?" I ask her politely. "I'm trying to meet some people around my age." I slightly lie to her.

"I'm Kiara Harrison, from District 11. Nice chariot outfit." She says looking at me sincerely. I already like her even more.

"Thanks. Yours is pretty cool too. How old are you?" I ask her. "Just wondering." I add, in case it sound weird.

"15. How about you?" She asks, and my heart leaps.

"Same!" I nearly yell, excited out of my wits. Kiara would be a perfect ally, and there's not a better time to ask her then now. "I've been wondering, do you want to ally? It's fine if you don't." I quickly add at the end, in order to save myself if she doesn't.

Her face turns bright pink, and she's clearly embarrassed. "I, um, am already allied. With my district partner." She concludes.

"Oh." I say, disappointed.

"But hey, I'll go talk to him, and maybe you can join our alliance." She scurries away, conversing with him for a while. Finally, she returns. "I made a deal with Chico. Oh, yeah, his name's Chico by the way. You can join our alliance if we can watch you for the first day, and decide that your good enough." She finishes, and I nod. Leaning in closer, she adds, "I would've said yes right away, but it was Chico's idea."

"Thanks! I won't disappoint." I promise her, and we shook hands and walked away when the head trainer yelled for us to go.

That could've gone worse, I reminded myself. Now, all you have to do is impress them in training. It shouldn't be that hard. I think to myself, unsure of what will come next in this twisted final week until the Games started.

* * *

 **~AN~ That was kind of a shorter chapter, but that's okay! I still got it all in. Next up, training! That's where all the alliances will be made, if they haven't already. I'm pretty sure the only district alliances (besides careers) so far, is 10 & 11, and maybe 3. (Vary and Lu are tentative) :). Stay tuned for more updates soon.**

 **News:**

-I plan to start the Games by the beginning of June! (Yay!)

-PM me alliances and training scores, (if you want them to change)

-If you haven't yet, vote in the poll. I will put a new one up after the next chapter, so you can update your vote.

 **Review Questions:**

-Favorite Chariot Outfit?

-Least Favorite Outfit?

-What should I call the 11/9 alliance? (Minus Jackson)

 **Have a good day!**

 **~Madi**


	20. Training Day 1

**_Mel Lash (D2F - Age 18)_**

* * *

I stretch, waking up just a minute before my alarm goes off. The clock sitting beside me flashing once, and begins beeping. _8:00...8:00...8:00._ I slink myself out of bed, and drop down on the floor. I do about 20 pushups quickly, just to look a little sweaty when I walk in.

Flinging open the closet doors, I reach for one of the mandatory training outfits. Everyone's is the same, except for mine has a little '2' sewn on the sleeve. A sharp rap sounds at my door, and I tentatively open in.

Maximus stands there, already glaring at me. "What do you want Max?" I ask him nicely.

"It's time to go. We're skipping breakfast. We need to be there early, to get our alliance together." He stands, towering over me. Even though he's a couple of inches taller, he seems to hold some sort of power and ruthlessness that makes others wary of him.

"Let's go then." I reply simply. "If we both want a chance at winning, we need a good alliance." I tell him. It may not seem like it on the outside, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to win these Games. I've been trained.

When we reach the training area, multiple stations have already been set up, and about half the tributes were already there. The training area is huge, almost as big as the stadium we rode through last night. It's filled with almost any weapon, from spears, to knives, to swords, to poison darts. You name it, the Capitol's got it. I can see Maximus's eyes light up in pleasure, and I'm sure mine do the same. All the weapons I've trained with, right in front of me. Even the Academy didn't have this many.

The District 1 tribute immediately walk over, expecting us to be ready for them.

"Alliance?" The boy asks simply.

"If your good enough, right Mel?" Maximus says back to them smirking.

"Yep. You better show us some of your skill." I say back, not letting anyone get an edge over me.

"We're good enough. We both train at the Academy, and were both chosen." The girl says, bragging to us.

"Fine, your in." Maximus says, and looks expectantly over at them. "Let's start with names, then we'll go intimidate some other tributes." He grins maliciously.

"I'm Obsidian, and this is Ava." Obsidian tells us.

"I can introduce myself, thank you very much." Ava glares at Obsidian, and he just shrugs back.

"Mel, and that's Maximus, as you know." I say to both of them, eager to get introductions out of the way. "Let's go get started. What station first?" I ask them.

"Weapons. Let's start with sword." Maximus decides for all of us, pretty much the unspoken leader of the Careers. "And keep a look out for the District 4 tributes. I'm willing to let them join if they're good enough."

Right after he spoke, the District 4 tributes walked up to the spear station together, and began throwing. The girl hit the target with precision, and the boy did most of the time.

"The boy's a reaped kid." Obsidian says quickly. "I don't think we should let him in."

"I agree." I said, "But the girl's too much of a threat to let go. Let's ask her to join." I speak up, telling the group.

"Fine then. What are we waiting for." Maximus shouts, "Hey you! Four girl!" Both tributes from 4 look over, and the guy walks away. Good. He didn't even want to be with us anyway. That made our job a lot easier.

"What?" The girl from 4 asked us.

"What's your name?" I asked her, and told her all of ours.

"I'm Brooklyn. What do you need? I want to get back to training." I could see the urgency in her eyes.

"Do you want to join the Careers?" Maximus asked her.

"Yes. My parents would want me to." She replied, appearing conflicted.

"Then let's go. We're just wasting time." Ava clicked her tongue, chiding all of us.

We all followed Maximus, who brought us to the throwing knives station. We all stood at a target, and threw at the same time. It wasn't a competition, but there was no doubt that everyone was watching how many each person made.

We all threw 10 knives, and I hit 9, knives being one of my best weapons. Maximus hit 8, throwing knives not being his best. He scowled at the floor, clearly upset with his results. Ava hit 7, and Maximus jeered at her, even though he only got one more.

Surprisingly, Brooklyn managed to hit 9, and Obsidian all 10. I shrugged my shoulders, knowing that everyone's performance would be different depending on the weapon. Maximus would excell at sword fighting, Ava with the bow. Brooklyn would be good at a trident, and Obsidian the sickle. It all depended on how we were trained.

"Look over there." Maximus snickered, pointing to the other tributes, one who was attempting to hit a dummy with a sword. The little boy could barely keep it up in his hands, and he kept whispering someone next to him.

"Whatever." I said. "It doesn't matter how good they all are. We just need to be the best in the long run. Speaking of which, Brooklyn, what's the deal with your district partner?" I asked her.

"He's 'Anti-Career'." She said back, complaining. "He made is clear that he didn't want to ally with us."

"We'll kill him right away!" Ava screamed, delighted to have found someone else to pick on. "Let's move on to another station. We have to keep moving, cause' it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

 ** _Chico Alyssum (D11M - Age 14)_**

* * *

Kiara pulled me to the next training station, chattering nonstop. Luckily her talkative attitude was a good distraction from the Games, and the matter on hand.

"Chico! You have to let Mazie into the alliance! She's super nice, and I'll bet she's good at weapons!" Kiara said outloud.

"We'll see when she gets here Ki." I told her.

Mazie ran up to us the minute she got here, holding a small whip in her hands. "I'm here. I'll show you what I've got." She notices my weird look at her whip. "I know, it's not a killer weapon, but you can for sure disarm with it! After that, using another weapon, you can, you know," She trailed off.

"Never mind that, just show us!" Kiara cheered, eager for me to watch.

Mazie took a deep breath, turned to face a pair of dummies. She tentatively pushed the on button, and stood at ready as they marched forward to attack. She narrowly missed getting 'cut' by the first one, but with one sweep of her whip, disarmed it, and it fell over, apparently dead. The second one marched on, swinging it's sword forward, and sweeping Mazie's whip out of her hand. She rushed forward, patting her hands looking for it, while the dummy approached, ready to 'kill' her.

She reached her fingers out, fumbling the hilt of the whip, and picking it up just in time. She swung it forward, cutting off the dummy arm, and leaving stuffing flowing onto the floor.

"So..?" She wheezed out of breath. "I know it wasn't my best performance but still."

I motioned for Kiara to come forward. "See!" Kiara exclaimed triumphantly. "She's good."

"Yeah, pretty good, but she made a couple mistakes." I said back, not ready to admit it right away.

"Chico." Kiara chided. "You and I aren't that good either. We'll live longer with another ally." Mazie said.

She got me there. I had no point against her argument. "Fine, she's in."

Kiara turned towards Mazie, circling around her in fake study. "Hmmm... Mazie Harvest, you have been... accepted to our alliance!" She said outloud, and both she and Mazie hugged.

I leaned against the wall in the background, sheepishly smiling as I watched them dance around together. "What do you guys say? Want to get some work done?" I called out to them, smiling.

"Never been more ready!" Kiara said, smiling widely, as she led us all to a fire making station. The teacher was nice, but Mazie and I could not seem to get the hang of it. Kiara, on the other hand, had a fire going in 30 seconds flat.

"It's the absolute only thing I ever learned from living in District 11!" Kiara joked around. "I'm no good at the weapons, so I might as well be a help at something else!"

After Kiara mastered fire building, and Mazie and I showed absolutely no hope at it, we all moved on. "Mazie, you choose next." I told her, wanting to be generous for once in my life.

"Spear throwing." She said, and all three of us looked at each other nervously. That was where the Careers usually hung out, and all of us knew that. "We need to show other people that we're contenders too." Mazie said triumphantly. "We all have a good chance in the Games too! It's not just the Careers that win. C'mon guys." She says, and we both follow her.

"Now if I can just figure out how this works." Kiara jokes, and picks up a spear. Throwing it, she hits dead center in a bullseye. I can feel the heat of the Careers glare, as they all whip around.

"Lucky shot." Kiara says out loud, trying to keep the mood light.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Okay," She starts to admit to Mazie and I, "My dad, he had some, um, experience training, and he gave me a couple lessons."

"So you can use weapons!" I exclaim, excited I figured this out.

"Yes, but I'm trying to lay low. Plus, it's not like I'm actually going to kill anyone in the arena. I hope at least." She says to us.

"So are you going to botch your private session?" Mazie asks her.

"Not exactly, but I'm not going to do my absolute worst. Maybe a 5 or 6?" She says. "But guys, don't act like I'm a full blown Career. I'm not. I probably had like a couple training sessions, just to know how to pick up a weapon. I'm not a dead shot." She admits once again.

"That's fine." I said to her, getting excited. "With your skills, Mazie's talent with a whip, and my uh, stealth and survival skills, we may actually have a chance at winning."

I regret the words right after I say them. Only one of us can win.

* * *

 _ **Alder Keen (D7M - Age 15)**_

* * *

I step up to the trap making station, smiling winningly at the trainer who crouches there. He looks relieved to see me, as I'm the second person to come to him, and the boy attempting to make a trap right now looks pretty useless.

"Hello there! I'm Alder Keen, from District 7." I say to the boy, almost in a commercial like tone.

"Wystan Knowles." He mutters. "District 8."

"Ahh, well, nice to meet you Wystan. Want to ally?" I pop the question out of my mouth, before I can take it back. Something about this boy makes me feel just awful for him. Is it the way he walks, or just his attitude?

His scrawny frame stands up, facing me eye to eye. "I don't want allies. I plan to run to the cornucopia, and stand there, waiting for my death." He proclaims, close to my face. "I wouldn't want to slow anyone down."

I look at the ground, a feeling of emptiness surrounding me. If he plans to die, I wouldn't want to stop him, but was there anything I could do? Anything at all? I questioned to myself.

"That's alright." I told him. "Friends, then? We can hang out during training and stuff."

He hesitates for a moment, a little wary of my request. "Yes, but one thing. Find yourself another able bodied ally. I don't want to be the rock weighting you down." He mutters to be, but this time, a little less shyly.

"Deal. I'll go find someone right now. You can come too, if you want." I tell him.

Bringing my eyes around the room, I can see groups of people already starting to gather. About half the tribute are already allied, and if I want someone good, I need to act quickly. I survey my surroundings, looking for a strongish, older tribute, around my age.

My eyes land on a girl, around my size. She picks up a spear, throwing it at the target with all her might. The spear lands on the outside of the ring, not an exact throw. _Perfect._ I think to myself. If there's anyone I want, it's someone who isn't a trained Career.

I walk up to the girl, sliding into the station beside her.

"Is this how you throw it?" I jokingly ask her, holding the spear upside down. I notice the little embroidered patch on her arm is labeled, '6'.

"You bet. That's how I use it at least!" She points to the Careers, "They use it wrong. Look how their throwing it with the pointy end forward." She laughs to me.

"What's your name?" I ask her. "I'm Alder Keen, District 7."

"Piston Copperton, District 6." She motions to the little patch on her arm.

"This is random, but you seem really nice, and the kind of attitude that I'm looking for. Do you want to ally?" I ask her, spitting my words out quickly.

"Yes!" She says out loud. "I've been waiting for someone to ask. I'm never one to go approach someone else." She good naturedly laughs at herself.

"There's one thing-" I begin, and tell her about Wystan's situation. She nods her understanding throughout my story, her face full with pity when I tell her that he's not going to try.

"Let's go over to him right now." She whispers. "We'll let him pick the station."

I nodded my agreement to her, and we went over to Wystan again. "Hey bud." I said to him. "I found a good ally for us."

"For you." He reminded me. "I'm Wystan," He introduced himself to Piston. "I'm sure that Alder's already told you about me. Your Piston right? I heard your mentor calling you."

"That's me!" She called out cheerfully. "Now Wystan, you get to choose the next station." She decides.

"No, I'm fine, really," He protests. "You two are the ones who are maybe going to make it out of here alive, so you should choose what you want."

"Wystan," Piston begins a joke, "In the Arena, nothing's fair. So we might as well take turns being equal here, because it's not going to happen again!" She chortles outloud, and I laugh along.

No other tribute would be a better ally than Piston, and having Wystan as a friend was great. But how long would my new friendships really last? I guess the Games would test that.

* * *

 **~AN~ Day one of training! So here's the deal, not all tributes are going to get a training POV, only 9 will. But all of them will be mentioned, and be present in some type of conversation, so they'll all show up.**

 **News:**

 **-** I'm resetting the poll on my profile, the first results didn't count. Many of you probably want to update your vote, now that you know the tributes even better.

-There will be 3 days of training, then 2 chapters about private sessions and score reveal. Next will come the interviews, in one super long chapter. Finally, the day of the launch chapter, and then, *gasp*, the bloodbath!

-Please submit tributes to my new SYOT, Trails of Remorse. The submissions are open a super long time, and I'm keeping them open until this book is done.

 **Review Questions:**

 **-What is your opinion about the alliances so far?**

 **-What do you think of the Careers?**

 **-Anything else you noticed?**

Have a good day!

~Madi


	21. Training Day 2

_**Clarisse Terry (D10F - Age 16)**_

* * *

I slipped carefully out of my bed, eager to get down to the breakfast, where Hayden was waiting. Being the younger one is our alliance, I didn't want to screw anything up for us in the long run. I needed to keep Hayden impressed.

Shuffling into the room silently, I grab a round piece of bread off the table, and spread a white sort of sauce onto it. I don't know what it's called, but the bread has an odd sort of hole in the center.

"Hayden!" I call out, surprised to see my ally already there. "Let's go! I motion to the door that leads into the training center. All the other tributes are currently eating, and we can get a head start on weapons before the Careers take those stations over." I rationalize to him, and he sets down his food and nods.

Running into the training center, I point to the farthest corner, "There." I say to Hayden. "When people come in, it'll take them a while to make their way to the back. Hopefully we can get a couple minutes in at these stations."

"Sounds good." He replies, and leads us over to the station. When we get closer, I make out the station to be daggers. I quickly grab the smallest one. It has sharp serrated edges, and looks nice in my hand.

Hayden leans over me, and grabs a slightly longer one, that has fancy designs on the hilt. "Let's throw." He commands, and chucks his knife at a dummy. It hits the shoulder. Not a kill shot, but very close.

"Wow." I say to him. "Your good."

"Thanks. When I was a kid, my dad sometimes took me out to hunt, and find good meat for our cattle." He said to me.

"Really?" I questioned him. "Our cattle never ate meat."

"We were the only rancher in the district who fed our cattle that." He said. "That's why ours was the best." He adds on, joking.

"Whoa, whoa." I start. "Hang on. Is this a competition?" I ask him in fake incredulously.

"A little friendly competition isn't bad." He remarks, which is especially ironic considering the Games we were about to go to.

"Yeah right." I smirk, friendly back at him. "Let's get to work." I say as I throw the small dagger with all my might, aiming for the head. It lands on the knee-cap, and I silently shame myself.

Hitting the knee cap wouldn't kill, but it might at least stun my opponent. "Ahh." I complain to Hayden. "Let's move on. Were both fine at this already."

"You choose." He says, motioning his arms outward in a welcoming manner. "Pick one, any one."

"Lassos, and rope tying." I say finally. "It's the only thing here I'm actually good at." I say, and we both walk over to the station. Greeting by the friendly instructor, he shows us how to tie the correct knot to make a lasso, then shows us some dummies we can practice on.

I stand, my feet planted firmly into the ground. Twirling the lasso around my head, I pretend I'm back home. I can almost hear the roar of the cattle in my ears, the pounding of the hooves, and the sound of my family calling me in for dinner.

I fling my first arm forward, lunging for the dummy in front of me. The rope I'm holding loops around it's neck, yanking it to the floor.

At this point, you pretty much can't do anything else with a lasso, unless you want to strangle your opponent. This would be the moment in the Games where either Hayden or I jumps forward, knife at ready, to kill the victim tangled in our rope.

"Nice." Hayden says, looking at my work. He has his rope tangled around a dummies neck too.

"Thanks." I motion toward his rope, "You too."

"Clarisse." Hayden says, suddenly serious.

"What?" I ask him.

"What are we going to do in the Games? I mean, were having fun now, hanging out, and playing with these weapons, but we actually need a game plan too." He says.

"Naw, were fine for now Hayden!" I say to him gently. "We'll figure that out tomorrow. For now, let's just have some fun for once!"

"No." He says, point blank. "We need to do it now." He fires back at me.

I take a step back, surprised by the abrupt change in his attitude. But were allies, so I take a deep breath, and reply back. "You know what? Your right. Let's do it now. You talk first."

Even I'm surprised by the words coming out of my mouth. I rarely admit I'm wrong to anyone, much less let them talk first.

"Let's talk bloodbath first." He says.

"Run?" I suggested, for once serious.

"Do you want supplies?" He questions, thinking the entire plan through. He doesn't wait for my reply. "If one of us wants to win the Games, we are gonna need supplies. Here's what I suggest, then you can tell me if you agree." He begins. "We run off our pedestals, fast as we can go. Grab the nearest bag to you, and try to rendezvous with me at some point. We'll take off from there."

"Sounds good." I agree with his plan. "But one thing. Only take what you need from the bloodbath. We'll need to run, and we'll need to do it fast. So pack light." I slightly joke, a glint in my eye.

"Fine with me. Last note. It's completely up to you, but I don't think we should aim to kill in the bloodbath. Let's just focus on getting out of there." He says.

I nod once again. "Let's go now. We have a good plan, and now the best thing we can do is train until we feel we're ready. For the Hunger Games."

* * *

 _ **Jackson Envill (D9M - 18)**_

* * *

About an hour into the training day, and I've already made my way through 5 different stations which have all taught me nothing. Nobody's approached me to ally yet, and it's already the second day, so I make up my mind to act now.

I set my eyes on the District 6 boy, the one that taught my eye in the reapings. He's strong enough, and if he shares my same 'Anti-Career' attitude, he'll be the perfect ally.

I make my way up to him at the exact moment the Careers do. I scowl deeply at them, and begin my little speech I've prepared. It's hard to do it with the Careers glaring over my shoulder, but I manage.

"I'm Jackson Envill, District 9. You seem strong. Want to ally?" I speak bluntly, but it's all the truth.

"I'm Dante Falv, District 6. You look good too, but let's see what they have to say." He motions over to the Careers, who are standing behind me.

 _A little competition. Good._ I think to myself.

Their 'leader', the huge boy from District 2, steps forward. "We actually came to ask Dante the same thing, but since it's obvious who he's gonna choose, you may as well just leave now, 9." He spits at me.

I focus my glare back. "Why don't you let Dante be the judge of that. I think he's perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

"Well 6?" Maximus asks, looking like a leader of a clique with all the other Careers standing in position behind him. "You can have 9, or you can have us, 5 fully trained experts in the Hunger Games."

Dante looks from me, to Maximus, over and over again. Slowly, he begins to speak. "Your right Maximus. It's _is_ kind of obvious who to pick." He looks apologetically at me.

Maximus gives me a smirk as if to say, _I told you so._ I frown back at him, preparing to walk away.

"Jackson." Dante says, right before I'm about to walk away. "I accept your request for an alliance."

A big smile comes across my face, and I beam at Maximus. "Oh really?" I say to him, my smile turning fake quickly.

"You two..." Maximus growls at us. "Are first on our kill list."

"You bet!" Shrieks the girl from one.

"I. Don't. Care." Dante spat back at him, and they finally left us in peace.

"Do you hate them as much as I do?" I asked Dante.

"You bet!" He shrieks, mimicking the girl from one. "There the first on _my_ kill list." He says grimly.

"Mine too. Let's watch them." I say to Dante. "You and I are both strong enough already, and one more day of training isn't going to really make much of a difference." I point out to him.

"Grab that notebook." He says to me, and I reach over to one of the trainer tables and grab it.

We both climb up the makeshift tree in the center, surveying all the tributes from above. Dante grabs the pen and starts writing.

 _District One Female: Acts overconfident, but is deadly with a bow. Not great at anything else._

 _District One Male: Better than his female counterpart, and could kill easily with a sickle. For sure an opponent._

We continue writing for about an hour, until we have a list, full with 22 tributes. Everyone is in there, minus ourselves. We've managed to mark all of our opponents, and identified them as the Careers, maybe D3 male, D4 male (we noticed he didn't ally with them), D10 male, and the D11 female.

I quickly notice that Dante wrote the D11 female down. "Why her?" I ask him. "She looks pretty weak."

"Yesterday I was watching her with her allies, and she threw a knife dead center into a target. I think she's hiding something." He admits, and I concede his point. People often did that in the Hunger Games.

I keep my eye on the girl, and I watch her attempt to throw a spear into the target. She throws it exactly the way that the Peacekeepers do in my district, but misses the target altogether. If she knew how to hold it properly, she wouldn't have missed, would she?

I explain my suspicions to Dante, and he agrees to watch that girl carefully. "We'll have to see what kind of training score she gets. That's how we'll know." He explains to me.

I snap the bound notebook shut quickly. "I think we're done." I say to him.

Dante grabs the limb of the fake tree, lowering himself to the ground. I follow his lead. The ground slowly gets closer to my legs, and I hop down the rest of the way.

I stumble, tripping over myself and into the District 2 girl. She frantically averts her eyes, not wanting the other Careers to see that she was close to me. Maximus spots her, and it's too late for that though.

"Hey 9! Why don't you stay away from us! I don't want to accidentally kill you before the Games even start!" He crows at me.

"Oh that would never happen!" I say to him, acting innocent. "I will kill you first."

He death stares at me, daring me to meet his eyes. I do, and with a emblazoned smirk.

"You have 3 days, 9." Maximus purrs under his breath. "3 more days to live."

I quickly count in my head, and as I guessed, the Games started 3 days from today. I was planning to be his first bloodbath victim.

"Let's go Jackson." Dante pulls me by the shirt away, and I can hear Maximus chastising his district partner for even nearing me.

"Don't." Dante warns me. "We're already on the Careers bad side. If you want to live, steer clear of them for the next couple of days. I'm telling you."

"I don't want to live." I murmur under my breath, the words tumbling out of my mouth. "I want to die, knowing that I killed every single one of the Careers, with the help of you. That's _my plan."_

 _"_ I'm game for anything." Dante says, and I silently thank my past self for picking such good allies.

* * *

 _ **Bobbin Taper (D12F - Age 12)**_

* * *

I walk around the big room slowly, careful not to get into any other tributes way. I don't need any enemies at this point in time. I'm already in enough danger with Gabe on my tail.

The minute we stepped into the training area, he announced to everyone that he had no intention to ally. I guess that was good for him, because nobody wanted to ally with him anyway. Especially me.

Gabe was a jerk, through and through. I can barely seen him before, but the couple of times I spotted him at school, he was always hanging around a group of jocks, unusual with his stocky frame. From what I could tell, he was always bragging about something, whether it be money, clothes, or family.

I run up to the berry identification station, greeting the trainer.

"I'm Cherry!" The perky trainer called, eager to finally teach a student. "You must be Bobbin. I recognize you."

"That's me!" I chirp to her, smiling. Cherry made me feel welcome right away, and even started with the easier berries so I could keep up.

"First, let's identify this one." She picks up a perfectly round, rosy pink berry. It has light green leaves twirling out of it's stem, and looks very round and juicy. I'm pretty sure I've seen it at home before. It may even be one of the ones that the Seam kids eat often!

"Poisonous or not?" Cherry asks me. "I know you may not know, but make a guess!"

"Safe?" I ask her, making a guess.

She twirls the berry in her hand for a while. "No. This is the Forensic berry. This berry will kill you if you eat it. Not right away, but about an hour after you ingest it, your body starts to hallucinate, and you go into septic shock. Your body will shut down soon after."

"Oh." Is all I can manage after the torturous description of the berry. "I thought I'd seen one like it back home."

"You very well might have." She begins. "There's a mutation of this berry that's perfectly safe to eat. It's called the Fluensic Berry. Very similar name, very similar shape and initial taste. Only difference is that one kills you, and the other doesn't."

We quickly go over another couple of berries, and Cherry dismisses me, congratulating me on my progress. At least I'll have something to show the Gamemakers now.

Scanning the weapon stations, I notice the only one without anyone at it is blowguns. Currently, there's no trainer at it, so I head over alone. Grabbing the small gun in my hand, I carefully place a dart into its barrel.

It takes me a minute to figure out how to load it, but once I manage, I stand at the respective shooting spot, and aim it at the target.

Squinting my eye, I try and line it up the best I can. _Whoosh._ The dart flies out of my gun, hitting the outer edge of the ring. Not bad, but not great either.

I try again, over and over, until I finally get a dart to sit in the almost center. I'm happy with that progress. With my new berry skills, and my mediocre use with a blow gun, I may be able to scrounge up a good enough score!

I quickly peek around the room, seeing how all the other tributes are doing. Almost everyone has an ally so far, except for a couple of older tributes who would never in a million years ally with me. I sigh. I guess I'm on my own this year.

A sharp tap on my shoulder jerks me from my thoughts, and I whirl around, facing a small boy from 5, according to his shirt. "Hello. I'm Gelder Anston, and this is Temo." He introduces me to himself, and...?

"I'm..Bobbin Taper." I'm slightly put off by his attitude, but friendly nevertheless.

"Your District 12." He observes from my shirt. "The 12th district who brings in 14% of the Capitol Income." The boy notes. He's observant, and obviously very smart. Maybe he would be a good ally?

"Yeah," I will myself to ask him.

"Do you want to be allies?" He asks, before I can. "We're both younger, and smaller than the rest, but we're also quicker." He adds. "Temo and I really want allies."

"Sure." I carefully accept, not quite sure who Temo was. Maybe I'd have to scrounge up the courage to ask his district partner, a rough looking girl who looked 15 or 16.

"Great." He chirps in the tone that I used with Cherry. "Now that we're allied, we both just increased our odds to 5% each. That's pretty good for younger kids." He whispers to me.

I walk with him. Now that Gelder's my ally, I guess I'll just have to embrace his slightly off attitude. He's smart, quick, and observant, which is more than I could've asked for.

* * *

 **~AN~ Hooray for a longer chapter! Next one will be up soon! I can't believe we're nearing the Games! I'm so sad that we'll have to say goodbye to 23 of these fantastic tributes! :(**

 **News:**

-Please vote in the new poll! (on my profile!)

-Keep reviewing! (Reviews have actually been dropping!)

-PM with suggestions for Victor!

 **Review Questions:**

 **-New favorite alliance so far?**

 **-Opinion on Careers?**

 **-Bloodbath tributes?**

Have a good day!

~Madi

 **PS I FORGOT! READ THIS! I WILL BE LEAVING FANFICTION FOR A MONTH, and will be returning on June 9th. I am NOT giving up on this story, only taking a well needed break for school. For any of you who's stories I have submitted to, I will catch up on reviews when I get back.**


	22. Training Day 3

**_Cordelia Velour (D8F - Age 15)_**

* * *

I bolt out of my room, willing myself to run faster. The quicker I get to the training center, the less likely I am to loose my nerve. This is the last and final training day, and my last chance to talk to the Careers before the Games start.

Slamming the door to the training room behind me, I spot the Careers right away. There the biggest and strongest group by far, and seem to give off the ' _stay away'_ aura.

I listen to my gut, and march forward, a plan in my head. All 5 of the Careers whip around as I approach them, glaring.

"Come to watch us 8?" The boy from District One questions me. The others snicker in response to him.

"Let her talk." The girl from 2 chides. "Maybe she'll have some sort of advice for us." She says, but I don't thank her. The tone she talks in suggests that she's less than happy that I'm here.

"So? Spit it out, or get outta here!" The boy from two, Maximus, I think, says to me.

"I've came with a proposal." I begin. "You all are very talented, with both your weapons and your strength." I try and kiss up to the Careers. "You all are very knowledgeable, and have practically everything you need." I say, emphasizing practically.

"You think we don't have something?" Ava, the girl from one, challenges. "What is it then?"

"I'm sure once the Games start, you'll all be very eager to hunt." I assume, and they all nod. I need to play up to their weakest link, which is their trust in each other. "And I'm also sure that none of you are going to want to stay back at camp and guard."

They all death glare at me, seeing what else I have to offer. "Why would we want you in our alliance?" Maximus asks. "Your 15, obviously weak, not a Career district, not trained in anything, and have no sponsors!" He ticks off each thing on his finger, and I wince.

"How do you know I'm not hiding anything?" I question them. "As far as you know, I could be very well trained, and just hiding it." I hint at something, though it's clearly not true. "If you accept me into your alliance, I will stand back at the camp and guard everyday." I finally propose to them.

"And how would we know that you wouldn't get killed by someone? If that happened, they'd take all our supplies while you were lying there dead." Mel, the 2 girl says blatantly.

"I'll trap the cornucopia." I shoot back. "I've been practicing traps for the last few days, and am actually adept at it now."

Maximus looks up at me suspiciously. "Fine. You can be in our alliance under a couple of conditions. You have to get at least a 6 in your private session, and kill at least one tribute in the bloodbath, otherwise we kill you."

I shudder at the thought of killing, but the temptation of victory is too much. I need to win. "Fine. After the Private Sessions, and if of course I get the right score, I'll meet up with you somewhere."

"Pefect." Maximus grins maliciously, and suddenly I realize that after a couple of days I'll have to leave them, or otherwise risk getting killed myself.

"Maximus." The district one boy, Obsidian, protests as they start to walk away from me. "She's weak. Why'd you do that?"

"Obsidian, man up!" I hear him say. "How do we know if she's trained? If she's is, she's a big threat. Having her in the alliance benefits us, because we can kill her whenever we want. Of course, we'll have to keep her for a couple of days. She'll be useful."

The other Careers nod in agreement.

 _So that's why he accepted. Their planning to use me._ I think to myself. _That won't matter, because I'm going to leave them, during the night._ I finally decide. After a couple nights, when I feel the stress from them, I'll take off with some supplies, hoping they don't catch me.

I'll I can do now is practice some more traps, and hope to get good enough to kill someone in the Bloodbath.

I walk as far as I can from the Careers. I need my distance for now.

Luckily, the traps station is empty, and across the room from all the weapons. I skip over, happy with my progress from today. Yes, it's for sure risky, but I know it'll be worth it in the long run.

The traps station is empty when I get there, and grabbing a small wire, I nearly poke my hand. I fluently slip the wire into the spring jack, pulling the rope across the trap line tight.

The wire coils stretch tightly, and I secure the wood branch. Reaching out and jabbing the 'on' button, a fake rabbit springs to life. I use a remote control to direct it towards the trap. _SNAP._ My trap springs into action, snagging the fake rabbit.

I look at my work, very satisfied, and then grab some wood, a fake wire, and a spring coil. I piece together everything, trying to make a trap from hand. After 30 minutes of working on it, I have something that resembles what it should look like.

Carefully setting it on the ground, I slowly maneuver the rabbit close to it. _SNAP._ The trap tries to grab the rabbit, but falls apart. Pieces of wood lay on the ground, surrounded by little coils of wire.

I kick the wood on the floor, clearly angry with the results. I sigh, pulling myself up to try again. This time, I'm more careful with my work, spending close to an hour on it.

I try again, setting the rabbit close to the traps jaws. It springs, and I close my eyes, anxious to see what happens. When I open them, the rabbit is dangling in the traps teeth, just as I had hoped!

I guess practice does make perfect.

* * *

 _ **Cedar Winden (D7F - Age 16)**_

* * *

I slide my way across the slick training floor, my feet squelching as I go. Today's the last chance for me to find allies, and I need to act quick. I don't want a huge group, preferably just one other person.

Looking around the room, it seems like the only other two girls who don't have allies are 3 and 5. I think they're the same age, but the girl from 5 seems to have a slightly stronger build.

I walk up to her quickly, before I can loose my nerve. "I'm Cedar, D7 female. I know there's not much time left, but do you want to ally?"

The girl seems to think about my request carefully, which I appreciate. "I'm Joye, and well I actually planned to go alone, but let me hang out with you for a little bit, and then I'll decide by the end of the day."

"Fine by me." I reply. "I'll just tag along with you a little bit."

The girl leads us off by going to the hand to hand combat station, where a trainer awaits, slightly out of breath.

"Who's going first?" He asks us, and I take a step back, behind Joye. She seems to be confident enough about this station.

"Okay, I guess you are." He points to Joye. "What level? Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced?" He questions.

"Intermediate." Joye replies, and I gape at her. I would've guessed that she would choose beginner, being a non-Career and all. She steps up into the ring, seemingly confident in what she's about to do.

An automated voice sounds. "Three, Two, One, Go!" Both Joye and the trainer take off, throwing punches at each other. The trainer gets the first hit on Joye, but his gloves were designed by the Capitol not to hurt the tributes.

The person 'wins' when the other hits them with three punches. Joye surges back, throwing a strong lower-cut into his gut. Her glove sinks in, and the trainer gives a small cough.

Circling each other in the ring, Joye strikes again, hitting the trainer in the leg. The trainer trips back, stunned, but runs forward again, hitting Joye softly in the shoulder. She glares at him, not wanting to lose at all.

She grits her teeth, throwing her arm in one last attempt, and jumping at the trainer. She threw her whole body into the punch, flying forward into the trainer, and knocking him down.

"Victory goes to the tribute!" The automated computer says.

"You got me there." Says the trainer, shaking his head. Joye reaches down to pull him up, and they both shake hands.

"Thanks. It's the only thing I know how to do." Joye comments. "I can't use weapons to save my life."

"Ah." The trainer nods, looking at me. "Beginner, Intermediate, or Advanced?" He asks.

If this was a challenge that included axes, I would've said yes to intermediate easily, but since it was hand to hand combat, I had to go with beginner.

We both stood in the ring, circling each other once again. Joye watches from the sidelines, giving me an approving thumbs up. Sweat drips from the trainers face, and I try and remember the patterns he used with Joye.

 _Surge, back, surge, surge, back._ The trainer had repeated the same pattern with Joye, over and over again. Maybe he'd use it again?

"Three, Two, One, Go!" The computer calls out, and the trainer lunges at me, hitting my softly in the stomach when I least expected it. One punch. If he gets two more on me, he wins.

I run forward, determined to show Joye that I'm competent enough to fight. Once I get close enough to hit him, I slam my fist downward and into his gut. He stumbles back, hitting me again.

One more punch and I'm out. I stumble backwards again, feigning weakness. He takes the opportunity, and charges forward. Right as he's about to hit me, I jab my fist into his shoulder.

He reaches forward, aiming to punch me, and I throw my fist forward, at the exact time that he does.

We both lay on the ground, stunned. "The winner of the fight is... the tribute!"

I raise my fist feebly in the air, half glad that I managed to win a beginner fight. Stumbling out of the ring, I'm not hurt, but too tired to do much more. Joye congratulates me, and we both move on from the station, running purely on the glory of both of our wins.

"You know what Winden?" She says to me. "I do want to be your ally."

I smile back to her, glad to have someone to rely on in the Arena. We walk beside each other, and head to the fire making station, which was relatively easy. We sat on the ground, rubbing flint and stone together for what seems like hours.

Finally, Joye managed to get a little spark going, and I quickly grabbed the stick beside me. Sticking it into the little flicker, the stick started on fire, and I threw it into the little pile.

A bigger flame grew in the pile, and we got approving looks from the trainers around us.

"Nice fire!" A trainer called from across the gym.

Joye waved back, and I yelled, "Thanks!" The Careers glared at us from the station adjacent to us. I guess they didn't like being overshadowed.

Joye smirked at me in a friendly way. "Way to go ally. We're going to rock the arena!" She exclaims smugly. I high fived her back, but wasn't so sure I agreed with her simple words.

* * *

 _ **Vary Purcell (D3M - Age 18)**_

* * *

So far, neither Lu or I have any allies, and it's the final day of training. If neither of us can find any by today, it looks like we're together.

I jog slowly over to the knife throwing station, and grab a dozen quick daggers. The hilt of each one is sharp, and even holding it in my hands feels wrong. I step up to the throwing spot, and aiming the knife at the target, getting ready to flick my wrist.

Suddenly, a hand clamps down on my shoulder. I whirl around, my knife at ready. The boy from 4, I think his name is Lucius, steps back frantically.

"Sorry, sorry. That was awkward." He apologized to me. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Lucius, from 4."

"Nice to meet you Lucius. I'm Vary, from 3. Why aren't you allied with the Careers?" I ask him, my tone slightly cold.

"Long story short, but my girlfriend was reaped, before Brooklyn over there volunteers." He jabbed his finger at the Careers. "I also have a younger brother. If any of them had been reaped, I have a feeling the Careers wouldn't have been welcoming to them." He explains.

"Oh, sounds interesting." I say back, quite confused with what he wants.

"Are you interested in an alliance?" He asks me quickly.

I consider this for a moment. "Yes, but one thing. My district partner and I made an agreement. If she doesn't find an ally, she can be with me. Is that okay?" I ask him, proving my point.

"That's fine with me. What's her name?" He asks me.

"Lu, Lu Caymen. She's a sweet girl." I explain to him.

"Want to train here?" He changes the subject back to training. I nod, and he grabs the same pair of knives that I have.

I step up to the aiming portion again, and squint my eye, eager to impress Lucius. I throw with all my might, trying to flick my wrist like the trainer showed me the other day. I throw the knife, and I hurtles towards the target, sticking in one of the outer rings.

Not bad. I could've missed.

Lucius also throws the knife, and it hits the ring, right beside mine. We continue to trade off throwing knives, honing our skill as best as we can, until the last training period is finally over.

The Head Trainer calls all the tributes over to him. "Tributes! That was your last training period! Tomorrow, you will have your private sessions. Please remember to show up on time! You will be judged partially on that too! Dismissed!" He calls out.

I walk out, chatting with Lucius. Lu sidles up to us, frantically whispering to me. "Vary, I couldn't get an ally." She looks at me hopefully, and I spot the raw desperation in her eyes.

"You can ally with us." I say finally, and she smiles, introducing herself to Lucius.

What an odd alliance we have. The two tributes from 3, who are three years apart in age, plus the tribute from 4, who is usually a Career. Maybe our uniqueness will attract sponsors? I hope so.

Lucius and Lu get along right away, immediately figuring out that their names are actually quite similar! It's funny to watch how well they get along, and it makes me happy inside to see how glad and reassured Lu is. I can't even imagine the stress of not having an alliance, even if she only had to deal with it for a couple minutes.

"What's our game plan?" Lu asks Lucius and I.

"Escape the Bloodbath quickly." I decide, and they both nod their agreement.

"But grab your supplies!" Lucius adds, and I shake my head slightly. Even not being a Career, he still has some Career instincts to him.

"We'll compromise." Lu decides, having a new role in our alliance, the peacemaker. "How about we run away from the bloodbath, but swoop down to grab a couple bags on our way? That can't hurt."

"Fine." Lucius and I agree with her.

The trainer looks our way, and ushers us out of the center. "Training's closed tributes! Please make your way back to your dorms before dinner!" He calls out, and we proceed to leave, our training for the Hunger Games done.

* * *

 **~AN~ So sorry for the long break! I am back! Training is done! Private Sessions come next!**

 **News:**

 ***Presenting!* The Official Alliance List of the 35th Hunger Games! (Please PM me better names for these alliance!)**

Careers: Ava (1), Obsidian (1), Maximus (2), Mel (2), Brooklyn (4), Cordelia (8) *Maybe*

Harvesters: Mazie (9), Kiara (11), Chico (11).

*Impractical* Jokers: Piston (6), Alder (7), Wystan (8)

Short & Sweet: Bobbin (12) and Gelder (5)

The Lions: Joye (5) and Cedar (7)

Pure Force: Dante (6) and Jackson (9)

Uniqueness: Lu (3), Vary (3), and Lucius (4)

The Ranch Kids: Clarisse (10) and Hayden (10)

Loners (not in an alliance): Gabe (12)

 **Review Questions:**

 **Please give me better names for the alliances, mine totally suck!**

 **Oh and what do you think of the alliances?**

 **PM me how I should do the alliances? IF YOU PM ME AN IDEA I'll GIVE YOUR TRIBUTE ONE ITEM OF CHOICE IN THE GAMES!**

Have a good day!

~Madi


	23. Private Sessions Part 1

Ava Vave (D1F - Age 18)

* * *

"Ava Va-ava?" The announcer botches my last name. "It's ladies first this year."

"It's Vave." I smirk at him, sashaying past and into the private session area. I survey the room, taking in every little surrounding. Bows...yes. I head right over to that station, and grab the shiniest bow, cradling it in my soft hands.

I smooth the wire back, careful not to twist it too much, just like I learned back at the Academy in 1. _Cock bow, aim bow, fire bow._ I repeat the simple instructions in my head, over and over again.

It's too easy. I draw back the string, making a huge deal of flipping my hair for the gamemakers. My fingers graze the wire as I release, shooting the bow forward, and into the target.

It lands solidly in the arc surrounding the bullseye. Not perfect, but close.

I aim again, hoping to impress them even more this time. _Aim, Fire._ I release the arrow a little earlier this time, and it earns a solid land in the bullseye. The gamemakers sit forward in their seats, eager watch my display.

I strut past the stand I'm working on, and grab another arrow, this one wood, and harder to shoot. I line up at the station, and fire. It falls an inch or two from the center. If this was a tribute, it would wound, but not kill.

I scowl, and pick up another. This time I'm more careful with my aim. The arrow releases, and hits the dead center.

I smile up at the gamemakers, satisfied with myself. This display should earn me at least a 9, if not a 10.

"Thank you for your time." I curtsy, and model walk out of the room, happy with the work I had done.

* * *

Hours later, I sit on the edge of my seat, eager to find out what score I got.

"And for her display of bow and arrow skills, Ava Vave earned herself a 7!" The announcer yells out, and Obsidian smirks over at me. I hear my mentors gasp, shaking their heads. 7 is not a good enough Career score.

I stop over to my mentors. "I did the best I can, and if your not satisfied with that, I don't care!" I scream at them, stomping out of the room. _I did better than a 7, better than an 8, for goodness sakes!_

* * *

Obsidian Holtz (D1M - 17)

* * *

"Obsidian Holtz, your up!" Someone calls to me, and I walk into the huge training room.

All I can hope for now is that my mentors did what I had asked.

I run into the room, eager to see if they had kept their promise.

They had.

Sitting on a table, was a medium sized weapon, labeled with a sticky-note, with my name on it. My specialty weapon, the Kusarigama. A lethal martial arts weapon, that looked like a sickle with an attached chain.

I quickly grabbed it, and ran to the section filled with dummies, ready to be chopped to bits. I fling my Kusarigama around, testing the chain. It's perfectly oiled, and clanks when I spin it.

Rushing forward, I swing my arm, knocking the head off the first dummy. I sprint forward, slashing off body parts of each and every one, until the only things left are piles of fabric and sand.

The gamemakers look up, impressed. I bow to them, and move on to the next station, moving holographics.

"Start simulation." I order it, and the power goes on, buzzing the entire room into a frenzy of electricity.

A holographic image jumps to the screen, and I swing my Kusarigama at it, trying to fight back. It lunges forward with a broadsword, aiming at my heart. I close my eyes, and give my weapon one last weak swing.

It collides with the holographic's chest, dissipating the fake person from the room.

"Congratulations. You won." An automated voice chimed out.

I look up at the gamemakers for approval.

"You are dismissed." The head shouts down to me.

* * *

I sit next to Ava, glowering at her after her score appears on the screen. A 7? Really? A non-Career could do better than that. She screams at our mentors a bit, then storms out of the room.

I shake me head. I'll be glad when I get the chance to finish her off.

"Obsidian Holtz, with his skill of Kusarigama, earned himself a 9!" The announcer rattles off.

I shake my head. I had hoped for a 10, but a 9 was still two more points over Ava. And at least this was a Career score, unlike hers. Maximus will be happy with what I got, and that's the most important thing.

* * *

Mel Lash (D2F - age 18)

* * *

Today is the day. I am going to show the other Careers that I mean business in these Games. I am going to show them that I'm not here to die, but to survive, and beat them all.

I walk into the training center with confidence, nodding up at the gamemakers right away.

"You may begin." The head called down to me.

I walked over to the spear throwing station, the weapon I had been performing best with in training. I carefully lined up three dummies, each one behind the other, and grabbed the longest spear I could find.

Jogging back about 100 yards, I lined up my feet. Pulling my arm back ever-so-carefully, I threw the spear with all my stregnth, just hoping that it would reach it's target accurately.

The spear whizzed though the air, whistling as it neared closer and closer to the target.

The sound of breaking fabric was imminent, as my spear skewered through the first dummy, the second one, and finally protruding through the third one's head.

"I know it's short, but thank you." I called up to the gamemakers above.

I wanted to end on a good note, and my performance of that skill was more than enough. I didn't want to allow myself more time to mess up.

* * *

I sat next to Maximus on the velvet couch, my chin resting in my hands. Ava had earned herself a 7, and to that, Maximus swore loudly and declared that she would be going first out of the Careers in the Games.

At least he wasn't planning for me first.

Obsidian earned a 9, which Maximus nodded to. It wasn't a 10 or 11, like Maximus had hoped. It was clear that he wanted the highest of the Career scores.

"And for her performance with spears, Mel Lash has earned herself a 9!" The announcer cried out, flashing a giant 9 on the screen.

I nodded for myself. A 9 wasn't terrible, and wasn't high enough for Maximus to target me.

Perfect.

* * *

Maximus Fort (D2M - Age 18)

* * *

"Maximus Fort, your up!" A Capitol worker called, and I strode into the private sessions room.

The Gamemakers were chattering excitedly, and it became apparent that Mel had done something amazing. I needed to outdo her.

"Trainers!" I called out. "I need personal trainers!"

Immediately, a man strode out of a door, with boxing gloves on his two hands. _Hand to hand combat._

A ring was drawn with lasers around us, and a monotonous voice counted down. 3, 2, 1.

I jumped forward first, throwing my fist up in defense. The trainer threw the first punch, but my fist blocked the hit, protecting my face. I circled around him, trying to measure where my prey was weakest. _The stomach._ I decided in conclusion.

I screwed up my hand into a ball, diving into my opponents legs, knocking him over in one swipe.

I pounded my fists into his body, not stopping until he begged for mercy.

"All right, all right! You won!" He screamed from underneath me.

I smirked over at him, standing up. Although I already knew the answer, I asked him, "What level trainer are you?"

"Expert." He replied shaking his head, and I looked up at the Gamemakers expectantly.

"Thank you." I replied in a bittersweet tone, exiting the room.

* * *

A 9. That kind of score was perfect for Mel. High enough so I won't target her as a weak Career, but low enough so that she won't challenge me. She obviously knew this too, because she's smiling, apparently happy with her score.

I should get an 11 at least, considering what I performed today.

"Maximus Fort, for his hand to hand combat skills, earned himself a 10!" The announcer shouted out, and I banged my fist on the table.

A 10?! That was only one point higher than Mel! What kind of gamemakers were there? They must have been blind. I decided to myself defiantly.

* * *

Lu Caymen (D3F - Age 15)

* * *

"Lumen Caymen?" A voice called, ushering me into the training room.

I shook as I walked in, having absolutely no idea what I was about to show the gamemakers. I needed a good enough score to get sponsors, although I somehow doubted that would happen.

As if it called to me, a pile of flint and steel sat in the middle of the room. I dashed over, and began making a fire. Soon enough, I had a good spark going, and added protective wood.

The pit grew larger and larger, until it was about 20 meters in diameter, almost taking up half the room. The gamemakers above started sweating profusely, wiping their heads with the large cloth napkins they held.

To show my experience with heat, I began building a shelter, one that would hopefully keep out as much warmth as possible.

A few minutes later, I had thrown together a makeshift tent, complete with aluminum foil to help reflect heat.

I crawled inside, and exclaimed to the gamemakers, "This shelter is designed to keep out heat." I motioned to my growing fire in the middle of the room. "It should keep me from sweating and overheating in the arena."

Some of the gamemakers looked relatively impressed, which I took as a compliment.

Acting as polite as I could, I uttered the simple words, "Thank you for your time.", and left the room.

* * *

I sat next to Vary, my hands shaking furiously. All of the Careers had gotten predictably high scores, and there was absolutely no way I'd get anywhere close to what they'd gotten.

Vary gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder, as if to reassure me that it would be fine.

"Lu Caymen, with her fire and shelter building skills, earned herself a 6!" The announcer called.

"A 6?" I screamed out, unable to control my excitement. I thought that I'd get a four or lower! Vary quietly congratulated me, then went on listening intently for his score.

* * *

Vary Purcell (D3M - age 18)

* * *

"Vary Purcell!" A gentle voice called, and I followed it into the room.

I planned to show up the only 2 skills I had picked up in training; daggers and edible insects. Not much, but I hoped it would do.

I picked up a small dagger, fingering it in my hand for a few seconds. Tentatively, I pulled some dummies into a few rows, and took 3 steps back. I counted to 5 in my head, then ran forward, slashing the air in front of my with my dagger.

I made a few cuts on the dummies head and neck, enough to possibly make a tribute bleed out.

Moving on, I went to the insect identification test. Standing at the edge of the station, I clicked _start test_ on the monitor. Immediately after, the screen beeped, allowing me to proceed.

The first image on the screen showed a glowing green bug. _Easy._ The spindle watch beetle would kill you with one bite. The green poisonous fluids in your body would make your limbs swell, until your nervous system shut down.

I continued through the list, guessing on the few that I didn't understand or know.

"30 seconds left!" A gamemaker called. and I clicked _finish test._

 _"_ You got 95%!" An automated voice called out, and I looked up at the gamemakers.

"You are dismissed." They called out, letting me know I could leave.

* * *

A 6! Wow, Lumen got a high score! She will be a good asset in the Games, I just knew it! I hoped that I'd match her score, or even better!

She touched my hand appreciatively, letting me silently know that I'd do fine.

"For his skill with daggers and edible insects, Vary Purcell earned a 6!" The announcer called out.

 _A 6! Yes!_ I thought to myself. I never had thought that I'd do that well!

* * *

Brooklyn Fleur (D4F - age 18)

* * *

"Brooklyn Fleur?" A loud voice called from within the depths of the private sessions room.

I entered the room, straightening my frame to appear more confident than I actually was. I nodded sharply to the gamemakers, and turned on my heels, heading straight to the trident station.

Yes, I know. Tridents are the most typical District 4 weapon, but it was my major asset for the Games. If I could impress the gamemakers now, and then do well in the arena, I could manage to win.

I jogged lightly over to the machine that held moving targets, and flipped the _on_ button. The machine started to life instantly, and began moving the body-shaped targets towards me, one by one.

I threw my trident for the first time, striking the target in the neck. _Good._ I though. _A kill shot._

This time I aimed for the target's head, throwing my arm forward so my trident was an extension of my arm. Whooshing through the air, it hit the left side of the dummies face, mangling it's scalp.

I backed up even farther, confident that I could hit it from a greater distance. I threw once again, slipping slightly as I released the trident. It hit the lower half of the target's body, a shot that wouldn't kill, but disarm.

I shook my head, upset that I ruined my perfect session with that bad shot, but tried to appear confident nonetheless.

"Thank you for your time!" I chirped up to the gamemakers, walking away slowly.

* * *

Later that night, I sat next to Lucius, anxious to hear what my score would be. Ava, from 1, only got a 7, which was the worst of the Career scores so far. I hoped that I had at least beat her, though I doubted it.

Lucius looked over at me, most likely trying to find emotion on my face, but I turned away.

"For her skill with a trident, Brooklyn Fleur has earned an 8!" The announcer shouted out, before commenting, "The career scores have been mighty low this year. Looks like it may be a non-career victory after all...?"

My face burned with shame, wondering what my parents were thinking at home right now.

* * *

Lucius Fisher (D4M - age 17)

* * *

As the only non-trained tribute from a career district, I was extra nervous about these sessions. I needed to impress sponsors, otherwise I'd be known as the poor reaped tribute from 4, and not get any.

I walked into the room, still unsure what I was about to do.

My eyes fingered the room, landing on the spear station. I ran over, acting over confident in my abilities to hopefully convince the gamemakers that I could be a threat.

I grabbed a middle sized one that was the exact length of my arm. Spears were probably my greatest strength, and unlike all the other District 4 tributes there were before me, I couldn't use a trident to save my life.

I threw the spear a couple of times, each one landing on the target, but never in the dead center.

I sighed, rolling the spear handle around in my hand.

The gamemakers were all murmuring to each other, most likely about how I was not the usual Career. I rolled my eyes, not caring. I didn't need Capitol affection to win the Games, I already knew that my family back home was cheering for me.

I silently walked out the door, without letting any of the gamemakers see me, and exited my training session.

* * *

I knew that I had botched it from the minute I had walked out the door, and know I was dreading the score reveal.

Brooklyn had got a typically high score, exactly the thing you'd expect from her.

"Lucius Fisher, for his skill with spear and.. um... hiding," The announcer started.

 _Hiding?_ I exclaimed to myself. _I wasn't hiding. I had left the room!_ Just hearing that from the announcer made me realize how little the evaluators paid attention, and I laughed out loud despite myself.

"Has earned himself a 7!" He finished.

 _I didn't deserve a 7, but if the Gamemakers were impressed by my little 'hiding' thing, so be it!_ I though to myself, smiling.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy! And honestly - private sessions are a little tedious when you have to do them over and over again!**

 **News:**

-We will have private sessions parts 2 & 3, one chapter of interviews, then one chapter of before launch, then bloodbath!

***- I have put up the final (and most important) poll on my profile. The tribute that gets the most votes will die in the bloodbath, even it's a Career! (Well, maybe not, but it depends!)

-Anyways, vote in the poll!

 **Keep reviewing! I've only been getting a couple of reviews lately! Keep it up!**

 **Review Questions:**

*Who's private session were you most impressed by?

*Who's were you least impressed by?

 **Have a good day!**

 **~Madi**


	24. Private Sessions Part 2

Joye Waterson (D5F - age 15)

* * *

"Joye?" A sickly sweet female voice called for me, and I strode into the training center.

I looked around the room, surveying the many options I could choose to impress the gamemakers, but eventually chose hand to hand combat, the thing I did best back in District 5.

I called for a trainer, and a female dressed in all black approached me.

"When I say begin, we start. That is the only rule." She reported to me.

Uttering the word that signaled the start of our match, we began. She threw a first punch at me, sliding me back into the side of the ring.

"Too easy." I muttered, punching back at her, causing her to trip back on her heels.

Our pattern went on for a while. She punched at me, I punched at her. The gamemakers looked on, bored out of their minds. I decided to spice things up a little, and moved my left foot in for a trip.

The trainer didn't fall for it, and instead took the moment to punch me in the gut, and I fell forward onto my knees.

Rage flew through my head. This woman may have just wrecked my chance in the Games. I flung myself forward at her, aiming for her knees, hoping to knock her out.

Instead, I missed completely, flinging myself onto the floor in front of her.

"Match over!" She called cheerily up to the gamemakers, and I raced out of the room, eager to escape my embarrassment.

* * *

I slunk down into the velvet seat I sat on, hoping to ignore the questioning faces of my mentors. Earlier when our mentors had asked Gelder and I what we did, I had refused to tell them.

Nobody would ever know.

The TV flashed up again. "For her hand to hand combat skill, Joye Waterson earned herself a 5!"

I banged my head hard on the couch. I could've done so much better. From here on out, my path through the games was well...

Not going to be easy.

* * *

Gelder Anston (D5M - age 12)

* * *

I had no idea what I was supposed to do in my private sessions, but at least I had Temo here by my side. He could help me through anything, I knew it.

"Gelder Anston, please proceed!" A voice called from within a room, and I entered.

Many people were sitting up above me, and I looked up to them tentatively. They all seemed busy with their food, not minding the two small boys that just walked in. I looked over at Temo and he shrugged.

"Just do the identification tests." He told me. "Your best at them."

I nodded. "Good idea."

During our short exchange, the gamemakers had stopped what they were doing to look quizzically down at us. Why? I had no idea.

We both jogged over to the test station, and clicked the small on button.

Looking up at the screen, I tried to drag the berries to the correct name, then decide if they were poisonous or not. When I needed help, I just looked over at Temo for reassurance. He knew everything, almost like he had done it before.

When we both finished, the screen flashed a small number.

"You have received 87%!" A voice chirped, and I smiled.

"Temo and I would like to thank you for your time!" I shouted up to the gamemakers, and walked out of the room.

 _87% was the same as 43.5 out of 50, and that was a great score!_

* * *

Later that night I sat with Joye and Temo, anxiously waiting to see what my score would be.

"For his skill with matching plants, Gelder Anston has earned a 3!" The voice shouted, and I looked around.

3/12 meant that I was in the lower 25% of all tributes. I guess we would have to go with that.

* * *

Piston Copperton (D6F - age 14)

* * *

Sickles. They were the one weapon that I could actually use quite well, and I decided earlier that I would use it in the sessions.

My hands shaking, I jumped into the room. Waving to the gamemakers, I took my time setting up a couple of dummies to practice on.

I tried to make my setting-up process seem deliberate, and like I was making sure every detail was pristine. That was the kind of thing I was sure the gamemakers would look for.

Once I had everything in place, I took a step back to the red marked line across the floor.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my hands on the hilt of the sickle, and sprinted forward with all my might. I slashed forward, hoping to come in contact with the dummies fake skin.

I half closed my eyes after I made the motion, and opened them to see that the mannequin had a deep scar on it's left cheek. Energy rushed through me, and I kept slashing at the figure, over and over again.

Soon, all the skin had been ripped off of it's face, and lay in a heaping fabric pile on the floor.

"Thank you for your time." I yelled up to the gamemakers, and left the room.

* * *

I crossed my fingers while sitting on the plush couch. It was a silly thing that I always did back home when I needed luck.

"For her skill with a sickle, Piston Copperton had earned a 6!"

 _A 6! Wow, I had never expected that!_ The younger tributes like me usually never got over a 5.

* * *

Dante Falv (D6M - age 18)

* * *

This was it. Throughout training, I had avoided using brute strength weapons, to try and keep a target off my back. Naturally, it hadn't worked, and Jackson and I were the biggest Career targets in the arena.

I planned to keep my session short, but powerful.

Entering the room without a greeting, I grabbed the largest mace and hammer I could find.

Holding the hammer in one hand, and the mace in the other, I dragged stone and brick blocks to the center of the floor.

I slowly counted to 3 in my head, hoping that this would be enough for the gamemakers.

When I reached my magic number, my arms flung upwards, then headed to the ground, bring my two weapons with them.

A short while later, I left a pile of rubble and destruction on the ground, committed by my own self, plus the help of two weapons. I walked quickly out of the room, not once looking up at the gamemakers.

* * *

This should've been enough to get me a high score, but the evaluators always throw a couple of twists in there.

"For showing up his skill with a mace and hammer, Dante Falv has earned himself an 8!" The person on the screen shouted, and I contemplated my score in my head.

A Career score. I had beaten that annoying One girl. Now, Maximus had no choice but to target me. When he did, Jackson and I would be ready.

* * *

Cedar Winden (D7F - age 16)

* * *

I walked into the room nervously. I wanted to show a variety of skill, starting with throwing weights.

I grabbed the a 10 pound weight in each hand, and walked to a soft pad laying on the floor. Targeting my objective in my head, I tossed both objects forward, as hard as I could.

One landed a couple of feet below the target, and one hit exactly on it.

I winced mentally, moving on to the next thing. Hopefully it would go better than weight throwing.

I picked up the smallest axe I could find, and jogged over to a dummy. Sneaking up behind it, I threw in a couple of dodges to elaborate on my skill. Tossing the axe forward, I scrambled back and watching as it sliced through the dummies neck.

Perfect.

That was my best skill so far, as I'd been throwing axes back home since I was 5.

For the last thing I wanted to show the gamemakers, I went up to the edible plants station, and began working through it. Matching the ones I knew first, I guessed on some.

85% the screen flashed back at me when I was done.

I trudged out of the room. A mediocre to good session, I concluded in my head. It should be enough to get me at least a 6.

* * *

Please, at least a 6. I pleaded to the screen once they got to district 7.

"Cedar Winden, with her multiple skills of axe throwing, weight tossing, and edible plants has earned herself a 7!"

I cheered out loud, more than happy with my score. Joye got a 6, and I a 7!"

* * *

Alder Keen (D7M - age 15)

* * *

I had no idea what I was supposed to do in my session, so I grabbed an axe and hoped I would do well.

Standing behind a red line, I tried to throw it as hard as I could. It hit the arm of the target, a shot that would do damage, but wouldn't kill.

Back home, I worked in the lumber yard, but spent more time joking off than actually getting work done. I suppose now I wished I had focused more back then.

After concluding that axe throwing would never be my thing, I moved on to climbing.

Grabbing the small rope in the corner, I scurried up it to the top of the training area. Looking down at all of the weapons and destructors dampened my mood. The gamemakers got joy out of watching us destroy things, which really didn't seem fair.

Jumping down from the high platform, I tried the climbing wall next. Making it up in 1 minute flat, I must have impressed the gamemakers somewhat.

I left the room after that, my hands aching from grabbing on to the wall so long.

* * *

Cedar got a 7! That was an amazing score, which I knew that I'd never beat.

"And for his climbing and axe throwing skill, Alder Keen earned himself a 5!" The announcer chirped out, and I slouched down in my chair. A mediocre score. The only good thing about it was that I'd never be targeted.

* * *

Cordelia Velour (D8F - age 15)

* * *

To join their alliance, the Careers needed me to get at least a 6. I knew that I could do that easily.

Grabbing the only supplies I'd need, I settled into a comfortable position on the floor, and began constructing my trap.

I had really picked up this skill in training, and it was the only mode of protection that I would have in the arena. I was awful with weapons, knew nothing about survival skill, and may not even have any allies if the Careers don't accept me.

My hands twitched over the supplies, eager to get started.

Throwing together the wood sticks, and tying them with string was the easy part. The hard part was getting the metal spring to release when an animal came into the traps big jaws.

I twisted the release coil tighter and tighter, until I could obviously feel the tension.

Adding it to the wood sticks, I had completed my trap.

I got out the remote controlled bunny, and carefully directed it towards my trap. My body shook as it came nearer and nearer to it, nervous that it wouldn't work.

A loud noise shook the training room, and the trap snapped shut.

Success! I jogged out of the room, happy with what I had done.

* * *

I just knew that I had gotten at least a 6! The gamemakers couldn't give that performance anything less!

"For her skill with traps, Cordelia Velour has earned herself a 5!"

"What?" I shouted out loud. Now I had no allies!

 _Were the gamemakers blind?_ I questioned myself.

* * *

Wystan Knowles (D8M - age 15)

* * *

With no weapon skill, I had already decided that I would try and make snares.

I carefully grabbed the rope that I would need, and stood right in the gamemakers view. That way they wouldn't ignore me.

I threw together the snare in a couple minutes, just eager to get that part over with. Jevon, my older brother had taught me how to do it years ago back home. He wanted to teach me how to be self-reliant, but it didn't really work.

Making snares was the only thing I picked up.

Once it was completed, I grabbed the remote control animal, which was already out. A previous tribute must have used it.

I drove it into the snare, over and over again.

The gamemakers looked on, bored. I kept bringing the animal into the trap, and then resetting it to do again.

"You may leave now." The head gamemaker rolled his eyes, and easily dismissed me.

I shook my head, and walked quickly out of the room. My performance was so poor, that not even the gamemakers wanted to see it again.

* * *

I failed miserably, and I knew it.

I was bracing myself for a 1.

"For his skill with snares, Wystan Knowles has earned a 3!" The announcer said unenthusiastically.

 _It's better than a 1._ Was the only thought that went through my mind.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been so busy now that summer started! I'm sorry for the bad quality chapter, I may go back and edit it later, but I just needed to get something out!**

 **News:**

I have decided on something. If you haven't done any reviews from the end of the reapings to the beginning of the games, your tribute will not win. I want to reward the faithful reviewers by placing their tributes higher!

I'm just saying this because I don't want someone to not review at all, then be very upset when their tribute doesn't win! Thanks for understanding!

 **Review Questions:**

 **1\. Was this chapter really horrible? Be honest! I kind of rushed through it!**

 **2\. Who's were you least and most impressed by?**

Have a good day,

Madi


	25. Private Sessions Part 3

Mazie Harvest (D9F - age 15)

* * *

My hands trembled slightly as I walked into the training room. Being from one of the 'outer' districts, the gamemakers were certainly not expecting much from me. I wanted to exceed their expectations, and give them something to remember.

I bit my lip as I surveyed the room, deciding which weapon to use. I clenched my fists and walked over to the station with a small whip sitting on the table, and a couple of targets to practice on.

"I am ready to proceed." I called up to the gamemakers.

The hilt of the whip fit perfectly into my hand, almost like it was meant for me. Swinging the coil part around a bit before I started on the targets, it made a whoosing sound every time it cut through the air.

I darted forward, trying to seem like I was dodging a fake 'tribute'.

My feet landed firmly on the ground in front of me, and I ran forward, trying to seem impressive as I flung the whip through the air.

It hit a target solidly, leaving a thin mark on the outer ring of the bulls eye.

I moved onto the moving targets, and tried to hit them with the same accuracy I did with the still ones. I managed to hit the dead center a couple of times, with only a few odd shots.

"Time's up!" A gamemaker called to me, ushering me out of the room.

* * *

I fidgeted on the chair I was sitting on.

"For her skill with a whip, Mazie Harvest has earned a 6!" The announcer called.

A 6 was the most common score called today, which put me right in the middle, where I wanted to be.

* * *

Jackson Envill (D9M - age 18)

* * *

I already did enough training in the practice days to know what I was going to do in sessions.

I walked straight into the room, not even acknowledging the gamemakers, like Dante and I had agreed to do. It made us look more cold and calculating, like the Careers.

Grabbing the largest spear sitting on the stand, I began to warm up by thrusting it into a fake dummy.

In, out, in, out. The spear made a satisfying sound each time it hit the dummies flesh.

After my hands and arms felt ready to perform, I lined up a couple of thick bulls eyes 10 yards away from me, and threw as hard as I could onto them. The first spear landed just outside the center, a shot that looked impressive.

My skill was somewhat lacking, and that shot made me look better than I actually deserved.

The second spear landed on the outside of the bulls eye, where a tributes arm would normally be. I cringed while I lined up to take a final shot.

My final shot was the closest of them all, landed just a centimeter outside the center.

I dismissed myself, half happy with what I had did, and half disappointed with myself.

* * *

Dante had gotten himself an 8! That score was Career level, and I hoped I could try and match it.

"Jackson Envill, for his skill with spears, has earned himself a 7!" The announcer called out, and I sort of smiled.

Impressive enough, but I knew I could do better.

* * *

Clarisse Terry (D10F - age 16)

* * *

I had easily come up with my private sessions idea. I wanted to keep the gamemakers in suspense, and leave them not even knowing what would happen. But I also didn't want to be labeled a target, so I was going to aim to keep my score low enough.

A spool of rope was hung up on a latch, perfectly waiting for me.

"A trainer please!" I called out, and immediately jogged out a trainer, who smirked when they saw my weapon.

Little did they know that I had quickly grabbed a dagger when I walked in, which was now hidden up my sleeve.

"Begin!" The trainer called out, and he began to throw some quick punches my way.

I grabbed the end of my lasso, and threw it out towards him. It quickly became tangled up in his long legs, and knocked him over.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He exclaimed, about to get up.

I yanked the dagger out of my sleeve, and held it to his neck.

"I think we know the winner of this match." I called out, grabbing his hand and pulling him up gently.

"Thank you gamemakers!" I called out, leaving the room excitedly. By not showing too many skills, the gamemakers wouldn't give me a super high score, but one right in the middle where I wanted it.

* * *

I crossed my hands under my seat, hoping that I had achieved my objective.

"Clarisse Terry has earned a 7 for her skill with a lasso!" The announcer called, and I jumped up and down excitedly.

Perfect.

* * *

Hayden Adelson (D10M - age 17)

* * *

I had miserably failed at throwing spears in training, so I hoped to stick to knives during private sessions.

By throwing a couple of them, I hoped to give the gamemakers what they wanted.

I grabbed 6 knives, the exact number that I wanted to throw for them. Lining up behind a red line, I ordered for a life shaped holographic image to appear. Like the room had heard my commands, a holo appeared right in front of me.

It was about the size of a 13 year old kid, standing frightened in front of me.

I held my breathe, ordering myself to throw. _It's not real. It's not real._ I told myself over and over again.

I threw the knife as hard as I could, and it hit the outer arm of the fake child.

The child screamed in pain, but still stayed upright in his spot. I pulled my arm back again, and hit the other arm of the child by accident.

None of my shots had been going where I wanted them to go!

I held my breathe one final time, hoping that this one would be the kill, and I could leave the wretched room. My eyes closed as the knife whooshed out of my hand, and hit the poor child in the heart.

I ran as hard as I could out of the room, eager to leave.

* * *

My ally got a 7! I couldn't believe that Clarisse scored that high! She must've shown some skill that I hadn't seen in training.

"For his skill with throwing knives, Hayden Adelson earned a 7!" The announcer called out.

I had tied Clarisse! Hopefully these two high scores had earned us some sponsors!

* * *

Kiara Harrison (D11F - age 15)

* * *

Survival skills. They were the one thing my dad had focused on when he tried to train me, and I wanted to try and show some of them in my private sessions. Running into the large room, I gathered some fire wood, flint, and steel.

Rubbing the materials against each other, nothing started up for a couple of minutes.

After about 3 minutes, I got my first spark on the floor of the room. I jumped up, grabbing more wood to add to the pile.

The fire soon grew larger and larger, until I had a huge bonfire going in the middle of the private sessions room.

Flames licked my shoes, and I dumped a huge bucket of water onto the fire to stop it.

Successfully putting out the flames, I grabbed a scythe, hoping that I would furthur impress the gamemakers by showing them some weaponry skills. Slashing through a couple of dummies, I managed to make some deep cuts on the fabric.

I started behind one of them, and ran up to it, putting it in a headlock and throwing the scythe deep into it's head.

"Thank you for your time!" I curtseyed to the gamemakers, and left the room peacefully.

* * *

Please be higher than a 4. I pleaded with myself constantly.

"For Kiara Harrison's skill with fire making and a scythe, she has earned a 7!" The announcer yelled out, and I gasped.

That was much better than I ever could've hoped for!

* * *

Chico Alyssum (D11M - age 14)

* * *

Traps. They were the one thing that I could proficcently do, and I wanted to help my alliance out.

I ran into the training room, and started gathering materials to put together my trap with.

A couple sticks, some stone blocks, berries to lure animals and tributes in. They were the only things I needed to make a great weapon.

My hands twisted and bent, pulling the materials together into one machine, that hopefully help me catch animals, and if I made a bigger one, even tributes in the arena.

Once my trap was complete, I stepped backwards to let the gamemakers admire it for a minute.

Then, I grabbed a simple throwing knife from a table, and threw it as hard as I could towards the trap.

The trap jaws snapped shut, leaving the knife hanging from a string. The gamemakers above gasped, obviously not expecting that to happen.

"Thank you for your time, and I hope I left you impressed!" I yelled up to them, leaving the room with a skip in my step.

* * *

I thought that I did a great job in sessions, especially for my age!

"For his skill with traps, Chico Alyssum has earned himself a 6!" The people around me gasped, not used to having a young kid get this low of a score.

I myself was surprised. I never expected to get a score that high!

* * *

Bobbin Taper (D12F - age 12)

* * *

I couldn't use any weapons, and it wasn't like I would in the arena.

My district partner had already told me that he was coming for me in the arena, although I doubted that he'd ever catch me. His ignorance would catch up to him first.

I walked slowly over to the camouflage station, ready to try and impress the gamemakers as best as I could.

I grabbed a small paintbrush, that fit well in my hand. I'd always rather have a paintbrush than a weapon in my hand. It just felt more natural to me.

I dipped it slowly into a jar of paint, and spread it onto my arm. My goal was to make myself look as much like a tree as I could.

The bark slowly came to shape on my arm, and then I added the green paint of leaves. The idea flowed from my wrists, to my paintbrush, and then came to life on my arm.

After completing my painting, I stood up to show the gamemakers.

"I will perfectly camouflage to a tree!" I exclaimed to them, and slowly backed out of the room, with my arm still looking like a tree.

* * *

The non career district scores had been relatively high this year, but I knew that I couldn't expect to get anything close to that.

"For her skill with camouflauge, Bobbin Taper has earned herself a 3!"

I frowned slightly in my seat while Gabe jeered at me.

"A 3?" He exclaimed. "I'll get at least a 10!"

* * *

Gabe Rumpleikein (D12M - age 13)

* * *

I started to walk into the room, confident that I would get the highest score of all the tributes.

I grabbed the largest spear I could find, and began to walk towards the targets. I threw it from the line, and it landed a few feet away from it's goal.

"That's not fair." I grumbled. "That spear was defective!"

I walked over to grab another one, and tripped over my shoelace.

The ground came closer, and closer, and everything went black.

The sun shone into my eyes while I layed in a bed.

 _Wait. A bed? I was supposed to be in the private sessions!_

"Where am I?" I called out, annoyed.

"You tripped during your sessions sweetie, and knocked yourself out." An annoying voice called to me.

"Whatever." I called back. "I probably did something impressive before that. I'll still get a good score."

* * *

Ha! I laughed out loud. Bobbin got a 3.

"Gabe Rumpleikein, with his skill of um..." The announcer stuttered, "spears... has earned himself a 1."

"A 1?" I screamed. "That's bogus!"

* * *

 **Yay! Private Sessions are done! Next comes interviews, then day of launch, and then *gasp* the bloodbath!**

 **Scores Recap:**

Ava Vave: 7

Obsidian Holtz: 9

Mel Lash: 9

Maximus Fort: 10

Lu Caymen: 6

Vary Purcell: 6

Brooklyn Fleur: 8

Lucius Fisher: 7

Joye Waterson: 5

Gelder Anston: 3

Piston Copperton: 6

Dante Falv: 8

Cedar Winden: 7

Alder Keen: 5

Cordelia Velour: 5

Wystan Knowles: 3

Mazie Harvest: 6

Jackson Envill: 7

Clarisse Terry: 7

Hayden Adelson: 7

Kiara Harrison: 7

Chico Alyssum: 6

Bobbin Taper: 3

Gabe Rumplekein: 1

 **Review Questions:**

 **~ Were the scores too high, too low, or just right in general?**

 **~ Who are you predicting to be a bloodbath?**

Remember to review! If you don't, your tribute won't win!

~ Madi!


	26. Interviews

_**Rollux Pendelton (Master of Ceremonies)**_

* * *

Like every year, I dressed in my blue patterned suit for the interviews.

"Mr. Pendelton?" The producer asked me. "You should be on the stage in 3, 2, 1..."

I walked onto the large stage while the crowd cheered loudly in my direction. I sat in the chair on the left, leaving the one of the right for the tributes to sit comfortably in while I interviewed them.

"First up, from District 1, Ava Vave!" I announcer to the large crowd.

Ava came on stage, cheering and waving loudly to her adoring fans. She sat perfectly in the chair across from me. It was clear that her angle was sexy all the way, like most of the District 1 female's I've ever interviewed.

"So Ava," I asked. "How do you like the Capitol?"

"It's absolutely perfect." She replied, batting her eyelashes at the camera.

"Next up, we have Obsidan Holtz!" I announced out loud after Ava took a seat.

Obsidian sauntered on the stage, his hair free flowing. His angle for our interview was obviously confident, but the way he answered all of his questioned made the audience just love him.

"How do you feel about the Games?" I asked him.

"I'm in it to fight bravely for this country, and for all you out there!" He waved to the audience. "I'm going to win for all of you!"

The crowd adored him, even after he sat down.

"And here comes the lovely Mel Lash!" I exclaimed, ushering her onto the stage.

Mel was actually the most comfortable of all of them on the stage so far. She waved to the audience humbly, and greeted me with a firm handshake and a bright smile.

"What do you like best about the Capitol?" I asked her.

"The lovely smell." She replied, and the audience laughed. "No, I'm just kidding you Rollux. The Capitol is a fantastic place, as is the people who live here. I'm excited to get a chance to fight in the Games, no matter the outcome."

The timer soon rang for her, but the crowd didn't want her to leave.

"Here we have Maximus Fort!" I cried, waving him onto the stage.

Maximus's angle was clearly confident as strong, as he came on the stage flexing his large biceps.

"Maximus, what's your plan for the Games?" I asked him.

"You know what Rollux? I better keep that a secret, but all I'm going to say is that the other tributes better watch out for me." He smiled menacingly at the others.

"Oooh!" I cooed to the audience, and they loved it.

He walked down the stage, leaving us in suspense as I brought Lu Caymen up.

Her interview angle was a little hard to discern at first, but I soon figured that it was observant and a little cheeky. She made myself and the audience laugh multiple times, and seemed very good natured.

"How do you feel about your chance in the Games?" I asked her.

"Honestly, with 23 tributes going to die, not very good." She said with a laugh. "But I've been studying the others, and I think I know enough to make it through." She left the audience thinking.

"Very interesting! Next we have Vary Purcell!"

Vary jogged up to the stage, smiling at the cheering capitolities. With his good looks, and funny nature, Vary was sure to get a couple of sponsors in the Games. He was also one of the tributes I enjoyed talking to most, as he came across as very likable.

"What's surprised you most about this journey so far?" I asked him.

"I actually didn't know what the Capitol would be like, but the people are so kind!" He said mainly to the audience, already working them. They all clapped loudly, happy to be 'mentioned' by one of the famous tributes.

"That's nice of you to say!" I exclaimed, and brought up Brooklyn Fleur, the next tribute.

Her angle for the interview was slightly weird, and she didn't seem totally positive of it the entire time. It was like her mentor told her to try and be confident, but she wasn't sure if she was doing it right or not.

"What are you excited for most in the Games." I asked her.

"Winning?" She replied, but said it like a question. I wasn't so sure about this girl, but the interview went on anyway.

Next up I pulled her district partner, Lucius up to the stage.

He seemed a little more pleasant, and was cheerful the entire time.

"What are you going to do in the Games?" I questioned him.

"I'm going to take it one step at a time, but you'll never know what I'll come up with." He left the audience with a bit of mystery.

"Hmm... Why isn't that interesting?" I asked the audience engaging them a little more. "Next up we have Joye Waterson! Come up here Joye!" I cooed to the crowd.

Joye walked timidly up to the stage, something I wouldn't have expected from her, based on the training clips I saw. She sat down softly, crossing her legs and looking at me.

"I heard from an inside source that you weren't very happy with your private session score. Can you tell me about that?" I asked her, and she took a minute before replying.

"That's true." She admitted. "I hoped to impress the gamemakers more, but I guess things didn't work out for me."

"That's a shame, but I can tell you; the audience can't wait to see you in the arena!" I chimed in, and the audience roared.

"Thank you Rollux!" She told me, and walked off the stage when her buzzer rang out.

I pulled her district partner, Gelder Anston up to the stage. "Welcome Gelder!" I offered out to him, and he shook his little hand in mine. "What are some of your interests back home?" I asked.

"I was really interested in math." He told me, then motioned to his side, "My friend Temo and I did math together all the time."

 _Temo. That name sounded familiar._ "Wasn't there a District 5 boy tribute named that last year?" I asked him, trying to sound gentle.

"No," He replied soundly. "Temo's right here." He motioned to his side once again, and I stopped the interview. This poor kid obviously was being affected by being reaped, and I didn't want the audience to think he was mad, because it would effect his sponsors.

"Let's bring up another crowd favorite, Piston Copperton!" Piston walked up onto the stage, smiling sweetly towards the audience. She wore a cute, green satin dress, that looked very good with her hair.

"Do you think you have a chance at winning?" I asked her.

"Well Rollux, 23 of us are going to be dead soon, so just as well as anyone else!" She replied, making myself and the crowd laugh. Piston went on, replying to every question like I was an old friend.

By the end of her interview, the audience didn't want her to leave. They all booed when I send her down and called up her district partner, Dante Falv.

He held his arms stiffly out to the side, and walked up in one fluid motion.

"Do you miss back home?" I asked him, and got no reply. I tried another question, "How do you feel about the Games?"

From this one, I got a reply. "There no different that back home really. People kill all the time back in the districts. It's no different here." Dante's honesty got the audience on the edge of their seats, eager to listen to him speak more.

He wasn't as fluid of a speaker as Piston was, but the crowd was still sad when I called up the District 7 female, Cedar Winden.

"Hello Cedar!" I chanted. "How are you today?"

"Honestly," She began. "I'm quite nervous for the Games. But I'm going to try my best, for my family. I have just as much of a chance of anybody else."

Cedar's interview wasn't very memorable, but her personality was. She was a wholesome, honest girl, who seemed very determined to try her very best in the Games. I couldn't wait to see how she turned out.

The bell signaling the end of her interview chimed, and I pulled up her district partner, Alder Keen.

"How are you Alder." I greeted him. "Have any special tricks up your sleeve for the Games."

"You never know." He winked at the audience. "But just know that I'll do my best to entertain while in the arena!" The moment he said this, the audience went wild. They couldn't wait to see what this cheeky boy has in store for them.

He replied in his own funny way to each question, and I was sad when I had to pull up the next tribute, Cordelia Velour from District 8.

"Hello Cordelia. Have anything you want to say to the audience?" I asked her.

She perked up right away. "Yes! For all you wonderful people out there, I just wanted to say that you won't regret sponsoring me. I may seem small, but I have many hidden skills. I'll win for all of you out there."

"Interesting!" I chimed, and asked her another question about her rumored Career hook up. The audience gasped when she told them she was going solo for the moment.

She jogged off the stage, bringing up Wystan Knowles to interview.

He shook as her walked up, visibly trying not to pass out in front of all Panem. Poor boy. I aimed to make him as comfortable as her could up on stage, by asking the easiest questions possible.

"Tell me about your home life." I said gently.

"Well, I, um, have a mom, and a dad. And a younger sister." He added after a moment of pause. The crowd became visibly bored of his interview after a while, and I tried to end it in the nicest way possible.

"Thank you Wystan! Mazie Harvest, come on up!"

Mazie first smiled sweetly at me, then at the audience. "What kind of jobs do you do back home?" I asked her.

"Well Rollux, I work in one of the only restaurants in 9, the one that serves the mayors family. I'm a part time waitress, and I try to earn as much money as possible for my family. We have 7 people all together." The audience sighed dreamily at the thought of 5 kids.

When her time was finally up, Mazie said, "Thank you Rollux. It was my pleasure to be interviewed by you."

Smart choice. I thought to myself as Mazie walked off the stage. Her sweet and pleasing nature were sure to get her some sponsors in the Games. Her district partner, Jackson Envill, was brought up to the stage next.

"So Jackson," I began to start. "What's your strategy for the Games?"

He frowned at me, then at the audience. "Well I don't know why you all care, because I'm probably going to be dead in a week or less, but I'm going to try and kill the stronger tributes first." He made a pointed glance at the Careers offstage, and Maximus, the District 2 male, smiled eerily back at him.

"Well, um, thank you for that specific insight, but I have to pull the next tribute, Clarisse Terry up to the stage."

Clarisse bounded up to the stage, swinging her skirt around her flirtatiously. She batted her eyelashes at the audience, and it was clear that she was going for the same angle that Ava, from District 1 had.

I wasn't sure if this was going to work for an outer district. It usually only worked for Districts 1 or 4, but we'd have to see.

"Hello Clarisse! Anything you'd like to say to the audience?" I commented, eager to see if she'd try and talk up the Capitol residents.

"Oh yes!" She exclaimed, fluttering her mascara covered eyelashes at the audience. She seemed kind of odd, considering that she looked relatively tough in training. "If any of you are considering sponsoring me, I highly encourage it!"

The audience chattered away excitedly at this thought, deciding who to sponsor.

While the audience talked, I decided to just let the time run out, then bring up Hayden Adelson, the District 10 male.

Hayden walked up to the stage, waving at the audience.

Once he sat down, I asked him, "Hayden, what do you feel are some of your strengths that will help you in the arena?"

He considered this for a moment, "I'm able to look at my surroundings, and pick specific details out of it. Like if I saw a grove of trees, I'd probably be able to discern if provides food, camouflage, or a water source. I think that this will help me in the arena."

"That's very cool! Thank you for that personal little secret!" I commented, trying to make it seem like he just admitted something big to the Capitol audience. Helping out the tributes was something important to me, and I tried to make them all look good in the interviews.

Next, Kiara Harrison bounded up to the stage, smiling at everyone in the audience.

"Hello Rollux!" She chirped right away. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, not used to the tributes greeting me. "It's fantastic to meet you too Kiara! Tell me about some of your hobbies at home."

"Well," She started off, taking a deep breath, "I carry a notebook wherever I go, so I can take notes on the things I see, and draw things that interest me. Back home in District 11, I liked to go out to the fields in my free time, and sketch the elements of nature that interested me. My favorite thing to draw was always birds, because they had so many complex elements to them."

She paused, and I took the moment to intervene, "Thank you Kiara! Sorry for the short amount of time, but now I have to pull up Chico Alyssum, your district partner!"

"Hello Chico!" I cried out. "What do you miss most about back home?" I asked him.

He didn't even need a second to think. "My sister Mari. She's such a sweet little girl, and I hope that I can win the Games to get back to her. I also miss my grandmother. If you guys are watching back home, I love you, and I'll try my best to make it back!"

"I'm sure you will." I told him, trying to sound reassuring.

Bobbin Taper came up next, dressed in a beautiful lavender color dress with little rhinestones embedded in the sleeves. She took a seat in the chair, waving gently to the audience.

"Hello Bobbin. What do you like most about the Capitol?" I asked her.

"Everything is very fancy and special." She chirped quietly. "The food is really nice. I just wish that my father could be here to see and experience it with me. I miss him a lot."

"If you win the Games, you that you can bring him here sometime!" I said to her, making a promise that would almost certainly never come true.

"Thank you Rollux, that's very kind of you." She finished, leaving one last tribute to be interviewed.

"Gabe Rumplekein, come up to the stage!" I called. "Hello Gabe! How do you feel about your chances in the Games?"

"No 13 year old has ever won, and I'm going to be the first!" He called out to nobody in particular, and the Careers booed.

"So you have no worries?" I questioned him once again.

"Nope!" He cried out. "I feel like I'm the strongest tribute here, and I can easily overpower all the rest. It shouldn't be too hard. I'll have these Games won in less than a week, guaranteed."

He then walked of the stage, not bothering for me to dismiss him.

"There you have it Capitol citizens! Your 24 tributes in the 35th Hunger Games! The Games will begin tomorrow, and may the odds ever be in your favorite! I'm Rollux Pendleton, signing off from the Capitol."

I sighed as the lights dimmed, and walked off the stage. Interviews were always long and hard, and tired me out.

Tomorrow, the Games would start, and soon enough, one tribute would be crowned victor.

* * *

 **Ahh! Get ready for the Games! I can't believe it's almost time for them to start! I hope your all happy with how this is turning out! I know I am! I'm going to write a quick 'launch' chapter, then the bloodbath.**

 **News:**

 _\- I have decided who's dying in the bloodbath, but have not decided after that._

 _-_ I just set up a new poll, and please go vote on who should die on Day 2 of the Games. Thank you!

\- I have gotten many more votes in the polls than reviews. Anonymous readers, I'd love to hear from you too!

 **Review Questions:**

-No questions for today, just please leave your last comments before the Games start.

-OH! Vote in the new poll I just made! Thank you!

~Madi


	27. Day of Launch

Gelder Anston (D5M - age 13)

* * *

I woke up from a nightmare with a jolt. Temo's outstretched hand was thrown from my mind as I sat bolt upright in my bed. The creepiness of the memory sat limply in my mind until I realized three things.

Today was the day of the Hunger Games. A year ago today my best friend in the whole entire world died. Temo wasn't beside me through all of this; he was dead like so many of the other tributes.

I had nobody to guide me anymore. No person could help save my life in these Games.

"Wake up, wake up!" My mentor burst into my room cheering. "Today's the big day, and I'm in charge of getting you breakfast!"

I solmenly nodded, and slipped out of bed to join all of the other tributes in the cafeteria.

When I reached the right floor, and opened the eatery doors, no sound reached my ears, like usual. The room was unnaturally silent, much unlike the usual chatter than echoed throughout.

A huge buffet had been set out for all of the tributes, yet it looked like it hadn't been touched. I looked around anxiously, trying to find Bobbin. Where was she?

"Gelder!" I heard a little voice call out in the silence. "I have some food for us!"

I turned my head sharply, spotting Bobbin over in the corner of the room. I walked over to her, my heart beating loudly in my chest.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled softly at her.

"I understand." She answered. "I'm nervous too. But we need to eat. In the arena, we'll barely have the food we need to survive a day, so it's important to fill up now."

To show that I heard her, I grabbed a cracker and started nibbling.

"That's better." She commented. "Now we need to talk game plan. What do you want to do in the bloodbath?"

"We're both pretty resourceful. I say we run, and try to find supplies later. That seems to work for most younger tributes." I say to her.

She nods her head. "That works. I like it."

We sat in silence for a couple more moments before Bobbin finally spoke again.

"Gelder?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you going to kill?"

The abruptness of the question took me by surprise and I had to wait a moment to compose myself before answering.

"I don't know. Is it worth it to kill to save my own life." I said, not asking a question but making more of a statement.

Bobbin looked away and I did the same.

"Tributes!" A loud voice boomed on the announcements. "Please get ready to depart to the hovercrafts. The peacekeepers will escort you from this room in five minutes. From there, you will be transported onto the hovercrafts. Please no fighting, verbal sparring, or injuring others while in flight. That will result in a penalty during the Games. After disembarking the flight, you will enter your own tube which will take you to the arena."

All of the tributes began to chatter nervously.

"From that point on, the fate of your own life will be in your hands, and your hands only."

* * *

Vary Purcell (D3M - age 18)

* * *

I gulped as the peacekeepers led all the tributes from the room. Looking around, I caught Lucius's and Lu's eye before walking out.

I repeated out bloodbath plan in my head, over and over again.

 _Enter the outskirts, and grab as many things as you can. If you get confronted, fight back until you can make a safe escape. Meet together at a safe spot approximately south of the cornucopia._

Then, the last part of the plan replayed in my mind, urging me to remember it.

 _Kill if you have to._

"Follow me tributes!" A peacekeeper yelled, and led us through a long metal tunnel.

Opening a titanium door, a gust of wind hit us all in the face, and a catwalk fell in front of us. The long glossy surface led up to a large hovercraft, like the ones they manufacture in District 6.

"Enter carefully. Each tribute has an assigned spot, in district order. There will be no talking on the ride. Expect a 30 minute flight time to the arena." The peacekeeper shouted, and boarded the hovercraft with all of us.

I sat down in a seat next to Lu. Since we were allies, I patted her shoulder comfortingly, and she looked up. Her face showed an expression of pure fear, and for a minute I felt like throwing up, but held it in.

A motor whirred to life beneath me, and I felt a tickling sensation in my stomach.

 _So this is what flying feels like._

I looked around the hovercraft, and studied each and every one of the tributes faces. The two from District One we're completely stoic, and showed no emotion. The guy from two was looking around with a bloodthirsty look on his face. I made a mental note to avoid him.

The girl from two looked slightly nervous, but ready for what was coming. The boys from six and nine looked relatively strong and prepared too, and many of the other tributes looked just as worried as I did.

Maybe on the inside, we were all really the same.

Scared by the Capitol, fearful of what the arena was going to do to us, apprehensive of the others.

And most of all, not ready for our own deaths.

* * *

Chico Alyssum (D11M - age 14)

* * *

"Your hovercraft is about to land. Please get ready to disembark." A mechanical voice rang out, and the blood drained from almost everybody's faces in the hovercraft.

A soft bump shook the craft, and a peacekeeper opened the hatch door in the front.

"You have arrived at the arena. Please exit in District order. You will each receive a personal peacekeeper to guide you to your tube. From there, you will be taken into the arena. Good luck to all of you." He said with a sharp nod.

Kiara and I were one of the last to get off, being from District 11.

"You know the plan." I whispered to her, and she nodded.

We were just going to grab whatever was closest to us and run, hoping that nobody caught up to us.

"Chico Alyssum?" A voice called, and a burly man stepped forward. "Please follow me. I will lead you to your launch tube. You will have two minutes to talk to your mentor, and then you must step forward into the launch area."

He led me through a maze of intricate tunnels, which I assumed were all beneath the arena. We passed the District 7 female on our way, and she was led into a different room.

"Here we are." He announced. "Please scan your finger on the pad." He motioned to a pad on the wall.

I touched my finger to it, and immediately the door slid open. Once both of us were in, a lock clicked.

"Chico." My mentor said gravely. "We have two minutes together, so let's make it count. I trust that you have a plan for the Games?"

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Good. You better not talk about it right now. You never know who could be listening." He told me and I began to wonder if he was a little paranoid.

"30 seconds!" The peacekeeper called out.

"That's all I needed to know. Go. Become the first 14 year old to win the Games. I know you can do this Chico." My mentor said to me, as the peacekeeper gave me a hard shove into my tube.

The glass door closed around me, and I shot up to the sky. Everything went dark for a second, and then sun burst into my eyes.

The arena looked like a desert by the cornucopia, but then a large forest surrounded it. The main thing that hit me the hardest was the heat. This was going to be a hot Games.

My hands shook as the last tribute rose up onto their plate.

The numbers started flashing before me.

 _60...50...40...30...20_

 _10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1_

"Let the 35th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

 **Ahh! You guys do not know excited I am! After 5 months of writing, we are finally to the real Games! Thank you to everyone who stuck with this story! Updates won't be as frequent from now on, as the Games chapters will be quite a bit longer. Expect one or two every month.**

 **News:**

\+ This is your last chance to review. If you haven't reviewed once since the reapings finished, I will not let your tribute win. I'm sorry! It's nothing against you, I just want to reward the frequent reviewers!

\+ Please go vote in the poll I have up. It will impact the death count on each day.

 **Review Questions:**

\+ How many bloodbath deaths do you think there will be?

\+ If you want bonus points: Tell me how this story has been so far, in your honest opinion!

 **Have a great day,**

 **Madi**


	28. Bloodbath

Bobbin Taper (D12F - age 12)

* * *

A desert. That's what the arena was. The sun shone brightly in my eyes, blinding me for a second. The silver cornucopia stood glistening in the center of a grass cut circle, much unlike some of the desert land that surrounded it.

The clock in the center ticked down.

3..2..1

"Let the 35th Hunger Games begin!" An announcer's voice called out, and all the tributes except myself sprang off their pedestals.

I stood paralyzed, hoping nobody would come after me. I surveyed my surroundings. The girl from 8, Cordelia, had sprinted out into the clear and snagged a bag just in time, making it away with no harm done. The two tributes from 10 copied her, and were out of the bloodbath before the real carnage even started.

 _There._ I thought to myself as I spotted a little bag. It was a medium sized backpack and had a knife strapped to it.

I sprinted as fast as I could towards it, and reached the bag just in time to see my district partner running up to me with a crazed look on his face.

"I got you, little girl. I'm gonna prove that I'm the best here." He drew his arm back to slice me with his sword, and I helplessly plunged the knife in my hand upwards.

Gabe fell backward, impaled by the mark my little knife left on him.

 _I killed someone._

 _"_ No!" I cried out. I never meant to hurt anyone!

I crouched down, desperately shaking and sobbing, while the rampage continued around me. There was no way I'd be able to go back home now. I could never face what I did.

The first kill of the Games, committed by me, Bobbin Taper.

As I cried, I felt a stinging pain in my abdomen.

"First kill!" The monstrous boy from two, Maximus, called out, as my body fell forward.

 _I'm sorry dad. I'll see you soon._

* * *

Piston Copperton (D6F - age 14)

* * *

I caught Alder's eye, and shook my head. Our original plan had been to try and brave the bloodbath, but now that I was actually here, I saw that it would be a deadly risk for us to try and get supplies.

Two tributes were already laying on the ground as I ran up to him.

"Let's get out of here Piston, before anything happens to one of us." He whispered frantically.

"I agree, but I'm going to try and get that bag there." I pointed to a small duffel laying a couple feet in.

"Be careful." He reminded and I nodded.

I scampered in farther, reaching my hand out to grab the handle, as a knife landed an inch away from my hand.

"I don't think you want that bag." The girl from 1 whispered to me, holding her knife to my chin.

"Piston!" Alder cried, trying to think up some sort of plan to save me.

I swung the bag frantically, trying to hit her away from me. The bag came into contact with her knees, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Please... don't kill me." She said in a death whisper.

"I won't, because I'm not as selfish as you." I cried out, looking at the silver 1 on her sleeve.

"Piston, come on, run!" Alder cried, calling to me.

I stood up, brushed off my knees, and together, we both sprinted away from the carnage, sharing the weight of our duffel together.

* * *

Kiara Harrison (D11F - age 15)

* * *

Chico, Mazie and I all ran together, as the initial battle started.

"We need weapons!" I cried. "It's how my dad won his Games. We can't do this unarmed."

"I agree, but we can't just run in there. We'll be killed. Let's all run in, trying to cause a distraction, and grab whatever you can. It might work." Mazie offered, and we all agreed to the plan.

I sprinted in, dodging all the other tributes fighting each other.

I spotted a silver bow, sitting atop a pile of bags. I jumped up, trying to grab it before I got knocked to the ground.

"That's mine!" The girl from 4 called out, standing above me menacingly.

I jumped to my feet before she could do anything, and swiped it from the pile.

As fast as I could, I ran from the bloodbath, hoping to find Chico and Mazie somewhere in the woods.

I heard footsteps right behind me, and turned, knocking my bow, ready to shoot.

"It's just us!" Chico cried, emerging with Mazie. Chico had a gash on his forehead, and Mazie was unharmed.

"Oh good!" I hugged each of them tightly. "What did you guys get?"

"Just this." Chico held up a dagger. "But it's better than nothing."

"You got that right." I said, throwing my arms around both of them.

* * *

Dante Falv (D6M - age 18)

* * *

I watched as the boy from 11, along with his two allies, and the girl from 6, and her ally, the boy from 7, sprinted out of the bloodbath safely. Smart kids, but Jackson and I were here to fight.

The two from 12 were already on the ground dead, as I rushed forward towards the huge mound of supplies the Careers were guarding.

"Ava!" The boy from 1, Obsidian I think his name was, called out. "Those three! Get them!" He pointed to the girl from 5, and the girl from 7, who were circling the fight, trying to find a place to enter.

"No!" She shrieked. "I'm helping here."

Jackson and I took the moment of distraction to rush in, attempting to get some supplies.

The girl from 4, Brooklyn, stepped in front of me, holding a sword in her right hand.

"Don't try it. You have no weapons yet." She taunted, watching us.

I whipped forward, hitting her sword on the broad side with my fist. Jackson grabbed it as it clattered to the ground.

He swiftly picked it up, and threw it to me. I plunged it into the girls side, and she crumpled to the ground.

 _The first Career kill of the Games._

Jackson sprinted around her fallen body, grabbed us two bags, plus weapons, and we jogged out together.

"Nice." He said to me. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Vary Purcell (D3M - age 18)

* * *

One Career down already. This has to be good news for us tributes from the outer districts.

"Stay here." I said to Lu and Lucius. "The Careers are confused right now. I'll run in and grab us weapons."

I dashed into the center, colliding head on with the girl from 5.

My hand scrambled on the floor, reaching the one weapon I could find, a sickle.

We tumbled around on the ground for a minute, and she came out on top, straddling me with a sword in her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." She frowned down at me. "I need to win to get back."

Her face showed a confliction of emotions, but her hand steadied, to bring her sickle down on me. I jerked my fist upwards, colliding with her face. She started to get up, and before I could second guess myself, I plunged the sickle into her side.

I resisted the urge to throw up as she laid there, with blood pooling out of her side.

"Noo!" Shrieked her ally, the girl from 7, as she ran off into the wooded forest without any supplies.

I grabbed the two closest bags, and tossed them to Lucius and Lu.

"Run!" I shouted to them as the Careers started to narrow down on us.

"You know the plan!" Lu shouted, as we all diverted, and the Careers slowly fell behind, going back to protect their supplies.

* * *

Mel Lash (D2F - age 18)

* * *

"Is that everyone?" I asked, looking down at the bloodstained ground.

"I hope not." Maximus growled. "I was the only one of us who got any kills. Plus, we're already down one person." He said, alluding to Brooklyn. The mood has become more tense since Brooklyn died.

"Look!" Obsidian shouted. "Right there. That little kid from 5." He pointed to a small boy crying behind a tree, about 100 yards from us.

"I got him. Watch and learn."

Obsidian walked slowly on the way there, savoring the time before he got his first kill in the Games.

The wind whistled through the desert sands, and time seemed to stand still as he walked towards the little boy. I wanted to look away, but could feel Maximus's hot breath on my neck, so I chose not to.

The little boy looked up, and uttered 6 words.

"I want to be with Temo."

Obsidian looked down, and with his Kusarigama, which the Gamemakers had so nicely placed in the arena, especially for him, sliced them through the air, ending the boy's life.

He walked back towards us.

"Anyone else?" He questioned.

"No." Ava replied snottily. "Don't you think we'd know if there was?"

"Let's just go over our supplies." I reminded, bringing them inside the cornucopia.

I screamed as I entered, spotting the boy from 8 sitting inside.

"Well, well." Maximus sneered. "You thought you could hide in here from us?"

"Just do it already. I hate the Games. I don't want to kill for fun, like you guys do. You just kill, without even knowing the persons name." He said plainly.

"Well then, tell us your name?" Ava sneered in his face.

"Wystan Knowles." He stuttered, trying to look her dead in the eye.

"I got him." Said Ava.

"No." Maximus said forcefully, pulling her away. "You got a lower score than Mel in training. I want Mel to do it." He said, looking at me.

I shook as I took a few steps back. I forced air through my lungs, and threw the spear with incredible force, landing it in his chest.

"There. Are you happy?" I asked them, and got no reply.

We all walked out of the cornucopia together, looking around at the barren desert. We had at least enough food to last all of us for a couple of days, and not a bad weapon haul.

"Rest up. We have a big day of hunting tomorrow. Be ready." Maximus said, glaring at each of us.

* * *

 **And there you have it! The bloodbath! I really hope you enjoyed it, and I'm really sorry if I killed your tribute! It's nothing against you, it's just in the end, 23 of them have to die!**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this!**

 **And now.. It's time for the eulogies.**

 **EULOGIES:**

24th Place: Gabe Rumplekein (D12M - age 13) - Stabbed by Bobbin Taper (D12F)

Note: Gabe's submitted asked me to kill him first, so I tried to go with what they asked! Hopefully Gabe learned his lesson about being overconfident, and I'm especially proud of little Bobbin getting a kill!

* * *

23rd Place: Bobbin Taper (D12F - age 12) - Impaled with a sword by Maximus Fort (D2M)

Note: Oh little Bobbin. I loved you so much. You were one of the sweetest characters in this SYOT, but I just couldn't see you getting past the bloodbath. I hope you rest in peace. I'm sorry kgeesy, but at least you still have Piston to root for!

* * *

22nd Place: Brooklyn Fleur (D4F - age 18) - Impaled with a sword by Dante Falv (D6M)

Note: Brooklyn! You were a surprise death! For some reason, when I did all the least favorite tribute polls, you always had the most votes. You were a complicated Career, and I hope your parents realize they shouldn't have forced you to volunteer! I'm sorry N1ghtcat! You still have Mazie!

* * *

21st Place: Joye Waterson (D5F - age 16) - Stabbed with a sickle by Vary Purcell (D3M)

Note: Joye, even though you were fun to write, you weren't a very likeable character! And bookieworm04, I'm sorry I killed your tribute! Are you still reading?

* * *

20th Place: Gelder Anston (D5M - age 13) - Sliced with a kusarigama by Obsidan Holtz (D1M)

Note: Gelder, I loved you, but you were mostly my own creation! You were such a sweet little boy, and now you get to be with Temo! I hope you two play with each other all the time!

* * *

19th Place: Wystan Knowles (D8M - age 15) - Stabbed with a spear by Mel Lash (D2F)

Note: Wystan! You wanted no part of the horrible Games, and I'm glad your out of your misery! Your family will miss you, and rest in peace!

* * *

 **Alliance Updates:**

 **Careers: Ava, Obsidian, Mel, Maximus**

 **Cowboys: Hayden, Clarisse**

 **Uniqueness: Lu, Vary, Lucius**

 **Jokester: Alder, Piston**

 **Pure Stregnth: Dante, Jackson**

 **Harvesters: Mazie, Chico, Kiara**

 **Loners (Without an Alliance): Cedar, Cordelia**

 **Dead and Gone: Wystan, Gelder, Joye, Brooklyn, Bobbin, Gabe**

* * *

 **Again, I'm really sorry if I killed your tribute, but that's just how this works!**

 **Have a great day,**

 **Madi!**


	29. Day 1, Part 2

Ava Vave (D1F - age 18)

* * *

It was so stupid. Every single one of the other Careers got a kill, except for me. And I would've gotten one, but Maximus gave mine to Mel.

I huffed loudly, and stood up. All of the others had started to circle around the cornucopia, planning how we would spend the rest of the day. We only had a short while until nightfall, and Maximus was insistent that we kill at least one other tribute.

"Ava!" Mel cried out. "Come over here. We're planning."

I walked lazily over to join the 3 other Careers.

"We have a really small group this year. I say we hunt in district partnerships. Me with Ava, and you two together." Obsidian decided. "Search for at least an hour, then come back to the cornucopia."

"Sounds simple enough to me." Commented Mel.

"What weapons do you all want?" I asked, rummaging through our supplies.

"I already have mine." Obsidian said, holding up his Kusarigama proudly, like it was some kind of trophy the gamemakers gave him.

"I'll take a spear." Mel said, and I found the shortest possible one I could, and threw it to her. She caught it swiftly in her hands, which for some reason, really bothered me.

"Sword." Maximus said bluntly, grabbing one for himself. "We're wasting time just sitting here talking. Let's go." He said, pulling Mel away from us. "Mel and I will take the northern side of the arena. You guys get the southern."

"Fine. Ava, hurry up, we're leaving." Obsidian snapped at me, turned on his heels, and began walking into the oddly placed forest, that surrounded the desert land by the cornucopia.

"Ugh, this heat is almost unbearable." I complained to him.

"I don't care about your little complaints Ava. If you want a Career to win these Games, you have to follow my lead. We need to find some tributes, so we can hopefully come back with a good report." He said straight to my face.

I rolled my eyes, as we trudged on. As we came further into the 'forest', it became more apparant that it wasn't the typical Northern Panem forest. It was one of the southern, tropical ones from District 4.

The humidity left droplets of sweat on my forehead, and I carefully wiped them away. We walked endlessly on, and it seemed like we would never find anyone else in this arena.

Obsidian whipped around all of a sudden. "Shh, I hear something."

I quieted down, and listened intently. A faint sound of voices came from the grove of trees in front of us.

"It's tributes." I whispered to him. "Come on."

We tiptoed quietly forward, and peeked through the vines in front of us. 3 tributes sat on the ground, talking to each other. I squinted my eyes to see the numbers on their sleeves.

It was the pair from 11, and the girl from 9. Chico and Kiara, I was pretty sure I knew the pair from 11's names.

"Who's the 9 girl?" I barely whispered to Obsidian.

"I think her name's Mazie, but I'm not sure." He said back, barely audible. "Listen to them, then we attack."

I stopped talking, and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"If anyone attacks us, we need to be ready." Chico said, and the comment almost made me laugh. They had no idea what was about to come. "We have this bow, and a dagger. Who wants to man the weapons?"

"I can handle the bow." Kiara said gently. "I worked at it in training, and I can use it fairly well."

"Chico, you can have the dagger. I'm fine going without a weapon." Mazie said, and the conversation bored me easily.

"Obsidian, I'm bored." I whispered to him. "Let's attack. On my count. 3..2..1 go."

We both sprung forward, yelling loudly. The tributes sitting in the middle jumped up, obviously surprised that we were there. I cocked my bow, contemplating my decision to choose it as my weapon. Now that we were close in, it wasn't very useful.

Fortunately, the other girl had a bow, and didn't quite know what to do with it either.

"Run!" The girl shouted, and they all began to scatter. I followed the girls, while Obsidian chased the boy down. I cursed loudly as plants tangled around my boots, slowing me down from catching the girls.

Their lead on me lengthened, and I panted as I tried to catch them. Maximus would be furious if Obsidian and I came back to the cornucopia without any kills.

A large vine twisted around my leg, throwing me down. Kiara and Mazie disappeared into the distance, and I growled as I stood up. Hopefully Obsidian had caught the boy from 11, and I had missed the cannon.

I called his name out repeatedly. Where was Obsidian?

A hand clamped down on the back of my shoulder, and I screamed.

"Relax, it's just me. Did you get one of the girls? The boy threw his dagger at me, and it cut the bottom of my leg." Obsidian pointed to a cut near his ankle. "I didn't catch him, but luckily I have his dagger."

"No I didn't get them. A vine tripped me, and they got away. Surely a trap set by the gamemakers. They wouldn't want me to get all the kills." I reassured him. "Let's just go back for now. We can hunt more in the morning, when were rested up."

We trudged slowly back to the cornucopia, only to find that Mel and Maximus weren't back yet.

"Let's eat!" Obsidian said. "We can eat what we want without them knowing."

I grinned back at him. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Hayden Adelson (D10M - age 17)

* * *

My legs burned furiously. We'd been walking through the arena for so long, trying to find a place to set up camp. Clarisse was huffing and puffing behind me, nearly running to try and keep up.

I look back behind us, spotting the dark footprints we left behind in the forest mud. I rip a palm leaf off one of the trees, trying to smudge them on the ground. If another tribute saw those, they could easily track us.

"Clarisse?" I ask, looking behind me. "Want to stop and rest for a little bit?"

Clarisse nods, and sits down, putting the pack on the ground first, so she doesn't get her clothes too dirty. I open up the one backpack I found in the bloodbath. Rope, purifying liquid, and a small knife tumbles out. It's not much, but I should be able to work with it to keep us alive.

"Let's go. We have to keep moving." I comment, and we both stand up. Trudging through the thick palm leaves is hard, but we manage to push our way through. The thick cover of the forest makes me feel safe, and alarmed at the same time. If some tribute was right in front of us, we'd never know.

I stop for a second, and survey our surroundings. A while back, I thought that I'd spotted a clearing up ahead, but we'd have to keep trudging through the thick jungle if we wanted to make it there.

The leaves spring back and hit our faces as we continue to walk. Clarisse seems to be struggling to even keep up with me.

I turn and look back at her. "Are you okay?"

She laughs. "Just as well as I could be, when giant palm leaves keep cutting up my face." She motions to the small cuts on her body. I step closer, and see that each one is a small green and red line, which alarms me, but I don't say anything.

I reach into her pack, hoping to find some sort of ointment that would help the cuts. I come up with a roll of bandage. "Would you mind if I bandage some of the larger ones?"

She shrugs, and I take it as a yes. I rip the bandage from the roll, and carefully press it to her face, making sure that every bit of it is covered. She sighs contentedly as all of her cuts are covered. The bandage seems to be helping ease the pain from it.

Clarisse keeps walking, but it's clear that each step is paining her. She grimaces each time her foot touches the ground. I squat down, so she can jump on my back.

"Here, jump on." I say, and she starts to protest. "You need to rest up in case we have to fight. I'm fine, and I can help you. Jump on, and I'll just carry you until that clearing."

We continue on for a while, and until we reach the clearing I spotted in the distance. "We're here!" Clarisse yells, before I can remind her to be quiet. I look around frantically hoping nobody heard.

All of a sudden, two bodies jump out at us. The pair of tributes from 2, Mel and Maximus, are attacking.

"Clarisse, run!" I yell. "I'll try and hold them off while you escape!" Clarisse takes my advice, and sprints out of there. Unfortunately, the boy from 2, follows her.

I jump up, and grab one of the palm leaves that cut Clarisse. Swiping at the girl from 2, I give her a gash on her knee. She falls down, and I take the moment to run after Clarisse and Maximus.

"Please..don't!" Clarisse begs, as I watch Maximus plunge his sword into her body.

"No!" I yell, as a cannon booms. "Get away from her!"

Maximus cackles, and runs, leaving me to my grief.

 _I was too late. Why didn't Maximus kill me too? Is he that mean, that he'll leave me to live in my grief?_

* * *

Lumen "Lu" Caymen (D3F - age 15)

* * *

We're pretty well off, actually. We each got away from the bloodbath with a bag. We had a couple bottles of water, a couple weapons, and overall no serious injuries.

I just knew that this peacefulness wouldn't last.

Usually when a group of tributes hasn't had much excitement, the gamemakers sent something their way. It may be a natural disaster, another tribute, or some creepy type of mutt.

I didn't know what it would be this time.

"Are you guys as hungry as I am?" I asked Vary and Lucius.

They both nodded quickly, and I looked in our bags for food. Throwing all of the contents onto the ground, I stumbled across plenty of water, but no food whatsoever. It's like our first challenge was beginning already.

"We need to hunt." Vary said, standing up and holding the one spear that he got out of the bloodbath. "It's our only way of finding food. None of us are good with traps, so we need to use weapons. Pack up the stuff, and we'll go."

I threw the contents of our backpack back where it belonged, and slung the pack over my shoulder, throwing the other two to Vary and Lucius.

We stumbled through the thick jungle, trying to push the razor sharp leaves out of the way.

"Ouch!" I cried out as another one cut me. "Do you guys mind if I cut these away? They hurt way too much. I don't think that any other tributes would notice if we did."

"Go ahead." Vary said, and I went on, chopping the leaves away with the sickle I'd gotten from the bloodbath. I sliced forward once again, and juice sprayed all over me, tinting my black hair orange.

I looked up in amazement, only to see a tree filled with orange abundant fruit. "Jackpot!" I cried, plucking one from the tree. "Look!" I raised the fruit to my mouth, eager to take a bite of my first meal today, when Lucius cried out.

"Lu stop!" I lowered the fruit from my mouth. "That's a trap. Those are Apppease Mangoes. The Capitol created them to feed to their enemies. One bite, and you'd be withering in pain, only to die a couple hours later. Put that down."

"Thank you." I trembled. I had been so close to death. "But let's keep them. Maybe we could plant them as a trap for another tribute?"

"Good idea!" Vary cried, and we picked a couple to put in our bags. We kept walking for a little bit, when Vary threw his spear all of a sudden, scaring me. It soared through the air landing on some sort of squirrel.

He grinned. "Dinner!"

Minutes later, we had the meat roasting on a burning fire. The light of the bright flame alarmed me, but Lucius and Vary didn't seem to be very worried. The meat was chewy, but the best meal I'd had so far in the arena.

After we had all eaten, Vary stomped on the fire putting it out, when a body crashed through the vines in front of us. In the eerie light, stood the girl from 8, Cordelia. She had a mad look in her eye, and held a knife in her hand.

Lucius grabbed Vary spear, and threw it at her, before she could do anything to us.

BOOM. A cannon sounded immediately. Nobody talked between the three of us.

"Come on." I finally said. "We need to keep moving."

We walked through the forest, and the sun finally set. A large boom rang out through the entire arena. Not the typical cannon noise, but something else. All of a sudden, the temperature seemed to drop 100 degrees.

My teeth chattered as frost formed on the trees. "I..I.. get...it." I chattered to my allies. "Fr..freezing..a..at..night, and..hot..d..during..the day."

They nodded, as we all sat down, barely unable to move anymore, and tried to wrap our bags around us for warmth. The anthem played in the sky, and 8 faces showed in the sky. 6 from the bloodbath, and 2 from later.

15 more people to go, and I'd hopefully be victor.

* * *

 **Yay for Day 1, Part 2! It's done! Again, I'm so sorry if I killed your tribute. It's just how things work.**

 **Updates are going to be not as often now. You guys got a bonus update, because it was so fast! I have lots of things coming up, so expect one in about 2 weeks or so!**

 **And now, it's time for eulogies**

Eulogies:

18th Place: Clarisse Terry (D10F - age 16) - Impaled with a sword by Maximus Fort (D2M)

Note: Clarisse was a fun, sassy tribute to write about. The District 10 alliance was also a fun one. She seemed to be a pretty neutral tribute on the polls, but her submitted stopped reviewing!

17th Place: Cordelia Velour (D8F - age 15) - Speared by Lucius Fisher (D4M)

Note: Cordelia had some nice aspects to her, like her ability to sew, but they were all overshadowed by her bratty attitude! :) She was a great character to write, but it seemed everyone was wondering why she didn't die in the bloodbath!

 **Questions:**

 **\- What surprised you?**

 **\- Who do you expect to die next?**

 **\- Please go vote in the poll!**

 **~Madi**


	30. Day 2

Cedar Winden (D7F - age 16)

* * *

Multiple cannons went off yesterday, and none of them were me. I guess that's good. I'm not dead yet, but I'm pretty much without any supplies, because my only ally, Joye, had to die in the Bloodbath.

I felt awful that I was angry about her death, but I had a whole plan worked out along our alliance. We'd stay together until the final 8, and by that time we'd be getting lots of sponsor gifts, mainly because of our 'girl power' alliance.

Now, all of that planning is for nothing. I have to stay alive long enough on my own to win the Games. Most importantly, I needed another plan.

As I sat freezing in a tree, I watched as the large sun went up. BOOM. A loud noise shook the arena, so unlike the cannon noise, that I was positive it wasn't it. Light rose around me, and I felt the temperature rapidly heat up.

My forehead began sweating as the sun blinded me. Shaking in confusion, I lost my balance and fell out of the tree, landing on my wrist.

I let out a scream in pain, but quickly covered my mouth with my other hand, cursing silently in my head. If anyone heard that, I was quite literally, dead. I held my wrist gingerly in my hand, praying it wasn't broken.

Luckily, it was my non-dominant hand, and wouldn't affect my use of weapons. Not that it mattered when I didn't have one.

"Keep walking." I muttered to myself under my breath, and forced myself to get up and move through the sticky heat. I walked briskly through the dense jungle, hoping another tribute wouldn't pop out at me under the cover of the trees.

 _Step, step. Step, step._ My walking pattern repeated in my head over and over again. I lost track of time as I stumbled through the jungle, unsure of what lay ahead of me.

The rapid call of birds awoke me from my daydream, as the trees seemed to thin ahead. I peeked around a thick bush, and a circle of desert appeared, with the cornucopia sitting right in the middle of it.

"The Career camp." I whispered to myself. It was just my luck that I ended up at the exact spot I didn't want to be. It was still early in the day, and I was sure that they hadn't left to go hunt yet, based on the sound of bickering coming from the makeshift tents.

"I am not staying back to guard today!" A loud voice complained.

"Obsidian, it's your turn!" A girls nasally voice replied. "We are all taking shifts, and you better do yours without complaining!"

I watched this argument like one of those reality TV shows the Capitolities are always obsessed with. It was so intriguing, I lost track of where I was for a second. The one thing that brought me back to earth was the sun shining directly in my eyes, mirrored by the glint of a silver parachute, falling down to my side.

I glanced around frantically, hoping none of the Careers saw it fall. Of course my stupid mentor had to send a gift right at this moment.

"Shut up!" The big boy from 2 called. "I just saw a parachute fall. Someone's near." He motioned to the woods, exactly where I was standing.

I rushed into a full on sprint, not caring if I made any noise. They already knew I was here, so why did it matter if I was loud? Crashing through the trees and bushes, I was certain I would be dead in 10 minutes or less.

"I hear someone! This way!" One of the Careers called, and I got a glimpse of them running behind me.

Clutching the parachute parcel tightly in my hand, I was determined to escape and save my gift. My mentors must have worked hard and spent much money to buy me whatever was in the parcel. Their only mistake was sending it to me at the wrong time.

"Hurry up!" A girls voice shrieked, nearly right behind me. "I see the tribute! It's.. it's a girl!"

"I don't care who it is. We need to catch them!" The biggest boy called, breathing heavily.

My legs burned furiously, but I urged myself to keep running. I'm sure my family was at home watching this right now, praying I would manage to escape the Careers. I sure hoped I would.

I raced to the nearest tree I could find, and clambered up it, willing my arms to move faster. Once I sat comfortably out of their reach, the Careers neared my tree.

"Where'd they go?" Obsidian, the boy from 1, called. "Don't tell me we lost another tribute!" He shouted, clearly angry at the others.

"Well if you hadn't refused to keep watch, we would've been more attentive!" Mel protested. She seemed like the most levelheaded of all the Careers. I'm sure she was underappreciated, yet kept them together.

"Whatever. Let's just go back. We'll get some other tribute today." Ava, from 1, sighed and they started back to their large camp.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I gingerly opened the package, eager to see what my mentors sent me. Ripping open the parcel, I found a small dagger. I laughed out loud, not afraid of who would hear me. I protected it so carefully, for a small dagger?

At least my mentors had the smarts to send me something, unlike some others. I settled into the tree contently, ready to wait out the day 25 feet above the ground, and all the bloodshed.

* * *

Mel Lash (D2F - age 18)

* * *

The other Careers were so aggravating! All they did was fight, all the time. They never got along, and most of the time bickered so much that we lost tributes in the hunt. I needed to do something if we were to narrow the numbers down in the Games.

I was going to win. For my mother, and my district.

"Listen up." I commanded. "You guys seem incapable of doing anything productive, so I'm taking charge for a while." I snapped, surprised at my sudden rise to leadership. None of the others protested, although I got a glare from Ava.

Ava and Obsidian clearly didn't work well together. That was shown yesterday when we sent them on a hunt and they came back reporting that some 'crazy strong tribute' slipped out of their grasps and got away.

"We need to hunt together, all of us in a pack." I said, waiting for a contradiction.

"Are you dumb?" Maximus questioned me. "Some tribute will steal our supplies if nobody guards!"

"No, they won't. We've pretty much established ourselves as the most powerful in the arena, so nobody will try and steal from us. We'll take some supplies with us, and hide the most important stuff so no one could steal it anyway. Trust me." I said, urging them to comply with me.

"Fine." Maximus snapped. "Let's get ready to hunt."

Picking up the nearest spear to me, I slid my hand gently down the shaft. Killing wasn't something I was proud of, but if I wanted the other Careers to respect me more, I needed to do it.

I was going to kill at least one tribute today.

"Ready?" I asked, eager to get on the move. The sun was already high in the sky, around midday. If we didn't hurry, it'd be too dark to hunt by the time we got out and into the woods.

"You bet." Obsidian said, wiping his brow in the sweating heat.

We each grabbed our weapons and one pack, just enough for us to carry, and also be able to run quickly. We stashed all of our medicine, food and tents deep in the cornucopia, were no regular tribute would dare to reach.

I pointed out a section of the woods. "We didn't cover there yesterday. Why don't we try over there first? We might have the best luck in a section of the woods we didn't cover the day before."

The others nodded there agreement, and we set off, hoping to find some more tributes. After what seemed like hours of exploring and searching we finally stopped when Ava tripped on a rock and moaned about her ankle.

"It huuuurts." She whined, grabbing it tightly. "I want to go back."

Obsidian and Maximus growled, unhappy with her.

I heard a loud rustle about 100 yards ahead of us. Ready to mention it to Maximus, I opened my mouth, only to close it a second later. My face lit up, coming up with a great plan. "We're not having much luck out here anyway. Why don't we all bring Ava back, and try again tomorrow? That way there's more tributes to hunt in the morning."

Nobody could come up with a better solution than my plan, so we headed back to the cornucopia. I purposely lagged behind for a bit, letting the others get a pretty big lead on me.

I 'tripped' on a log, and stumbled over.

"Mel! Hurry up!" Ava called ahead of me.

"It's fine! You guys keep going. I'm gonna bandage my foot, then catch up to you! I don't want to slow you down!" I fake whimpered, letting them go on without me.

"We'll meet you back at camp." Ava said. "Come on guys."

They left without me, and I stood up without pain. I wasn't actually hurt, I just needed an excuse to lag behind. I was sure the 'noise' I heard was a tribute, and if I wanted a kill, that would be my one chance for today.

Running as fast as I could to the spot where I heard the noise, I listened intently. A faint whisper floating through the bushes, revealing three tributes. Two boys, and one girl.

Judging by their sleeves, it was the pair from 3, and the boy from 4.

Stopping myself for a second, I thought the one thing that Academy always stressed back in 2. _Which of the tributes has the most potential?_ I clearly wouldn't be able to take out all three myself, so I needed to choose one of them to kill, then quickly run away.

I eliminated the girl right away. I could kill her later on in the Games, easily. One of the boys would have to go. They each seemed to have varying potential, and I couldn't decide which one of them to take.

The boy from 4 stood a little closer to where I was, so I stopped myself, opened up the gap in the brush, and threw the spear as hard as I could, aiming it directly at his abdomen.

Stepping out into the open, the other two, the pair from 3, gasped in fear, yelling to their friend. "Lucius, watch out!" The boy screamed, trying to push him aside.

My well thrown spear hit my target, taking out the boy from 4.

"You monster!" Vary, the boy from 3 called. "You kill without mercy, taking innocent lives!"

I scrambled away from the scene, worried that he'd try and make a move on me. I could probably take him down in a fight, but he had a much bigger body than I did.

Running as fast as I could, the cannon boomed right as I reached the cornucopia. I collapsed in the nearest tent, exhausted from the adrenaline rush, and my conflicted feelings.

I could tell the others all about it in the morning, but for now, they could wait.

* * *

Piston Copperton (D6F - age 14)

* * *

Things had gone pretty smoothly for me in the arena so far, which was saying something because I usually caused more trouble than I meant to!

Alder and I had a comfortable cave in the middle of an oddly placed rock formation. We had enough food and water to last us a couple of days and a good enough place to rest at night.

Alder and I tried to keep the morale high by telling each other jokes, but it often took a depressing turn when we both realized the actual situation we were in. In 7 days, at least one of us would be dead, and most likely both of us.

We each didn't have a special skill, and weren't incredibly talented with weapons either. If someone attacked us, I wasn't sure if we could hold them off, or not.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Alder asked me.

"Fine dining tonight sir. Greens followed by cooked goose, or whatever this meat is!" I giggled, losing the faux accent I had took on to amuse him.

"Fine indeed!" He grinned, looking at me. "Why don't we sit down and eat?"

I nodded, and spread out the one blanket that we had. I had cooked the meat a little before, and it was still warm from the small fire I had managed to produce out of wood and shrubbery

I lifted the meat to my mouth, only to be stopped by a voice outside our cave.

Alder heard it too, and he immediately grabbed my arm, dragging me to the the back of the cave. He lifted one finger to his mouth in a gesture that could only mean one thing. Be quiet or else.

"We could stay here!" A chipper voice called. It could only be the girl from 11, and her allies. "Let's go in it to explore!"

I shook violently. Three against two. It wasn't going to be a fair fight.

Alder made a grab for me, but lost hold while I stood up. Walking towards the mouth of the cave, he frantically waved me back, but I didn't listen. I knew what I was doing.

Standing in the entrance to the cave, Kiara, Chico and Mazie talked quickly. I cleared my throat, and they all turned my way, drawing the few weapons that they actually had.

"Please, I don't want a fight. I know none of you are actually interested in killing, and if you'll please hear me out." I started. "Alder and I don't want to die today, and I know neither do you. Just please leave us alone."

The three of them seemed puzzled, when Kiara spoke up. "Okay, that's a fair trade. Neither of us get hurt. But we leave without shelter, and you stay with yours. How is that fair for us?"

I stopped for a second. Kiara was smarter than she seemed at first glance. "We'll give you a little bit of food. Enough for you to live on for a day or two. Is that good enough?"

"Yes." Chico said right away. "We'll take it, then get out of here." He seemed more anxious than the rest.

I retreated into the cave, smiling at Alder, and gathered up about half of our food for them. I brought it out and into the open, and handed it over to the three of them. They grabbed it, and ran away quickly.

I dashed back into our 'home', and grinned at Alder. "Your welcome."

"Piston, I don't know if what you did was incredibly brave, or stupid?" He laughed at me.

"Oh trust me. It was both." I laughed.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, but at least I got you this chapter! There's day two! Hope you enjoyed it, and expect Day 3 to come out in about a month or so, hopefully less!**

Eulogies:

16th Place: Lucius Fisher (D4M - age 18) - Stabbed with a spear by Mel Lash (D2F)

Note: Poor District 4! Both of your tributes are dead! I'm so sorry Lucius, but your submitter never reviewed! And you didn't have much character, but I still enjoyed writing you a lot! I liked your bond with your little brother! :(

* * *

 **Review Questions:**

 **\- What do you think of the three POV's you got to see today?**

 **\- Who do you expect to die next?**

 **\- Predict the victor!**

 **\- How are the Games going so far?**

* * *

I'll put a new poll up! Please go vote!

~Madi


	31. Day 3

Dante Falv (D6M - age 18)

* * *

The Games were relatively boring for Jackson and I so far. Nothing really exciting had happened, besides for the one kill I got in the bloodbath.

That wasn't a good sign.

"Jackson, come over here!" I yelled to him. "We need to make a move on the other tributes. If one of us wants to win the Games, who are the most dangerous tributes out there?" I asked him.

"That's easy. The Careers." He smirked, rolling his eyes. He hated the Careers more than I did, and that was saying something.

"Exactly. That's why we need a plan. If we take out the biggest competitors in the arena, we have a better chance at winning. We need to attack the Careers, today." I announced proudly.

"Whoa, ease up there. We need a plan. We'll both die if we rush in there all crazy, and try to kill them. They could easily overwhelm us." Jackson contradicted me, trying to place some logic in my plan.

"I've got that covered. We need to go now. I know it's a brief notice, but it's early morning. If we can attack while their still sleeping, or making breakfast, they won't have any weapons on them and can't defend themselves. What do you say?" I asked hopefully.

Jackson smirked. "Let's go."

We grabbed our weapons, and took of towards the thick steam of smoke that had been drifting from the middle of the arena since the Games started. The Careers usually didn't have anyone to fear, but now that was all going to change.

We brushed through the forest, eager to get to our target. The quicker we got this over with, the more hopeful I would be about going home. I needed to see my sister Mallory again.

Once we reached the cornucopia, we settled behind a bush, and scouted our targets. From what we saw, the pair from 2 were still sleeping in each of their tents, and the pair from 1 were out making breakfast.

Perfect. The pair from one it would be. If we could take out the boy and the girl, the Careers numbers would be shaved in half.

"Let's go." I whispered, and Jackson nodded. We slowly crept out from behind the bush, getting as close to them as we dared. Jackson pumped his fist, and we darted forward, yelling as we charged at the pair.

Maximus and Mel sat bolt upright in their tents, scrambling for their weapons. Obsidian from 1 reached for his sickle on a chain, and began swinging it fiercely at me. I tried to parry it with my sword, while also keeping my eye on Jackson.

He was dueling the girl from 1, and surprisingly she had a big advantage on him. One swipe of her knife later, Jackson was laying on the ground in front of her, glaring right into her face. I ran towards them, hopeful to stop her in time, but she plunged her knife into his chest.

Seconds later, my only allies cannon rang out through the arena. BOOM.

I growled as I swung my sword through Ava Vave's body, and she crumpled to the ground. BOOM. The second cannon in one minute rang out. By this time, the pair from 2 had gotten up and were looking menacingly at me with their weapons.

"Declining our alliance request then killing one of us?" Maximus taunted. "Bad idea. We're coming for you 6." With that, he turned around and jogged back into the tent, beckoning for Mel and Obsidian to follow him.

Mel looked slightly in shock that Ava was dead, but had the conscience to ask. "Max, let's kill him now. He's right there." She pointed out.

"No Mel," He started, looking at me. "We'll get him eventually. Now let's let him run now, worrying about when, and where we'll finally catch up to him."

I looked straight into his eye, and he winked at me. I turned on my heels and dashed out of the cornucopia area, leaving behind the body of my former ally. I'd miss Jackson, and things would be harder without him, but now I only had myself to look after.

After all, the Games were every man or woman for themselves.

* * *

Lu Caymen (D3F - age 15)

* * *

Lucius was gone. It was just Vary and I now, and we didn't really know what to do. We have a small shelter built around the edge of the forest. It's perfectly concealed by leaves, and has a quick access to a small stream of water that we haven't dared drink out of yet. You never know in the Hunger Games. It may look like water, but it very well could be acid.

There was already two cannons today. Vary made a small remark about how he hoped it was some of the Careers, and I inwardly agreed. As much as I hated the whole idea of the Hunger Games, the idea of two more Careers gone was very appealing to me. Death is an awful thing, and not even any of the four Careers deserve it, but I guess 23 of us will receive it.

Vary and I haven't had any major confrontations yet in the Games with tributes besides the Careers, which makes me quite worried. The Gamemakers hate to keep things quiet, especially for smaller alliances like us. When they have a chance to take out two tributes at once, they take it.

"Do you want me to take watch tonight?" I ask Vary, even though it's still the middle of the day. I cross my fingers behind my back, hoping he offers to take it himself. I know it's awfully selfish of me, but I hate taking watch at night. I jump at every littlest noise, and have to fight back the urge to scream at every rustle that Vary makes in his sleep.

It's quite unsettling.

"It's alright Lu. I think I can handle it tonight. Thanks for offering though." He gives me a gentle smile, knowing how hard Lucius's death was on me. Lucius was for sure the strongest member of the alliance. It was pure luck that Vary and I escaped alive. But we have Lucius to thank for trying to fight for us, and we both owe it to him to try and win.

We both retreat back into our stick shelter, fanning ourselves because of the heat. The days are sweltering hot, while the nights are freezing cold. I curl up inside, thinking about Huxlin back home. I imagine my twin's eyes, glued to the TV, praying every second that I stay alive.

I have mixed feelings about the Games. I dislike the idea of winning, and then having to live with the strong guilt that 23 others died so you could win. I don't know if I could handle that, even if I didn't kill. And to win the Games, you almost certainly have to kill at least one person. President Trekk hates it when tributes who don't kill win the Games. It's only happened once, and I'm pretty sure the one Victor died in an accident a year after the Games.

But on the other hand, winning would mean I could go home, and see my family again. My mother and father could retire from the factory, and Huxlin would never have to work again. We could be together, happier than ever. Was it worth it to kill?

My eyes glance over at Vary, who's sharpening his weapon. If I won the Games, that would mean he'd be dead. The thought brought a chill down my spine, and I shivered despite the blazing heat.

"Thanks." I said out loud, directing my voice in Vary's direction.

"For what?" He asked, obviously confused.

"You've been a great ally to me." I started. "As an 18 year old boy, I know it's not ideal to have a 15 year old girl as your ally. But thanks for taking a chance on me. Without you, I wouldn't have anyone, and I'd most likely be dead by now. You helped me through everything so far, and I literally wouldn't be alive without you." Vary smiled at me. "So thanks."

"Of course Lu. We're going to make the time we have together worth it. Come here," He motions to himself and envelopes me into a big bear hug. "We'll get through this, I promise."

I was about to make some sad comment about how we actually couldn't make it through together, when I decided not to. Why ruin a special moment when we're both feeling especially positive? These kind of things don't happen often in the Games. I'm sure the audience was loving it.

We sat and talked for a while, when a parachute came floating down from the sky. Vary eagerly grabbed it, and unwrapped the tiny package right away.

He started to read outloud.

" _To Vary and Lumen: Congratulations on surviving this far. I'm rooting for you both. I'm sorry about Lucius, but here's something that will hopefully help you. Much love and luck, Motara."_

I plucked the package from his hands cheekily, and he chuckled. Tearing open the paper, I picked up a small vial filled with a clear liquid. I looked at it, trying to decide what it was.

"Iodine!" Vary exclaimed. "I've seen mentors gift this to their tributes in earlier Games. Since we are right near a river, Motara must have known! We can use it to purify the water, and then we can drink it!" He danced up and down, clearly happy with our mentors smarts in this situation.

I smiled, running up to the river bank. Scooping some water into a bottle, I dropped a tiny amount of the liquid in and shook it up. Minutes later, I took a tentative sip, savoring the taste of sweet water on my tongue.

I was sure nothing had ever tasted so good.

* * *

Chico Alyssum (D11M - age 14)

* * *

I leaned against a tree, rubbing my forehead. For the past day, since we had the run in with the other tributes, I've had a headache. I don't know why, but maybe the stress of the Games is finally getting to me.

"Let's keep moving." Kiara suggests, packing up the supplies she bartered for us, from Piston and Alder. The run in with them scared me, and I felt like it could've been the end to one of us.

Luckily, Kiara was smart enough to keep that away.

"Here, I can carry something." Mazie said to Kiara, holding out her arm.

"Thanks." Kiara said quietly, shifting the bag into Mazie's arms. Mazie wrapped her body around the bag protectively, like it was her only lifeline in the Games. To some point, I guess that was true.

We started walking through the thick trees, which made it hard to see in front of us.

"I..can't...see..in front...of me!" I gasped to the others, severly out of breath. We'd been walking for the past hour or so, and frequently Kiara would make us break into a run. She always seemed to sense when something was off in our surroundings.

"I know right! The jungle is so thick!" Mazie chirped, quite loudly.

Kiara and I frantically motioned for her to be quiet. You never knew what could be hiding somewhere in the jungle. She looked back and forth between us, hoping that we didn't think anything was wrong.

Before any of us could say anything else, a scream rang through the arena, about 200 yards ahead of us. We braced for the cannon that should have followed, but nothing happened.

"C'mon, we need to run!" I called, trying to drag them away from where we heard the scream. Mazie and I grabbed Kiara's hand, but she stayed firm.

"No, it's fine." She murmured, and we looked at her like she was crazy. "There was no cannon. If there was a tribute trying to kill where that scream came from, we would have heard the cannon already. My guess is that something naturally happened. Let's go see."

"It's too dangerous Kiara." I said. "What if it's a trap?"

"Trust me. Just follow." She motioned for us to come, and we walked until we felt close enough to the source of the scream. I bit back a gasp as I looked on, and saw the girl from 7, Cedar, laying on the ground.

Her body was bent at an awkward angle, yet she seemed to be hanging on.

"Please." She gasped out loud. "It hurts so bad."

"What...what happened?" I managed to stutter out, wanting to know if there were any tributes nearby.

"I fell out of a tree." She whispered. "I think my necks broken. I've never had anything hurt so bad in my life. Please, one of you, just end it." She looks up at us sadly, wanting her pain to end.

"Of course." Kiara said, turning to us. "I don't want to, it's not my time to kill, but Mazie, Chico?"

"I...can't." Stuttered Mazie.

They both turned to look at me. "I can." I whispered, taking a few steps back.

 _Cedar wants you to. She asked for it. It's not a crime if she wants you to._

I closed my eyes and threw the one little knife at Cedar, hoping it hit the target for once. The knife made contact, and Cedar gasped a little sigh of relief, then her cannon rang.

"C'mon guys. Let's leave." I murmured, turning my back.

"She wanted you to." Mazie said. "It's okay, I promise."

* * *

 **Well it's been a while! Sorry for not writing, I was super busy, didn't know what to write, and was lazy! :) But here's a lot of action for you! 3 deaths on Day 3. It seems fitting.**

* * *

Death Recap:

15th Place: Jackson Envill (District 9 Male, age 18) - Stabbed with a knife by Ava Vave

Little note: Jackson, you were a slight villian, but not yet a Career. Your submitter stopped reviewing a longtime ago, and I don't know if their reading. Namelessghoul, if your still reading, I'm sorry Jackson and Gabe had to die.

14th Place: Ava Vave (District 1 Female): Sliced with a sword by Dante Falv

Little note: Ava! The first Career death. Wow, you didn't go down without a fight, did you? Your submitter constantly reviewed, and I'm so thankful for that! I'm sorry your tribute had to die, but I think it will really develop Dante! I hope you continue to read, and review!

13th Place: Cedar Winden (District 7 Female): Fell out of a tree and broke neck, combined with effort from Chico Alyssum

Little note: Cedar, you were such a fun character to write! But when your only ally, Joye, went down, I knew you weren't gonna last much longer. Your submitter only reviewed on this story once, and you never placed well in polls. But that doesn't mean I didn't love you.

* * *

 **There you go! Please leave a review on what you thought of Day 3!**

 **~ Madi**


	32. Day 4

Maximus Fort (D2M - age 18)

* * *

Our numbers were down to 3. How great is that? The Careers this year are pathetic, and a disappointment to Districts 1 and 2. I just hoped that I'd be able to bring a win home for 2.

With Ava gone, things were more quiet. I couldn't say that I missed her, but things were definitely strange without her. No loud bickering awoke me from my sleep today, only the sound of birds chirping and blissful silence.

"Wake up!" I bellowed to Obsidian and Mel, hitting the side of their tents with the broad blade of my sword. The Games weren't a time for laziness, especially when there were more tributes out there to kill.

"Our numbers are dangerously low." My voice rumbled to them. "In order to not be a disgrace to our district, we need to go out there right now, and kill off some more tributes. I want that Dante kid found and killed as quick as possible."

My cockiness yesterday had gotten in the way of a kill, and I regretted it.

 _Keep your cool Maximus._ A note I had received from my sponsor said. _You need to keep your head in the game if you want this. Go out there, and prove that you deserve it more than anyone else._

Those were words I was going to live by for the next week or so. I deserved it more than anyone else out here, and nothing was going to get in my way of receiving it.

"C'mon." I grumbled, kicking at the ground. "Let's split up and go hunting. I'll take the northern side of the arena, Mel, you take the west, and Obsidian you take the east."

The southern side had to be left untouched now that Ava had died.

"Meet back here when the sun is high. We'll compare findings and hopefully have gotten some more kills by then." I instructed both of them.

Grabbing my sword, I sprinted into the deep forest, using the skills I had learned from the Academy. _Blend in._ I told myself, willing my body to become fluid with the environment around me.

I slide through the jungle silently, until a faint rustle and whisper startled me. A cave lay ahead, and inside, two tributes.

I stopped for a moment, seeing who was inside. Piston, the girl from 6, and Alder, the boy from 7, chattered away nervously in the mouth.

Ambushing them at the same time would be hard, but I knew I could do it. Hopefully, I'd manage to take out both of them, at the least one. I crept around the side until I got to a good angle, and jumped out.

Piston screamed loudly, reaching for the little knife she had. She swiped at me, barely scratching the surface of my arm.

"Run Piston, go!" Alder called, and she ran off. _Coward._ She wouldn't even stay to help her ally.

I grinned maliciously at Alder. The scarier and more imposing I seemed, the better chances I'd have at scaring him. He grabbed a little sickle from his stash in the cave, and made the rookies mistake of swiping first.

He bent over as my blade plunged into his stomach, and dropped to the ground. Seconds later, his cannon rang out. BOOM.

Wiping the scarlet blade on the ground, I turned on my heels and walked back to camp.

 _Just a normal day in the Games._ I repeated to myself over and over again, how we'd been taught to at the Academy. Yet something still felt wrong. The boy wasn't trained, and I was. We were always taught to pick fair fights back in 2, and this clearly wasn't one.

* * *

Hayden Adelson (D10M - age 17)

* * *

My only ally, gone. With Clarisse dead, my days were lonely and quiet. There hadn't been much excitement since we had the run-in where she perished, yet I wasn't complaining.

My food supplies were dwindling, and I hadn't had any water for two days. Strangely enough, I wasn't thirsty.

 _That isn't healthy Hayden._ I told myself repeatedly, but nothing changed in my throat. I licked my lips, and rolled my tongue over cracks. My lips were peeling they were so dry, but I was fine.

I'd watched previous Games before, and not having water was a big threat in the arena. It killed at least one tribute per game, and I didn't want that one to be me.

 _Enough is enough._ I told myself, getting up. I wasn't going to get anywhere by sitting here, and I needed to find water before I died.

I started to walk through the thick trees, pushing vines out of my way so that I could see. A rock appeared in front of me, causing me to trip and fall onto it. _How did I not see that?_ I asked myself, questioning whether the Gamemakers were toying with me or not.

The sound of rushing water alerted me to a stream laying ahead. I excitedly ran to it, pumping my arms to move me faster. When I reached the stream, I was immediately disappointed by the look of it.

Dirt brown water ran down a thin creek, with grey flecks floating in it.

 _Don't fall for it._ I reminded myself, forcing my head to turn away. Clearly, I was desperately in need of water, but this stream would not be the smartest choice. All of a sudden, my thirst came back.

The gamemakers most likely added some poison to it, hoping an unsuspecting tribute would drink it. 1 less tribute to keep track of.

 _Drink it, drink it, drink it._ The other half of my brain urged me to drink the polluted water, but I sprinted away from it as fast as I could before my body would force me to drink it.

Panting, I stopped running, grabbing my side. I had the worst cramp, and I doubled over in pain. Laying on the ground, breathing heavily, a note blew into my face.

 _There's bottled water up ahead. ~ Your mentors._ The note read. It puzzled me why they didn't sign there names, but I heaved myself up, and walked about 100 yards up. Laying there, just like they promised, was a crate of water.

"Why couldn't they have just brought it to me?" I wondered aloud, but grabbed one of the bottles. The water was clear and pristine, unlike the river about a mile back. My mentors must have used some of Clarisse's sponsor money to help me, I supposed.

I chugged down the bottle, wiping my mouth when I was finished. _Ahh._ I thought. _I have never tasted anything better._

Laying back contentedly, a parachute floated down to me. In it, was nothing but a note. I grabbed it and began reading.

 _"Hayden, by the time you get this note, it may be to late, but I hope not. DO NOT drink that water that the first note told you to. That note was not from me, but a trap that the gamemakers set up. The water has some sort of poison in it, and is lethal to drink. This trap wasn't made specifically for you, but an unsuspecting tribute. Please, follow my instructions. I can only hope it's not too late." ~ Tumble_

I sat backwards quickly, shaking. _Was I going to die?_ I had drank the poisoned water, but surely I'd be dead by now if it was going to kill me! Maybe Tumble didn't know what he was talking about.

I stood up once again, but immediately fell down. My legs were trembling, and I couldn't stand up.

 _This is it, the end._ I said to myself, thinking of my family. _Just please don't let them be watching right now._

My body felt as if it was on fire, and I slowly let the pain consume me. My vision edged out, and the last thing I heard was a loud noise.

BOOM.

* * *

Kiara Harrison (D11F - age 15)

* * *

Two cannons today already, and there had been 3 yesterday. It seemed like the Games were going pretty fast, and that was good for me. The more tributes that weren't killed by my own hand, the better.

"That leaves..." I wondered aloud, counting on my fingers, "10 of us, I think, including me."

"Wow." Chico murmured, "We're actually pretty close to one of us going home."

At those words, we all looked at each other, thinking the same thing. An unspoken agreement to talk about this now arose between our group. I bit my lip tentatively, ready to start this hard conversation.

"Soo.." I started, "Our alliance isn't going to last the whole Games, you all know that right?" I asked Chico and Mazie.

They both nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Well I think it's best if we all set a plan for when we should split apart, that was it's easier on all of us." I mentioned, trying to make it sound casual.

"Final 5?" Mazie suggested, and I nodded in agreement, as did Chico.

"Great. Now that we have that set, there's one more thing I've been wanting to bring up. We are all allies right now, but the minute our alliance breaks up, I think it's best if we try and forget that we were ever together. If it comes down to just us three, we have to be prepared to fight each other, no matter how hard it is." I murmured, trying to make it as nice as possible.

Mazie wiped a tear from her cheek. "I..I just don't know if I can do it. I don't think I can kill you guys."

Chico reached over to give her a hug, "Aww it's okay Maiz, don't worr-"

He was interrupted by the advance of two tributes, springing out from the woods with weapons in their hands. The pair from 3 were ready for action, ready to fight, ready to kill.

A surprise attack. Sneaking, cunning, and dirty, but I respected them nevertheless. I started sparring with the older boy, taking him on right away. Mazie and Chico fought against the younger girl, and it looked like they were beating her.

All of a sudden Mazie crumbled to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her cannon boomed seconds later, and the girl from 3 gasped loudly.

"No, no, no!" She screamed, grabbing her district partner. We were all frozen in surprise. "Vary, I'm so sorry I knew this was a mistake." She cried. "Let's go, let's run I never meant to kill anyone." They dashed away together, before Chico and I could do anything.

Now it was just us, district partners, and a whole arena full of dangers.

* * *

 **Yay! A relatively quick update from me. I was just inspired to write, and when I sat down the words just flowed out. Again, a lot of action from here. let me know what you think of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Death Recap:**

 **12th Place: Alder Keen (D7M) - Killed by Maximus Fort**

 **Note: Alder, you were a funny jokester who everyone loved. Making everyone laugh was your favorite thing to do, and I absolutely loved your alliance with Piston. Your submitter never reviewed, but I hope they are reading the story. If so, I'm sorry! RIP.**

 **11th Place: Hayden Adelson (D10M) - Poisoned by the Gamemakers**

 **Note: Hayden, I'm so sorry. I had a really interesting death idea, and you just happened to be the tribute that was picked. Thank you for your reviews ashley ashley, and I hope that your still reading, and planning to read in the future. RIP.**

 **10th Place: Mazie Harvest (D9F) - Killed by Lu Caymen**

 **Note: Mazie, you were so sweet and cheerful. I loved your relationship with all your siblings, but I just knew that you wouldn't make it all the way. I'm sorry Nightcat, if your still reading!**

* * *

 **Anyways, please leave a review on what you thought! And go vote in the new poll that will be up later!**


End file.
